Attack On Titan: Something To Fight For
by ClovnissMockingjay3
Summary: After 100 years, there was peace until the Colossal Titan appeared and broke through Wall Maria. Eren Yeager, destined to destroy the titans, joins the army. With the help of Mikasa, Armin and many others, they must work together in order to end this Titan nightmare. This is a fanfic request from lexboss. Warning: Lemons Included.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I have saved** **Attack On Titan: Something To Fight For and now the story can continue. Enjoy!**

 **Year 845 Shiganshina District.**

In the beautiful area of the garden, Eren Yeager was sleeping peacefully near a tree. And then he woke up. He was having the same dream again. Then he focused his sight on Mikasa who was smiling at him. Then he spoke.

"Hey Mikasa." He said.

"Hey Eren." She said.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Well, I slept okay, but I had the same dream again. I wonder what was it about though." He said.

"Okay then. Well, we should get back." She said.

"Yeah, okay." He said. When they grabbed their backpacks that were filled with wood, Mikasa turned to face Eren. Then she spoke.

"Eren?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?" She asked. Eren was shocked and embarrassed to hear her ask him that question.

"Let's just go." He said and then they began walking their way back home. As they were walking, Eren spoke.

"Hey, Mikasa." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and don't let anyone know I was crying, okay?" He said. Mikasa took Eren's hand into hers and smiled at him.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone know you were crying." She said. Eren smiled at her.

"Now let's get back home, okay?" She said. Eren nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go get back home." He said. Then as they were walking, someone stopped them in their tracks.

"Why hello there Eren Yeager." Someone said to him. They looked up to see it was Hannes.

"Oh. Hey Hannes." Eren said.

"So what are you and Mikasa are up to?" He asked.

"Nothing. We just collected some wood and now we're heading home." He said. Then they heard some laughing behind them and it was the three Garrison soldiers, drinking, playing cards and telling jokes to each other. Then Eren sighed.

"Of course." He said.

"You kids wanna join in?" Hannes asked them.

"No thanks. Are you on watch or something?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, we're on watch. You know, trying to make sure that the titans don't get in here. But it's not easy though." He said.

"But what would happen if you're not keeping a close eye on the gate? What if the titans do get in? Then what will happen?" Eren asked.

Then the other Garrison solider came to them.

"Listen kid, it's been years and the titans have not gotten through the gate. So there's nothing to worry about." The man said.

"There's nothing to worry about? You have to keep a close eye on the gate to make sure that the titans don't get through the gate. Dad says you gotta stay sharp!" Eren said.

"Oh yeah, your father. Grisha Yeager. You know it was all thanks to your father who saved us from the plague that hit mankind. And that's something amazing that your father did for all of us." He said.

"Wow. It's like you don't think that they're that dangerous." Eren said.

"Yep. That's right." Hannes said.

"Okay. Well, then, me and Mikasa are going home now. See ya." Eren said and they continued walking back home. As they were walking back home, the two of them were quiet at first. Then Mikasa decided to break the silence.

"Eren?" Mikasa started. Eren looked at her.

"Yeah?" Eren said.

"Are you sure you want to join the Survey Corps?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am sure. They're the best of the best soldiers ever. And they kill those titans. That's why I want to join them. So I can put an end to this nightmare and kill all of the titans." Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Okay." She said. Then she took Eren's hand into hers and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then the bell went off.

Eren and Mikasa looked at the direction towards the bell that went off in the city. Then Eren spoke.

"It's them! The Survey Corps are back!" He grabbed her hand.

"I want to get a closer look! Come on!" He said.

Later, they entered the city and saw the group of soldiers walking through the crowd. Eren waved at the leader of the Survey Corps, the person with blonde hair, but he looked away. Eren wondered why, and something caught his attention. With wide eyes and a gasp escaped his mouth, he saw that the soldiers were badly injured. Most of them barely escaped with their lives. Some others, didn't make it. Then a old woman was calling out for her son.

"Wait! My son Moses, I don't see him. Oh please tell me did he make it?" The old woman asked. The man in-front of her took a few seconds then he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news." He looked at the other solider and spoke.

"Give it to her." He said. The other man nodded and gave her a wrapped up piece of cloth, but there was something in the cloth that was wrapped up inside it.

The old woman unwrapped the cloth just to find a arm inside it. Then she began to cry.

"That's all what was left of him. I'm sorry." He said. Then she got on her knees and burst into tears while holding her son's arm, that was inside the cloth. Eren and Mikasa felt bad for the old woman that lost her son because of the titans. Then she spoke.

"My son...he was brave was he?" She asked.

"He did everything he could to save us all. His death means something, does it? Tell me, did his death gave humanity another chance?" She asked. Everything was silent for a moment. Then the man spoke.

"Yes! Of course, he was brave!" He said.

"It's just that...we were...we...we never thought...that...they could..." Then he burst into tears as he talked.

"The mission was lost! We had nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And there's nothing to show for it! And we still don't even know what they are! We still don't even know anything about them! He said. Then later, the Survey Corps left the crowd and they were gone. Mikasa looked at Eren and saw the shock in his face, and she took his hand into hers. Eren looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he spoke.

"Come on. Let's get back home." He said. Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She said. Then they left the crowd and headed back home.

 **This is it guys. Attack On Titan: Something To Fight For is back. This was just the first chapter of this story so far, I just gotta upload the previous chapters, that's all. Have a great day, you guys. Peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Eren's Home.**

After picking more firewood, Eren and Mikasa made it back home. Eren opened the door and spoke.

"Hey mom." He said as he entered the house. Carla Jaeger turned and smiled at Eren and Mikasa.

"Welcome back kids." She said. Then Eren took his backpack and unloaded the firewood and dumped the firewood into the box. Then his mother spoke.

"Wow. that's a lot of wood you got there." She said.

"Yeah. Thanks mom." He said. Then Carla pinched his ear. Eren groaned in pain and spoke.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Your earlobe's red, which means you have something to hide. Mikasa helped you again, didn't she?" She asked. Eren felt embarrassed when she asked him that question.

Then everyone was eating while Carla was cleaning the dishes. Then Grisha Yeager was getting ready to leave for his work. Then Eren spoke.

"So where you going now dad? You're going to help another patient?" He asked.

"Yes, so I will be gone for a while. But I shall be back soon." Grisha said.

Then everyone got quiet until Mikasa sighed and spoke.

"So um...Eren wants to join the Survey Corps." Mikasa said. Carla gasped at what she said. Grisha heard what Mikasa said but he didn't say anything. Then Eren spoke.

"So...can I join them or..." He said but Carla cut him off.

"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head young man! No son of mine is ever going to join the Scouts! Do I make myself absolutely clear?" She asked.

"Stop yelling at me! I just want to join them! That's all!" He said.

"Don't you dare!" Carla said but Grisha stopped the argument.

"That's enough." He said.

"Eren. Believe me. You have no idea what's out there." Grisha said.

"I get it okay? But it's gotta be better than this life." Eren said.

"I know it's dangerous. I know, I'm not stupid. But we can't just give up on it. Because otherwise this nightmare is never gonna end!" Eren said. Grisha understood what he said and spoke.

"I see." Grisha said.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." Grisha said but the mother went after him, trying to get him to not let Eren join the army.

"Grisha. Please. Scold the boy for heaven's sake!" Carla said.

"Scold him? Honey, please. Nothing is going to hold back the boy's curiosity." He said. Then he looked at Eren and spoke.

"Eren. Behave when I'm gone and maybe I'll show you what's inside the cellar. Agree?" He said as he pulled out the key to the cellar.

"Yes sir, you got it!" Eren said. Then Grisha took the key with him and went out the door.

"Have a good trip!" Eren said. Then Carla spoke.

"I still don't like the idea." Carla said.

"What?" Eren said.

"Just because your father is okay with it doesn't mean that I am either." Carla said. Then Eren got mad at her.

"So what? You just want me to stay in the walls throughout my whole pointless life?" Eren said and then he ran off.

"Eren!" Carla called him but he disappeared out of sight. Then she looked at Mikasa and spoke.

"Mikasa. You need to keep a close eye on him. Please promise me that whatever happens I can count on you to have his back." Carla said. Mikasa nodded.

"I'll try." Mikasa said. Carla smiled.

"Good. Now go find him." Carla said. Mikasa nodded and ran after Eren.

* * *

Later, she looked everywhere for Eren until she found him, sitting back against the wall. Then she walked up to him and sat down with him. Then she spoke.

"Eren? Are you okay?" She asked. Eren sighed and spoke.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why won't mom just let me join the army? That's my dream." Eren said. Then Mikasa put her arm around Eren and spoke.

"It's alright Eren. Mikasa said and then she kissed his cheek. Then she smiled at him. Eren smiled back. Then he spoke.

"Thanks Mikasa." Eren said.

"You're welcome Eren." Mikasa said. They were silent for a moment. Then Eren spoke.

"Come on. Let's go find Armin." Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Okay." Mikasa said.

* * *

Later, they were walking through town and found Armin being bullied by three guys. They ran to stop them but the three bullies ran off. Then Eren spoke.

"Yeah that's right! You guys better run! That'll teach you to not mess with my friends!" Eren said. Then he turned to Armin.

"Hey Armin. Are you okay?" Eren asked. Armin was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you." Armin said.

"Okay. Good." Eren said.

 **And that's it for now. I just gotta re upload the chapters and then maybe the story can continue. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Attack on Titan. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Shiganshina City.**

After Eren and Mikasa helped Armin with his bully problem, they went to the city.

Then Armin spoke.

"Thanks for helping me guys." Armin said.

"No problem Armin. Anytime." Eren said.

"So anyway, why were they bullying you Armin? Mikasa asked.

"Well, they just heard me talking about how mankind's future was behind the walls. But I doubt they understood half of it, so whatever." Armin said.

"Idiots." Eren said as he threw a little size rock.

"This is so unfair. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?" Eren asked.

"Well, the walls are still standing and we're still alive. We've survived a hundred years because of them. And if the walls weren't here, well, we would be dead by now. Plus, nobody really talks about going out there. They're just living their own lives like everybody else for now." Armin said.

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's my dream no matter what anyone says. I'm still joining the army." Eren said.

"I'm coming too." Mikasa said suddenly.

"What?" Eren said as if he never heard her say that before.

"I want to come with you." Mikasa said.

"Dang. At first, I thought you were gonna talk me out of this idea of mine about joining the army. And second, why did you told mom and dad about my dream about joining the army?" Eren asked.

"I thought they would be okay with it. But it turns out I was wrong about that. I'm sorry Eren." Mikasa said.

"It's okay Mikasa. It's not your fault. I didn't think they would be okay with my idea either." Eren said.

"Huh? Wait, your parents know about the soldiers?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, but they weren't happy about it either. I asked if I could join them, but…well…you know." Eren said.

"Dang. That sucks." Armin said.

There were people talking, and children were playing in the background. Then Armin spoke.

"You know what…people think that nothing bad will ever happen to the walls. I don't blame them. But that doesn't mean the walls won't be breached." Armin said.

Three guys laughed at a good joke, children playing with each other, and one boy ran and hugged his mother. Then Armin continued talking.

"I mean, we have survived a hundred years because of these walls, but what if the titans do breach the walls? I don't know. But I'm just saying, if the titans were to break through these walls, they would've done it by now." Armin said.

Everything was fine at first. Birds were flying in the sky, children were playing around with the other kids and dogs were playing around with the other dogs.

Then all of a sudden, a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck the ground, causing the ground to shake.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, everyone felt it. Then the shaking stopped. No one had any idea what was going on.

"What the heck was that?" Armin asked.

Everyone was looking at the wall. This whole thing had something to do with the wall. So the others checked it out.

Armin went to see what was going on.

"Armin, where are you going?" Eren asked.

Mikasa followed them.

Everyone was shocked. Everyone was scared. Everyone was quiet. Then Eren spoke.

"Come on, say something. What is it, is it some kind of explosion or what…" Eren gasped.

They looked at the wall and found something scary. They found a red hand gripping the wall. But that's impossible. There's no way something like that can happen. But unfortunately, it did happen.

"No. That's-that's impossible. That wall is fifty meters high. How is that possible?" Armin asked.

Eren's eyes widened. What he was seeing was…frightening. It was probably one of the scariest things he has seen right now.

"Oh my god…" Eren said.

The big beast showed its face to the people.

"It's…it's a titan!" Eren said.

Then the big red titan used its big red foot and kicked through the wall, sending debris everywhere. Some people survived and some were killed by the debris.

Then the titans got in and started eating their prey. Everyone started panicking. Everyone started running.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Armin said.

"Eren!" Armin called Eren but he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Mom…my mom, she…she's at home. She's in there all by herself." Eren said as he started running back home.

"Eren, I'm coming with you!" Mikasa said as she ran after Eren.

"Mikasa!" Armin called her but she ran off with Eren to go help their mom.

Armin didn't know what to do. He just stood there and looked at his arm. He put his arm down.

"This is it…this is the end…the titans broke through the wall…they're in the city. They're going to get in…and now…every last one of us is going to be devoured!" Armin said.

Eren and Mikasa ran through the city, trying to get to their house. Along the way, they could hear people screaming, crying and they were begging for help.

 _"It's okay, it's okay. Our house is fine, our house is fine. It's still there, It's not destroyed, it's still standing there in the same spot, just like always."_ Eren said in his head.

They ran and ran and they finally reached their destination. They found the house but it was too late. The house was destroyed. Eren yelled for his mom.

"Mom!" Eren yelled.

"Mom!" He yelled and his mom answered.

"Eren! Mikasa! Help! I'm-I'm stuck!" Carla said.

Eren and Mikasa ran to their mother, and found her trapped.

She can't get out.

"Mikasa, help me get mom out of here!" Eren commanded.

"Okay!" Mikasa replied.

They grabbed the big piece of wood that was preventing them to get their mother out, but it was really heavy.

Eren looked and saw that the titans were coming.

"Oh no." Eren said.

"The titans were walking the other way, not paying attention to Eren, Mikasa and Carla.

But one titan was coming straight for them.

Eren became determined to get his mom out.

"Come on Mikasa, we can do it!" Eren said.

"I know, I'm trying!" Mikasa said.

"It's them. The titans are here. Eren, just take Mikasa and run! Now!" Carla commanded.

"No! I want you more than anything! But first I need you on your feet!" Eren said.

"Eren. Sweetie, listen to me. My legs are crushed. Even if you could get me out of here, I can't run. I'm sorry. There's no time." Carla said but Eren refused to accept that.

"Whatever, I can carry you!" Eren said.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life?! One thing I'm asking you to do, one thing! Mikasa, make him!" Carla commanded, but Mikasa couldn't do it.

"I can't." Mikasa said with tears in her eyes.

The titan was coming towards them.

"Do you want all three of us to die?" Carla asked.

Then out of nowhere, Hannes came to the rescue.

"Hannes!" Eren called him.

"Hannes, take the children and get them out of here!" Carla commanded but Hannes refused.

"Hey, come on now Carla, I'm not gonna leave you here. Don't worry I'm a trained solider, I'm gonna kill that titan and get the three of you out of here!" Hannes said as he grabbed his sword and went to kill the titan.

"No, wait! Hannes, don't do this! Please!" Carla begged.

 _"Don't worry, it's okay. You got this. Just kill the titan and get them all out of harm's way. Okay, I got this! Let's do this! Let's go!"_ Hannes said in his head.

Before Hannes could kill the titan, he stopped. The titan was looking at him with this creepy look on its face. Hannes was too scared to fight the titan. So he put his sword back in his gear and decided to help Eren and Mikasa get their mother out instead.

Hannes moved the big piece of wood out of the way and picked up Carla.

"Come on! Let's go!" Hannes commanded.

Eren and Mikasa nodded.

Then Hannes ran away from the titan and Eren and Mikasa ran with him.

Later, Eren, Mikasa and Carla made it to the boat with Hannes's help of course. Armin saw them and had to pass by the people, just to get to them.

"Eren! Mikasa! You guys made it!" Armin said as he hugged them both. Eren and Mikasa hugged back.

Eren looked at his mom, and walked towards her. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry mom. For everything." Eren said.

Carla smiled and looked at the three of them. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Carla and everyone else could see the city being destroyed by the bloodthirsty titans.

"Eren. Mikasa. Armin." Carla called the three of them to her.

"The titans have taken everything from us. They've killed everyone as well. Please, promise me that you guys will save the human race from the titans." Carla said.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin smiled and nodded.

"We'll do it together, mom." Mikasa said.

"We'll try our best. We'll make sure of it." Armin said.

"I'm going to put a stop to this. I will kill them all. Every last one." Eren said.

Carla smiled and hugged them. Eren, Mikasa and Armin hugged back.

"I know you will." Carla said.

Then the boat took them somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the titans.

A year later, 250,000 people were sent to retake wall maria, but unfortunately, none of them made it back.

Carla, and the kids were in a new home, since their other house was destroyed.

Armin looked at the hat his grandfather gave him and he cried. His grandfather was part of that 250,000 people that was sent to retake wall maria.

Then Eren spoke.

"We have to fight back. It's the only way we'll win. Our lives will never be ours, not unless we take action and take back what's ours." Eren said.

Eren sat down next to Armin.

"That's it. Next year, we're going to join the army. I'm still following my dream. I'm not giving up on it." Eren said.

Armin stopped crying and then he spoke.

"I'm coming with you." Armin said.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Armin said.

Then Mikasa spoke.

"I'm coming too." Mikasa said.

"Well, Armin said he's coming, but are you sure you're up for this? Are you willing to put in a lot of effort into this, Mikasa?" Eren asked, making sure if Mikasa was serious about this or not.

"Yes Eren. I am sure. I'll be there with you, every step along the way. I'm never leaving your side. Ever." Mikasa said.

Eren smiled. He walked to Carla and then he spoke.

"What do you think, mom? Are you okay about this?" Eren asked, to see if Carla was okay with Eren's idea or not.

Then Carla spoke.

"Go for it, Eren." Carla said and then she hugs him.

Eren hugged her back.

"Okay. This is what we're gonna do. Once we join the army, we'll train as hard as we can. Then soon we'll become soldiers. And then…soon, the titans will pay for what they did to us and for what they did to all of humanity." Eren said.

Carla, Mikasa and Armin smiled.

It sounds like they have a plan. They know what to do. And sooner or later, they will turn that plan into a reality.

A year later, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were in the army, training to fight the titans. While Keith was yelling at the new recruits, telling them to train harder, Eren noticed something. He turned to see Mikasa looking at him and she smiled. Then they both looked away, blushing.

Later,

Everyone was trying to get their balance right and if they couldn't do it they would have to leave. Some were successful, some weren't, but they kept trying. Mikasa was successful, getting her balance right. But Eren didn't do so good. Keith noticed this and got really angry at Eren.

"What is your major malfunction, Eren?! Get it right! Or maybe you should just leave! That's up to you!" Keith said.

Eren didn't know how to get his balance right. He fell numerous times. He tried and he tried and he still failed.

 _"No. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why am I failing numerous times? This is bad. Real bad."_ Eren said in his head.

Later,

Eren was waiting outside for Mikasa and Armin to help him out. But only Mikasa came.

"Wait, you're here but Armin's not here. Where's Armin?" Eren asked.

"I told him I want to show you myself. He's with the recruits. He's fine." Mikasa said.

"Okay. Well, come on, let's do this thing." Eren said.

Mikasa turned the lever around and Eren started going up. But then he notice that Mikasa was not wearing her uniform pants and he could see her underwear. Just by seeing that he felt some strong feelings.

Love?

Desire?

Want?

Or maybe it was something else.

When he saw her underwear, he was so shocked, he fell and hit his head on the ground and everything went black.

 **Chapter 3 is done. Next up, is chapter 4. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, just like I said. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Wooden Cabin (Lunch Room)**

After Mikasa helped Eren put the bandages on his injured head, everyone in the lunch room began eating their meals.

Then Eren spoke.

"Mikasa?" Eren called her.

She looked at him.

"Why were you bottomless?" Eren asked.

Mikasa blushed when he asked her that question.

"I just wanted you to focus more if I showed you my underwear." Mikasa replied with a smile.

Then Eren thought about it and he smiled.

He looks at Mikasa.

"Come with me." Eren said.

Then Eren and Mikasa went to a secret place, outside and then it happened.

"Mikasa…I just want to say that…"

Mikasa didn't know what was going to happen. Her heart started beating fast. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Mikasa…I…I…I love you." Eren said, finally.

Mikasa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious? Was he just pulling off a prank?

Then she spoke.

"Oh Eren." Her tears started falling from her eyes.

"I feel the same way. I love you. I love you too, Eren." Mikasa said.

Eren smiled. Mikasa smiled as well with tears of joy in her eyes.

Then they kissed. Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa's waist and Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck.

They both fell to the ground, Eren on-top of Mikasa, kissing her neck. Mikasa moaned.

"Eren." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa." Eren replied.

Eren moved his hand down between Mikasa's legs and touched her lady area.

Mikasa's eyes widened. She gasped.

"Oh my god!" Mikasa said with a moan.

Eren noticed her reaction and thought that wasn't a good idea. He moved his hand away from her lady area.

"I'm sorry. If I'm going too fast, I'll go slow if you want me to." Eren said.

Mikasa placed her hand on Eren's cheek and kissed him.

"Eren. It's okay. Go ahead. Take me. I want you Eren. I need you. Please." Mikasa begged.

Eren nodded.

"Okay." Eren replied.

Eren took his pants and underwear off and did the same to Mikasa. He entered inside of Mikasa and they both let out a moan.

He didn't want to go too fast, so he went slow. Then he wanted to see if Mikasa was comfortable.

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" Eren asked.

Mikasa kissed him.

"I'm fine, Eren. Go ahead." Mikasa said.

"Okay." Eren replied.

Then he started banging her. Mikasa moaned and moaned and moaned each time Eren went in and out of her.

No one was hearing them. No one was looking at them. After they were done, they both kissed. They pressed their heads against each other and they kissed again.

"I love you Eren." Mikasa said.

"I love you too Mikasa." Eren said.

After Eren and Mikasa were making love to each other, they both put their clothes back on and they went back inside the camp, the wooden cabin.

Then Armin was looking at Annie's good looking legs. He wants Annie, but he's not sure if Annie feels the same way.

Annie noticed Armin looking at her legs. Armin blushed with his head looking down. Then Annie smiled as she left to go to her room.

The next day, Eren decided to try the balance test again. He wasn't going to give up. He couldn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to fight the titans.

"Eren, are you ready?" Keith asked.

"Yes sir! I'm ready!" Eren responded.

"Okay. Good. Begin the balance test." Keith said.

One of the soldiers rotated the lever and Eren started going up.

"I may have messed up before, but that doesn't matter now. I am going to succeed. I'm not giving up! Not without a fight!"

Eren finally got his balance right. Everyone cheered.

"Yes! I did it! I finally did it!" Eren said.

He did it. He finally passed the test…well, that's what he thought.

He falls again and yet again, he fails the test.

But then Keith noticed something wrong.

"Lower him." Keith said.

The solider lowered Eren down to the ground.

"No…no…I…I'm done. I'm finished." Eren said.

"Vogna, exchange belts with Eren please." Keith said.

"Yes sir!" Vogna replied.

So they exchanged belts and now Eren was ready to try again.

This time he got it right. He didn't fell down to the ground this time. He actually did it. He passed the test.

"Your equipment was defective. That's why I had Vogna switched belts with you. And from what I'm seeing right now, It looks like you finally did it, Eren." Keith said.

"So…I…I did it? I passed?" Eren asked.

Keith looked at him.

"Yes Eren. You did. You passed the test. Congratulations, kid." Keith said.

Eren smiled. He did it. He really did it. He finally passed the test. Now he can fight the titans.

"Yes! I did it! I finally did it! I passed the test! Now I can fight the titans!" Eren said.

Everyone was cheering for Eren.

Mikasa smiled at Eren. She was happy for him, because he finally passed his test. And he didn't stopped trying. Eren got down, walked over to Mikasa and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

Armin pulled Annie close to him. He was going to tell her.

"I know we just met, but…" Armin said as he started kissing Annie. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I know. I love you too, Armin." Annie said, smiled at Armin as they kept kissing each other.

But then, everyone noticed Eren was pulling Mikasa's uniform pants and underwear off of her. Then he threw them aside and many gasps came from the people. They were shocked when they saw this happened.

"Stay like that." Eren said, with a smile.

Mikasa smiled back at him and nodded.

Now that Eren passed the test, he can now fight the titans. But that was just the balance test. He has to go though a lot of more training if he wants to fight the titans and save humanity from extinction.

 **And that's it for now. To be continued...in chapter 5. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is chapter 5 of Attack on Titan. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Forest (Training Area)**

In the forest, everyone was training to kill the titans.

But these titans were made out of cardboard.

It's just for practice, that's all.

The rest of the people that were training in the forest have names.

Eren Yeager.

Armin Arlert.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Jean Kirschtein.

Sasha Braus.

Annie Leonhart.

Bertholt Hoover.

Connie Springer.

And many others as well.

Mikasa was training, flying with her gear, still bottomless as she landed on a tree and Eren was there too.

"Here." Eren said as he gave Mikasa her pants and underwear back as she smiled while putting them on.

Then they began training more, cutting the wood fake titan neck and they're really getting better at it.

Meanwhile, Annie was doing great as well. But then Armin was shocked because Annie had beaten his high score.

Armin smiled as she landed on the floor. But then Armin took her hand, leading her in the forest, without no one looking at them.

They kissed and moaned. Armin fell on-top of Annie and they broke away from the kiss and looked at each other in the eye.

Armin used his hand to take Annie's pants and underwear off.

Annie nodded.

"I love you Armin." Annie said. Armin smiled.

"I love you too, Annie." Armin said.

And then they began making love to each other.

Year later, as they're training in fighting, Reiner charged at Eren with the wooden knife, but Eren slammed Reiner to the ground. Eren helped Reiner got back up on his feet.

"Sorry Reiner. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I really gotta try to hold back next time." Eren said.

Eren turned and saw Carla wearing a new uniform, looking at him with a smile on her face. Eren smiled back at her as well.

"It's okay Eren, it's not a big deal. Here, take this wooden knife. Let's see what you can do." Reiner said, giving Eren the wooden knife.

"You know, what's the point of this training? It's not like we're gonna be fighting people that are the same size as us. I mean, who would use a knife anyway? It's not like that would kill the titans." Eren said as he got a flashback in his head. He knew what the flashback was. But there was no time for that.

"I know what you mean, Eren. But you never know what could happen in the battlefield. You could be fighting a titan, you could be fighting a person, it doesn't matter, we're soldiers and we gotta be prepared for anything." Reiner said.

"You don't believe me? Look at Annie for example." Reiner said as he looked at Annie.

Eren and Reiner looked and noticed Annie kissing Armin.

"You mean Armin's girlfriend? What about her?" Eren asked as Reiner smiled and went over to them.

Annie noticed Reiner coming to her and Armin.

She looks at Armin.

"I'll be back, Armin." Annie said, smiling at Armin as she went over to Reiner to see what he wants from her.

"What do you want, Reiner?" Annie asked.

"Heh, well look at you, you better keep up on your training or else you'll end up falling behind. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" Reiner asked.

Then Eren noticed how mad Annie was when Reiner said that to her. He could see it on her face.

 _"Dang. Look at Annie's face. This girl is ticked. I really don't want to end up being on her bad side, that's for sure."_ Eren said in his head as Reiner placed his hands on Eren's shoulders.

"Alright Eren, you go get her." Reiner said.

"Wait, what the heck, wait, hold on a second." Eren said, but the battle had already started.

Annie got in her fighting position with her fists up high.

"Alright. Don't expect me to hold back. Here we go!" Eren said as Annie kicked his leg to the point where he couldn't stand.

"Ah! Oh…son of a…" Eren tried to stand up, but he sat back down because of his injured leg.

"Are we done now?" Annie asked.

"No, you're not done yet. Now take the wooden knife from him." Reiner commanded.

"No wait! This is not-oh crap!" Eren said as Annie took the wooden knife from him and knocked him to the ground.

Reiner was shocked. He didn't know Annie was that strong to do something like that.

"Here." Annie said, giving the wooden knife to Reiner.

"Can I go back to my boyfriend, or do you want to fight me instead?" Annie asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Reiner said.

"Don't you dare, Reiner." Eren said.

"What about you, Reiner? You go ahead. You go get her." Eren said as Mikasa comes to him and helps him up.

"Yeah, you're right. A solider can either back down or face the challenge that is set before him or her." Reiner said.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come on, let's go!" Reiner said but he got beaten easily.

Eren was surprised. He never knew Annie was that strong to do something like that. Not until now.

"Hey. Who showed you how to fight like that?" Eren asked.

"My father." Annie replied.

"Oh. So, is he like a-" Eren was talking but Annie cut him off.

"Does it really matter? It's pointless, just like all this." Annie said.

"Wait, you mean the training in general?" Eren asked.

"Hand to hand combat doesn't really count against our final grade. The smart ones blow it off. It's a crapshoot anyway. Only the top ten cadets gets to serve the interior. The rest of us, forget it. The point is, only the idiots like you take this part of boot camp seriously. Idiots and whatever they are." Annie said as she put the wooden knife towards Eren's chest.

"Listen up kid. If you want to make your skills useful, then maybe you should use them against the titans. At least that's something you're so obsessed about." Annie said.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Eren said as he attempted to fight Annie again but she knocked him down to the ground easily and pointed the wooden knife to his neck instead.

"Face it. You don't fight the nature of things and win." Annie said as she got off of Eren and stood up.

"Look around you Eren. All the freaking douchebags really expect us to do is play the game. Don't be a pawn." Annie said as she walked away from Eren.

"Yeah, well I still stand about what I said earlier." Reiner said as Annie walked away and went back to her lover, Armin.

Then Eren looks at Mikasa who was smiling at him. Eren smiled back, he took her hand so that they can train more.

First, Eren had to do the balance test which was difficult for him, and then he's mixed up in this training that has you fighting with a wooden knife. But there are a lot more challenges that Eren will have to overcome when he gets the chance to face them.

Soon…

 **And that's it for chapter 5. To be continued...in chapter 6. Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready guys. Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

When the soldiers were done with their training, it was time for them to make a decision.

They have three options but they have to choose wisely.

#1: The Garrison Regiment, their job is to re-enforce the walls.

#2: The Scout Regiment, they are the ones who ride horses and they go into titan territory to take back what was theirs.

#3: The MP Regiment, they maintain law and order under orders from his or her own royal majesty.

The top ten soldiers have names.

#10: Christa Lenz.

#9: Sasha Blouse.

#8: Connie Springer.

"#7: Marco Bott.

#6: Jean Kirstein.

#5: Eren Yeager.

#4: Annie Leonhart.

#3: Bertolt Hoover.

#2: Reiner Braun.

#1: Mikasa Ackerman.

As the day came, Eren has graduated from his training and now he can choose from one of the three regiments.

The Garrison Regiment.

The Scout Regiment or the MP Regiment. It's up to Eren to decide.

So now, Eren was in the mess hall with his friends. Annie was with Armin and the two of them were kissing, like a cute couple, while sitting down at the table with each other.

Then Eren noticed Mikasa in a pretty short skirt that he told her to wear.

"Hey." Eren said smiling as Mikasa smiled as well.

Then Eren lifted her skirt and sees her lips smiling because she's not wearing anything. Then Eren pulled Mikasa's skirt back down and everyone was enjoying their meals since they graduated from their training in boot camp.

The next day, the sun was up and everyone was at the city, watching their favorite soldiers riding their horses down the road to kill more titans.

"Heads up guys! The soldiers of the Scout Regiment is back!" One man from the crowd said as the soldiers came in riding with their horses.

One of them was Erwin Smith.

"Yeah! That's right Commander Erwin. Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?" One man from the crowd asked.

"Look! It's captain Levi!" One man from the crowd said.

"He is one of the best soldiers ever! He could kill the titans all day if he wanted too. He is a freaking legend!" One man from the crowd said.

Levi didn't look too happy though.

"Enough of this, already." Levi said.

As they see captain Levi and the rest leaving outside of the walls, Eren was holding Mikasa's hand as Levi and his squad left to kill more titans. When they left, Eren took Mikasa in a alley and started making love to her.

Later, Carla was talking to Armin about something.

"Armin, where's Eren and Mikasa?" Carla asked, smiling. The new members chose what team they chose like the military police, the scouts and so on.

Armin smiled.

"They're at the top wall, but do you want me to go get him?" Armin asked.

Carla shook her head.

"No, I'll tell him later, because I have a meeting. Bye Armin." Carla said, smiling as she left.

Later,

Mikasa and Eren were on the wall until what they heard was some big shocking news.

"What? The heck do you mean you're joining the scouts? What happened to the MP, that was your whole thing right?" Eren asked.

"Chill out Eren. I can change my mind anytime I want, okay?" Connie said.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him." Mina said.

"Ain't nobody talking to you, his temper tantrum had nothing to do with it." Connie said.

"Take it easy. It's not like you're the only one." Thomas said, smiling as he moved his finger up and down his face.

"What?" Are you serious?" Eren asked.

"Well, that's a surprise." Mikasa said.

Then Sasha showed up.

"Hey guys, can y'all keep a secret? Because, look what I just got from the officer's pantry." Sasha said as she showed them the meat that she stole and everyone's eyes widened.

"Sasha, they could throw your butt to jail because of that." Eren said.

"Yeah, are you okay, Sasha?" Mikasa asked.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Connie asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'm willing to share. Oh my god, can you imagine the sandwiches? I could eat those up right now!" Sasha said.

"Just put that back." Connie commanded.

"Yeah. Do you even know how rare meat's been since the titan's took wall maria?" Mina asked.

"Uh, yeah. A little bit, but listen guys, think of it this way…pretty soon, we'll take back all the room we need for life stock." Sasha said.

Then all of a sudden everyone started wanting a piece of the meat that Sasha brought with her. But they had to get back to work, otherwise they would be in trouble for slacking off on the job.

"Come on guys. If they catch us slacking off on the job, it's game over for us." Mikasa said.

"See you guys at lunch time." Mina said as she went back to work.

Eren was holding Mikasas hand, smiling at her. Mikasa smiled back at him. They looked at the city and Eren knew that they were ready to face anything that gets in there way.

But then all of a sudden the lightning bolt hit the ground and the colossal titan appeared…

 **To be continued...in chapter 7. We're getting closer to chapter 10. Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, we're getting closer to chapter 10. We got 3 more chapters to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the colossal titan appears, he kicked the wall open. Everyone falls but they used their gear to hold on to the wall. Connie was freaking out because the titans were going to get in.

"Guys! The titans! They're-they're getting in!" Connie yelled, while freaking out.

Mikasa looked at Eren, who was mad. Then he spoke.

"This is it everyone! Live or die!" Eren shouted as he went up to attack the red titan.

Eren used his gear, shot at the colossal titan and landed on his arm. The colossal titan tried to get Eren, but he was too slow. Eren used his gear again to reach for his neck. Then, with his swords, he was about to cut his neck.

"Take this!" Eren said, but before he could kill the colossal titan, it released smoke from its back.

Eren was burning, blinded because of the smoke that was coming out of the colossal titan.

Then, Eren forced his way through the smoke and tried to force cut the titan, but he vanished.

Eren was shocked and his eyes widened.

 _"What? How did I miss? I had him. I seriously had him! How the heck did I miss?!"_ Eren asked in his head.

He used his gear to hold onto the wall and began thinking about what just happened.

"I can't believe he's gone again." Eren said. Then he noticed something.

"Wait, what the heck? Did he just vanished into thin air?" Eren asked.

"Eren what happened, where did he go, did he get away or did you took him out?" Thomas asked.

"He's gone! Exactly like five years ago. He's here one moment, and gone the next, just like that." Eren said.

Eren used his gear, went up and landed on-top of the wall with the others. Mikasa ran and hugs Eren real tight. Eren kissed her. Mikasa kissed him back.

Then the captain came.

"Look alive! Operation colossal titan response is in effect, I expect you to take part. Report to hq. If you got close to the dang thing, we need details." The captain said.

Eren, Mikasa and the others, they understood what the captain said as they left and went to hq.

Later, Annie and Armin were hugging each other, as they were kissing each other as well. They broke apart and Armin spoke.

"Don't worry Annie. We will be okay." Armin said, smiling as Annie smiled, hugging Armin. Then everyone was outside as the captain was explaining the plan.

"I expect you all to man your post, knowing the advance team has been wiped out!" The captain said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they let out a gasp.

"That's right, the outer gate is history, the titans are in! This means, the armored titan is likely to reappear! If and when he does, the inner gate will also be history!" The captain said.

"Now, your mission is to defend the wall until the evacuation's done. Also, know this everyone, if you fail the mission, you will all be punished by death. If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed! Move out!" The captain commanded.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they ran to battle.

"But many are afraid to go to battle, so they stayed where they were, not going anywhere.

Eren noticed Christa as he stopped her.

"Hey, I know we're just friends, but here." Eren said, giving her a skirt.

"Okay, now take off your pants." Eren commanded. Christa didn't like that part.

"Wait, say what now? Why?" Christa asked.

"Because this is what the skirt is for." Eren said.

"And why are you giving me this skirt, anyway?" Christa asked.

"Because I decided to. Just trust me." Eren said.

"Okay." Christa said as she did what Eren told her to do. Many people were looking as she was putting her skirt on.

Eren burned her pants and her underwear and hugs Christa as he left with Mikasa, holding her hand as she was in her pants.

Later, Eren, Mikasa and the others were on-top of the building, waiting for orders. Armin was with them as well. Mikasa looked at Eren.

"I'll protect you." Mikasa said. Eren smiled when she said that.

"Soldiers! Move out, the vanguard needs support!" The solider shouted.

Eren pulled Mikasa's pants down a little, showing the guys her exposed lady area before pulling it back up.

Their eyes widened.

"Alright, give them hell!" Eren said as they charged.

 **To be continued...in chapter 8. We're almost there to chapter 10. Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two more chapters to go guys. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

Later, Eren, Mikasa and the others were on-top of the building, waiting for orders. Armin was with them as well. Mikasa looked at Eren.

"I'll protect you." Mikasa said. Eren smiled when she said that.

"Soldiers! Move out, the vanguard needs support!" The solider shouted.

Eren pulled Mikasa's pants down a little, showing the guys her exposed lady area before pulling it back up.

Their eyes widened.

"Alright, give them hell!" Eren said as they charged.

Everyone was using their gears, getting from one place to another.

One by one they were swinging, running, jumping from building to another building and all that stuff.

Then they saw the titans.

But there were a crapload of them.

"Oh my god! There's so many of them!" Mina said.

"I know. The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed because of the titans." Thomas said.

"I don't believe this! How did those titans get so big?" One solider asked.

Eren wasn't expecting a situation like this. Now things were going to get really difficult.

" _Killing a small number of titans is one thing, but this, this is insane_." Eren said.

Eren's eyes widened when he saw a titan jumping towards them.

"We got a abnormal! Pull up!" Eren said as they used their gears to move away from the abnormal titan that jumped and hit the wall with its face.

Everyone landed on the building safely…but something was wrong. One person was missing.

"Wait…someone's missing." Eren said as he was looking for the missing person.

His eyes widened.

"Thomas! Where's Thomas?" Eren asked.

Mikasa's eyes widened as she was in shock.

"E-Eren…l-look…" She said as she pointed the direction to where Thomas was.

And there he was…Thomas…hanging upside down…in the mouth of the abnormal titan.

Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone was in shock.

"Oh…oh my god…g-guys…p-please…h-help me." Thomas could barely speak because he's badly injured because of the abnormal titan.

Everyone just watched. They didn't moved a muscle. None of them did.

Then the abnormal titan swallowed Thomas whole.

Thomas was gone. Thomas died. He disappeared inside the titan's mouth and down below to his stomach.

Everyone still didn't moved a muscle. They just saw their best friend get eaten by a abnormal titan.

After swallowing Thomas, the abnormal titan climbed down from the building and walked away.

Mikasa looked at Eren and saw how angry he was, after seeing his friend died.

She tried talking to him.

"E-Eren…a-are you…o-okay?" Mikasa asked. Eren didn't answer. She tried again.

"E-Eren?" She said and then Eren snapped.

"You bastard!" Eren yelled as he used his gear and went after the abnormal titan that killed his friend.

"Eren!" Armin yelled his name.

"Eren! No! Don't do this! Please!" Mikasa begged.

"Wait, stay with the group!" One solider said.

Then everyone was going the same direction where Eren was going.

Eren became determined to kill the abnormal titan. He wasn't going to stop until the titan was dead.

"Get back here! You're gonna pay for killing my friend! You're not getting away! Do you hear me?! You're not getting away!" Eren said as he was about to kill the titan, but he got his leg eaten off from another titan that jumped out of nowhere.

He fell down on some buildings and crashed landed on another building, not moving a muscle.

Armin landed on a building.

"Eren!" Armin yelled his name.

"Eren! No!" Mikasa said.

"Oh god, no!" Mina said.

Then the situation went from bad to worst.

Soldiers were getting eaten from the titans.

Armin was terrified, because of what was happening around him.

"No! No no, no! Please don't, I don't want to die! Please!" One solider said before one titan ate him alive.

Armin didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything but watch his friends get killed by the titans. Mikasa was killing the titans, making them pay because of what they did to Eren and the others.

" _Why…why…why can't I do anything? My friends are being devoured and all I can do is watch_." Armin said as a titan with grey hair and grey beard came to him.

The titan picked him up, holding him in the air.

" _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Why can't I do something about this?_ " Armin asked.

The titan opened its mouth and dropped Armin inside his mouth.

Armin was screaming when he was falling to his death.

Eren was still on the building, still not moving a muscle because of the pain he is in. He could hear Armin's loud scream when the titan dropped him inside his mouth.

"N-no…A-Armin…" Eren said before everything went black…

 _Flashback,_

 _"Eren! Eren! Eren!_ " Armin called him over and over again.

" _Geez Armin, why are you shouting_?" Eren asked.

" _Sorry. But, look what I just found. It's my grandfather's book that he kept hidden for a while now. And guess what, this book is about the outside world_!" Armin said.

" _Please tell me you're joking right? I mean, come on Armin, this is serious. Stuff about the outside world is illegal, you could go to jail for that_." Eren said.

" _Yeah I know but, trust me, you will change your mind once you see it. According to this book, most of the world is covered with salty water so deep, you can't reach the bottom. They have a name for it too, they call it the sea_." Armin explained.

" _Wait, you mean salty for real? Come on, you're making it up. If something valuable like salt was just floating around underwater, merchants would have scooped it out ages ago_." Eren said.

" _Yeah, that's the thing, the sea never runs out, it's that big_." Armin said.

" _Yeah, whatever_." Eren said.

" _Just bare with me, there's a lot more than salt_." Armin said as he opened the book.

" _Check this out, water that glows like fire, fields of ice, giant rocks that takes days to climb, just imagine how huge the outside world must be_." Armin said.

" _Yeah. It does sound really cool_." Eren said.

" _Okay listen Eren, you got to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Because my parents…well, they're gonna sneak out the walls just to see the outside world for themselves_." Armin said.

" _They'll get to see the outside world for the first time_." Eren said.

" _Look at me, Eren_." Armin commanded. Eren looked at Armin.

" _We should do it ourselves one day. We can have adventures like the guy who wrote this book_." Armin said.

 _Flashback ended,_

Eren opened his eyes, he got up and went to save Armin. Before he fell to his death, Eren grabbed his hand real tight, not letting go of Armin. Then he used all of his strength to throw Armin out of the titan's mouth and to the rooftop of the building.

Armin turned around.

"Eren!" Armin yelled his name. Eren was still in the titan's mouth, but he was holding the mouth open, just so that he could have enough time to speak.

"I refuse to die like this, understand?" Eren asked as he was trying his best to keep the titan's mouth open, just so that he could speak his words.

"Armin, listen. We're still going to the outside world. The things you told me about. I have to see them. I have to." Eren said.

But then it was too late. Eren's time was up.

"Eren! No!" Armin yelled and then all of a sudden, the titan closed its mouth shut and Eren was gone.

Armin's eyes widened and tears were falling down from his eyes. The titan swallowed Eren whole and Armin let out a loud scream.

Mikasa heard Armin's loud scream and turned around to look at the direction where she heard the loud scream. She knew something was wrong. It didn't felt right. But she wasn't there, though. She didn't saw what Armin saw. But sooner or later she'll find out what happened. And when she does find out what happened…it's not gonna turn out well…It won't be good…at all…

 **To be continued...in chapter 9. We're almost there, guys. Just two more chapters to go. Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**One more chapter to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

After seeing the titan eat Eren alive, Armin just stayed where he was, completely frozen, not moving a muscle.

Then he felt hands on him.

"Armin! Hey Armin, what happened?! Speak to me! Please!" Mikasa shouted as Armin looks at her.

"Mikasa…E…Eren…is dead…" Armin said. Mikasa gasped.

"W-What?" Mikasa said.

Then Armin lost it. He screamed.

"You're a worthless bastard! Why can't you just die?! Screw you!" Armin said to himself, not to Mikasa.

Then Mikasa was in tears because Eren was gone. But she tried holding it back. She held Armin's face and made him look at her.

"Armin, It's okay to cry. There's nothing wrong about that. But right now, there's no time for that. Eren wanted us to fight and never give up. So come on, let's keep moving." Mikasa said as Armin nodded and he stood up.

Then they both left to go to find either titans or survivors that were in the city.

Later, some soldiers were chasing a titan that was running towards the gate. The people started panicking and tried pushing the wagon, just to get through.

"Can someone tell me why this idiot is ignoring us?" One male solider asked.

"It's a abnormal, stop trying to figure it out!" Another male solider said.

"This thing is too fast, we'll never be able to catch it before it reaches the gate." One female solider said.

"Don't worry, we will, just stay on him!" One male solider commanded.

Then Carla in full speed attached her gear onto the back of the titan and killed it before it reached the gate.

Everyone started cheering for Carla because she saved their lives. Then she wondered, why they haven't left yet.

"Excuse me, what's going on? Why has no one left yet?" Carla asked.

"Hey, I'm the friend of the commander. By the way, force these idiots to push this wagon, now!" The president commanded.

But then Carla took her blade out and pointed the blade straight at him as he got scared.

"Sir, maybe we should uh…" The man said as the president changed his mind.

"Fine. Move the dang wagon out." The president said as they started moving the wagon out of the way, so that the people can get through.

Everyone got out safely, and then the little girl spoke.

"Thank you! You're amazing!" The little girl said.

"You saved our lives, miss. All of us are in your debt. Thank you." The mother said.

Carla put her blades in her gear, and salute to the mother and the little girl, smiling as they left. Then Carla left to kill more titans as she remembers a romantic moment of her and Eren.

 _Flashback,_

 _"Come on mom, I can take care of myself." Eren said as Carla giggles, because Mikasa always help him._

 _"I know Eren but she loves you." Carla said, smiling as Eren smiled._

 _"I know and I love her too and I also love you."_ Eren said smiling as she smiled. He took her in a room as he went in her dress and sex happened.

Eren laid Carla down onto the floor and started banging her.

Carla and Eren moaned. He stopped and she looked at him.

 _"I love you too Eren."_ Carla said with a smile. Eren smiled too. Then they continued. Eren kissed Carla. She kissed him back. Then he kissed her neck. She moaned.

 _"Oh Eren…"_ Carla said.

 _"Oh mom…"_ Eren said.

He stopped and touched Carla's lady area. She gasped and moaned.

 _"Oh my god!"_ Carla said and moaned again.

 _"Eren, please take me sweetheart. Please!"_ Carla begged.

 _"Okay mom. I will."_ Eren said as he began banging her again and again.

Carla moaned loudly.

Eren moaned loudly as well.

After they were done, Eren fell on-top of Carla. She kissed his forehead.

 _"I love you Eren."_ Carla said. Eren looked at her.

 _"I love you too mom."_ Eren said with a smile.

Carla smiled back at him. Eren kissed her cheek and she kissed his forehead again and they fell asleep in the room.

 _End of flashback,_

As Carla smiled, she went on to kill more titans.

Later,

Mikasa and Armin found the others on the roof. But the problem was, everyone was scared. They don't have the courage to face the titans. Armin found Annie and ran to her.

"Annie!" Armin yelled.

Annie turned around and saw that her lover was still alive.

"Armin! You're alive!" Annie yelled as she ran to him.

Then Armin and Annie hugged each other and started kissing each other as Mikasa sees that everyone is afraid, but not Reiner or Bertholt.

Jean noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where's that bastard Eren?" Jean asked as Mikasa got mad and punched him.

"Eren's…dead. He's gone but don't say that again! Ever!" Mikasa said as she sighed and walked over.

"Listen, we need to get to base to get the gas…you all are cowards." Mikasa said as she took off her pants and undies and threw them aside, and now she's bottomless as they're looking at her.

Mikasa's bottomless and her exposed lady area was out, they could see it.

"I'll kill them all!" Mikasa said as she used her gear and flew away.

Sasha looks at her own pants and she's blushing.

" _Maybe later._ " Sasha said to herself, because she wants to be bottomless too, just like Mikasa.

Then suddenly, Jean, Connie, Reiner, and the rest used their gears and flew away.

"Hey! Seriously! Come on you bunch of chickens!" Sasha shouted as everyone left, using their gears.

 **To be continued...in chapter 10 which will be the last chapter to re-upload. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it. The last re-uploaded chapter for now. Here we go. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mikasa and Armin found the others on the roof. But the problem was, everyone was scared. They don't have the courage to face the titans. Armin found Annie and ran to her.

"Annie!" Armin yelled.

Annie turned around and saw that her lover was still alive.

"Armin! You're alive!" Annie yelled as she ran to him.

Then Armin and Annie hugged each other and started kissing each other as Mikasa sees that everyone is afraid, but not Reiner or Bertholt.

Jean noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where's that bastard Eren?" Jean asked as Mikasa got mad and punched him.

"Eren's…dead. He's gone but don't say that again! Ever!" Mikasa said as she sighed and walked over.

"Listen, we need to get to base to get the gas…you all are cowards." Mikasa said as she took off her pants and undies and threw them aside, and now she's bottomless as they're looking at her.

Mikasa's bottomless and her exposed lady area was out, they could see it.

"I'll kill them all!" Mikasa said as she used her gear and flew away.

Sasha looks at her own pants and she's blushing.

" _Maybe later_." Sasha said to herself, because she wants to be bottomless too, just like Mikasa.

Then suddenly, Jean, Connie, Reiner, and the rest used their gears and flew away.

"Hey! Seriously! Come on you bunch of chickens!" Sasha shouted as everyone left, using their gears.

Along the way, Mikasa was killing the titans, clearing a path for her friends.

"Alright guys, follow Mikasa! Avoid landing if you can! And get to hq before you ran out of gas…and try not to make eye contact with Mikasa because she's bottomless right now." Jean commanded.

"Dang, Mikasa's a freaking titan slayer. How is she going so fast? And how is she okay being bottomless?" Connie asked.

Armin noticed something was wrong.

" _Oh no. Mikasa's using too much gas. She could run out of it any second. It doesn't matter how skilled she is, if she runs out of gas, then we're good as dead_." Armin said in his head.

Mikasa in full speed killed the titan and continued using her gear to get to hq.

" _Mikasa's doing something different here. Even though Eren is not here with us, she's distracting herself from grief by killing the titans, ignoring the fact that Eren is dead. But, if she's not careful, she could…"_ Armin said in his head, as Mikasa ran out of gas for her gear.

Armin's eyes widened.

Mikasa fell down on the roof, rolled down and fell off the building.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled her name as he went after her.

Jean noticed.

"Dang." Jean said.

"Jean! You lead the others to hq, I'll go after Armin." Connie said.

"I'll go with you! Jean said but Connie refused.

"Don't be stupid! There's titans everywhere! You gotta help the others!" Connie said as he flew away from Jean and the others.

Jean's gonna face more titans along the way. He didn't liked it.

"Dang it!" Jean said in anger as he and the rest flew away, using their gears to get to hq.

* * *

Mikasa was looking up at the sky, thinking about what happened.

" _Why? Why does this have to happen again? Why now? I've lost my family_." Mikasa said in her head as she held her weapon in the air, looking at it.

She got up and fell on her knees.

" _Why? Wasn't losing my first family hard enough? It's all over. There's nothing left for them to take from me. My family is gone. Again_." Mikasa said in her head as she heard big footstep noises coming to her, but she didn't care. She lost her family again, so nothing else really matters right now.

* * *

Jean and the others weren't close to headquarters.

" _Dang it. It's no use, we're not getting anywhere near to headquarters. Well, that's if you don't mind dying_." Jean said in his head, as he noticed something was wrong.

One solider was trying to use his gear to move, but he couldn't move.

" _Crap, he's out of gas_." Jean said as he saw that the solider turned around and saw the titans coming towards him.

"No! Stay back!" The male solider commanded.

Jean felt bad because of what was happening. He didn't know what to do. Then one solider decided to save him.

"Tod, I'll save you!" One male solider said.

"No wait!" Jean said as the female solider came to help.

"I'm coming!" The female solider said.

The titan picked up Tod and he was shaking his head, freaking out.

"Stop it!" The male solider commanded as he got grabbed by a titan and died.

Jean's eyes widened.

It was too late for Tod now. The titan opened its mouth and Tod screamed as he was eaten alive.

Jean was scared because of what he was seeing with his own eyes.

" _Why couldn't I stopped them? Why didn't I stopped them? If I had kept this together, this never would've happened_." Jean said in his head.

The titan held the female solider's arms and she screamed as she was eaten alive.

 _"I wasn't meant to lead. I'm the last person that should be doing this right now."_ Jean said in his head.

Soliders were screaming. Soliders were dying. And soliders were getting eaten by the titans.

Jean, Reiner, Annie and the rest didn't know what to do. All they could hear was their friends screaming and screaming. This was really sad and depressing for them. The titans were killing the soliders and Jean was scared, he didn't know what to do about it. He closed his eyes, hoping that this nightmare will end soon.

* * *

Mikasa was still where she was, not even bothered to move. She put her blades back in her gear.

" _This world is cruel, but it's also beautiful_." Mikasa said in her head, as she remembered the time where Eren gave Mikasa his scarf.

The titan was coming close to her, but she didn't care.

" _It was a good life_." Mikasa said in her head as she closed her eyes, getting ready to die.

The titan reached out to grab Mikasa and before the titan could grab her, she cut the titan's fingers off with her blades. The titan attacked Mikasa but she got out of the way. The titan attacked her again, which pushed her against the wall.

 _"Why?"_ Mikasa asked as the titan attacked her again, which sent her flying in the air.

" _I've already given up_." Mikasa said as she fell to the ground, coughing.

" _So why? Why am I struggling? Why do I even bother_?" Mikasa asked as the titan tried to get up, but fell in the debris.

" _Why do I still keep going? I mean, I've lost any reason to live. What keeps pushing me_?" Mikasa said as she backed away from the titan and turned around to see another titan coming towards them.

Then she remembered something.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight_!" Eren said.

"Eren…" Mikasa said as she remembered what he said to her.

" _Kill or be killed! The only way to live, is to fight_!" Eren said.

Remembering what Eren said, this inspired and motivated Mikasa.

" _You're right Eren. I'm through giving up_." Mikasa said as she started tearing up and as the memories started coming back to her.

" _I'll never give up again_." Mikasa said as the tears fell down from her eyes.

" _Because if I die…then these memories of you die with me_." Mikasa said as she remembered her times with Eren.

" _That's why…I'll do whatever it takes to win, whatever it takes to live_!" Mikasa said as she screamed and suddenly…the titan behind Mikasa stomped the ground which made Mikasa ascend into the air and punched the other titan, causing the titan to fall to the ground.

Mikasa fell to the ground.

"Dang…what was that…" Mikasa said as she let out a gasp.

 **To be continued...I've now re-uploaded all the chapters. Now the story can continue. Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go guys, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for.** **Attack On Titan: Something To Fight For is back. Here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _That's why…I'll do whatever it takes to win, whatever it takes to live_!" Mikasa said as she screamed and suddenly…the titan behind Mikasa stomped the ground which made Mikasa ascend into the air and punched the other titan, causing the titan to fall to the ground.

Mikasa fell to the ground.

"Dang…what was that…" Mikasa said as she let out a gasp.

What she saw was the big titan who punched the other titan to the ground.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the titan.

Then the titan roared which made Mikasa cover her ears.

The titan teared the other titan's flesh and began stomping it's head again and again.

Mikasa was in shock seeing this happen.

" _That titan...it's...it's killing the other titan_." Mikasa said in her head.

The titan stomped the other titan's head over and over again until it was dead.

Armin was using his maneuver gear, looking for Mikasa.

"Mikasa, please be alright. I'm coming for you." Armin said.

Then he heard a roar and turned to see Mikasa on the ground.

"There she is." Armin said.

Then he used his maneuver gear, hooked onto a wall, grabbed Mikasa and landed on the building.

"Mikasa. Are you alright?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Armin." Mikasa replied.

Then Connie came.

"You guys alright?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, we're alright." Armin replied.

"Then we better get out of here." Connie said as another titan came into the area.

"Crap! Two fifth-teen meter titans!" Connie said.

"No, that one's different." Mikasa said.

Armin saw the skeleton body of the titan and was confused.

"How?" Armin asked.

The two titans roared at each other, getting ready to fight.

The good titan showed its fighting stance, which shocked Mikasa, Armin and Connie.

Then before the titan could fight the good titan, the good titan punched its head off, sending the head flying to the building. The headless titan fell to the ground in defeat. Then the good titan stomped the headless titan, killing it.

"It...it just finished it off. It knew exactly where the weak spot was." Armin said.

"It knew how to do hand to hand combat. What was that thing?" Mikasa asked.

"Does it really matter? Let's just say it was a abnormal. Come on let's go." Connie said, but before they could leave Armin stopped them.

"Wait. I have a idea. How about we use that titan and bring it to HQ?" Armin asked.

"Are you insane?! You wanna bring that thing with us?!" Connie said.

"Look I know it's crazy, but think about it...we could bring this titan to HQ and let him kill the other titans for us." Armin explained.

Connie was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Then Mikasa spoke.

"It's worth a shot." Mikasa said. Connie was shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Connie asked.

"It's better than dying anyway. So why not?" Mikasa said.

Connie didn't like the plan but at this point, what else could they do?

"Alright, but we'll look like idiots if we screw this up." Connie said.

"Yeah, then let's not screw this up." Armin said.

"We can do this, I know we can." Mikasa said as she flew away, using her maneuver gear.

"This is nuts, but whatever, let's do this thing." Connie said as he picked up Armin and followed Mikasa.

* * *

Later, Jean was still standing there watching the titans devour their teammates.

 _"Why didn't I stopped them...I'm the last person that should be doing this right now."_ Jean said in his head as he closed his eyes and everything went black...

 _"No...wait...this is our chance. We can make it to HQ while they are distracted."_ Jean said in his head.

"Guys! Hurry! Make it to HQ while they're distracted!" Jean said as he started running, making his way to HQ.

The others followed him as well.

 _"We can do this...well, if we run out of gas, we're dead anyway."_ Jean said in his head.

"Give it everything you got!" Jean commanded.

Jean and the rest of his team used their maneuver gears to get to HQ, while avoiding the titans as well.

One titan grabbed Jean's foot, but he cut the titan's finger off and flew away.

He landed on the building and started running, Marco followed him.

"Jean! You did it, you saved our lives back there. I'm not kidding man, I'm serious, we're still alive because of you." Marco said honestly.

"Thanks man, but focus on the mission, we're not out of this yet." Jean said as he was avoiding the titans while trying to make it to HQ.

Unfortunately, one of the soldiers was grabbed by a titan, while screaming in pain.

Jean saw this happen.

"Dang it!" Jean said as he avoided the hands of the titans and flew straight into the building, breaking the window.

Everyone else did the same and landed safely.

 _"Did everyone else made it? How many bodies did I crawl over? How many people died on my orders?"_ Jean said as he looked at the two soldiers hiding under the table.

"Wait a second...you're with the supply team, right?" Jean asked.

"Y-Yeah." One male soldier said.

Then Jean grabbed him and punched him in the face.

Marco came and stopped him.

"Jean! Stop!" Marco told him as he grabbed him from behind.

"You cowards! You left us out there on our own! Many people died because you didn't had the guts to do your job!" Jean yelled.

"The titans had us surrounded! There was nothing we could've done to stop them! We couldn't do anything, okay?!" The female soldier yelled back.

"It's your job to handle the situation and help us out anyway!" Jean yelled back.

Then they heard something and it sounded like something was about to smash into the building.

"Look out! Incoming!" One of the soldiers said as two titans broke through the building.

"Oh crap. There's two many people in here. They can smell us." Jean said.

Then everyone started screaming and panicking.

 _"Well...this is it...this is reality. Deep down I always knew it. There is just no winning_ _against them."_ Jean said in his head as he saw something punched the two titans.

"What?" Jean said as the two titans were punched to the ground.

The good titan let out a loud roar which made Jean speechless.

"How...what...what the heck just happen?" Jean asked.

Then Mikasa, Armin and Connie came into the building.

"Mikasa!" Jean said when he saw her.

"Armin!" Annie said as she ran to him, hugging him.

"It's okay Annie. I'm here." Armin said, hugging her back.

As Armin and Annie were hugging each other, Sasha noticed Reiner and Bertholdt looking at her, which made Sasha blushed and giggled.

"S-So...am I dreaming this or what?" Jean asked.

"Good job Armin, because of you, we're still alive." Connie said as he patted Armin on the shoulder.

"Hey guys, listen up, that big titan over there is on our side. And the best part is, he couldn't care less about us! That's right, you heard me, this big strong powerful titan is our ticket out of here." Connie explained.

"So basically, what you're saying is that we're fighting fire with fire?" Annie asked as Mikasa nodded.

Then they went to get some supplies that will help them on their mission.

Later, everyone was sitting down in a room while the titans were underground looking for their next meal.

Annie noticed Reiner and Bertholdt looking at her, which made her looked away from them. Then Mikasa noticed Christa.

"So Christa, you're still wearing the skirt Eren told you to wear?" Mikasa asked.

Christa nodded.

"Yes. Why?" Christa asked.

Mikasa pulled down Christa's skirt, making her bottomless.

"Do it for him." Mikasa said as Christa covered her lady area. Christa nodded.

"I will." Christa replied.

Then Armin made a plan that will hopefully work once they do it correctly. Then they went down stairs getting ready to kill some titans and take back HQ.

 **To be continued...Leave your reviews down below if you want to.** **Attack On Titan: Something To Fight For is back and now the story can continue. Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you enjoyed chapter 11, then you might enjoy chapter 12. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good news everyone, we got some guns. And they are literally covered in dust." Jean said as he reloaded the gun in his hand.

"These guns could be useful against people, but come on guys, are these guns really effective against titans?" Jean asked.

"Well, we're about to find out." Armin said as he began explaining the plan to everyone, Annie kissed his cheek, holding him.

Then Sasha noticed Reiner and Bertholdt walking over to her.

"Oh, ummm hi guys." Sasha said nervously.

Bertholdt looks at Sasha.

"You look cute." Bertholdt said.

Reiner smiled, agreeing with what Bertholdt said.

"He's right you're adorable sometimes...say how about if we make it out of here alive, we can get something to eat, just the three of us?" He asked smiling as Sasha blushed and nodded.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes, I would love that!" Sasha said.

"Alright everyone, let's go and kill some titans!" One male solider said.

Then everyone got in the lift and everyone went downstairs to get ready to kill some titans.

* * *

The lift went all the way down until they saw the titans. When they saw the titans the lift stopped.

"Alright everyone. Get ready. Just like we planned." Marco said as he reloaded his gun, getting ready to fire at the titans.

While everyone else who was above the others were waiting for the titans to get close, they had their blades out, getting ready to kill the titans.

"Stay focus, guys. We got this." Reiner said.

"We cannot screw this up, If we do, we're dead." Jean said.

"Just wait for them to get close. Then we strike." Mikasa said.

Then one titan turned and looked at the soldiers with a creepy smile on its face which caused the soldiers to freak out.

"Don't panic! Stay focus, just let them get close!" Marco commanded.

The titans began getting closer and closer to the soldiers.

"Wait. Steady. On my mark." Marco said as he put his finger on the trigger.

Then the titans got closer and closer.

"Almost there. Just wait. Not yet." Marco said as the titans got really close to the soldiers.

Then they began their attack on the titans.

"Fire!" Marco yelled as everyone started shooting the titan's eyes, blinding them.

Then Annie, Sasha, Mikasa and everyone else jumped and struck the titans, killing them.

"Oh man, that was close, you did good Annie." Connie said.

"Thanks. You did good as well." Annie said.

"Alright everyone, the plan worked. Go and get some gas, so we can get out of here." Jean said as everyone cheered.

While everyone was refilling their maneuver gears with gas, Marco sat next to Jean.

"Hey Marco, what you said back there about me being a leader...don't say something like that again, alright?" Jean said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but...you're not a leader because you're strong...you're a leader because you know what it's like to be weak. You're scared out of your mind, just like the rest of us. It makes you empathize with us and sympathetic to your friends. That's what I think. Once again, I believe you would totally make a great leader, Jean." Marco said honestly.

Jean was speechless because of what Marco said to him.

Mikasa was holding Christa who was still bottomless like a little girl.

"You love Eren, don't you?" Mikasa asked as she opened Christa's legs a little and rubbed her lady area as she kissed her cheek.

Christa moaned and nodded as she smiled, then Mikasa pulled away and helped her get the gas they needed.

* * *

Everyone was free, they used their maneuver gears to fly outside, while cheering in victory.

Christa noticed Mikasa and flew to her.

Jean, Annie, Armin and the rest followed them.

"Mikasa? What's wrong, we have to go." Christa said.

"Look over there." Mikasa said as Christa gasped at what she saw.

Christa saw the titans eating the good titan.

"T-They're...e-eating him? W-why are they eating him?" Christa asked in shock.

"Cannibalism? He should be regenerating, right? I've never seen this before. Titans eating another titan." Armin said.

"I thought maybe we could study this titan. This could be just what humanity needs. A sign of hope." Mikasa said.

"She's right. That titan's too valuable to just be killed by those titans. We should bring it with us and study it." Reiner said.

"What?! Are you crazy? We're finally free from this nightmare and you just wanna stay?" Jean asked.

"This titan could be a useful ally, right? It sounds like a good idea to me, so I don't see why not." Annie said.

"Are you even listening to yourself, right now?" Jean asked as Armin gasped at what he saw.

"Oh no, it's the titan that ate Thomas!" Armin said.

The good titan saw the titan that ate Thomas and ran straight after him, biting his neck and holding him in the air.

Then he used the titans body to kill the other titans. He let out a loud roar and fell to the ground.

"Well, there's not much we can do here now. Let's just go and get out of here. We're lucky the titan didn't get bored, we would've been next on the menu." Jean said but nobody moved. They stayed where they were.

"Come on guys, a titan's a titan, nothing more than that." Jean said.

Then what they saw shocked them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Eren Yeager came out of the titan's body.

Mikasa gasped as her eyes widened at what she saw. Her lover was still alive. Eren was the good titan this entire time.

Mikasa flew down to the ground, Christa followed her as well.

Mikasa and Christa ran to him and both hugged him. They put their ears to Eren's chest, hearing his heartbeat. Then they both cried, happy and glad that Eren was still alive this entire time.

 **To be continued...leave your reviews down below if you want to. Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mikasa, Christa, and the others found out it was Eren who was killing all the titans. Can they keep his titan's powers a secret? How will they** **convince the people not to kill him? What will Bertholdt Reiner and Sasha become when their moment comes? Enjoy this next chapter of this story.**

* * *

Eren woke up and found himself inside the stomach of the titan that ate him. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He saw many dead bodies of the soldiers that were with him during their first battle with the titans.

His eyes widened at the sight of so many dead bodies that he saw, which made him screamed.

 _"No...this...this isn't real."_ Eren said in his head.

 _"We trained to become soldiers. We were no longer the weaklings we thought we were. We trained so that we could beat them. This can't be happening. This can't be."_ Eren said before hearing a girl's voice.

"Please...someone...help me...It's so hot...I need to go back to my mom. She'll be worried." The girl said which made Eren's memories of his mom come back to him.

 _Flashback_

 _"I love you Eren."_ Carla said. Eren looked at her.

 _"I love you too mom."_ Eren said with a smile.

Carla smiled back at him. Eren kissed her cheek and she kissed his forehead again and they fell asleep in the room.

 _"Mom."_ Eren said in his head.

 _End of flashback,_

"Help me...please..." The girl said as she was sinking to her death.

 _"Why has it come to this? Why is everything taken from us? Our lives. Our dreams. Everything."_ Eren said as he started crying.

But Eren was not going to accept defeat. He wasn't done yet. He was still determined to kill every last titan on earth.

"Screw you. Screw you. Screw you all to hell!" Eren said as he raised his missing hand in the air.

"I refused to die like this! I will kill them all! Every last one of them! You hear me?! Every last one of them!" Eren said before turning into a titan himself.

The titan that ate Eren died as he came out of the titan's body.

He let out a loud roar which caused the small titan to start walking to him.

Eren stomped on the titan causing the head to come off as he was walking toward the small titan.

"This isn't your world. Not anymore." Eren said as the small titan jumped at him, but Eren punched the small titan in the mouth, killing it.

"I'll kill every last one of you!" Eren said.

The small titan's body fell to the ground, but Eren was not done with it.

"Get up! Get up! Let me kill you again! And again! And again!" Eren said as he was stomping the small titan's body over and over again.

"You will all die! All of you...you all going to die..." Eren said which shocked Christa.

"Eren...are you okay?" Christa asked.

Then Eren realized he and his friends were surrounded by soldiers.

"Eren." Mikasa said as she found him awake and breathing.

Christa, Mikasa, Armin and Annie were with Eren, protecting him from anyone who tries to get closer to him.

"Eren, can you move? Please, talk to them. They're scared, but maybe you can try to make them understand." Christa said.

"What? Make them understand? What do you mean?" Eren asked before he was cut off by the captain.

"Eren! Answer this question! Are you a human or a titan?!" The captain asked.

Eren was confused when he asked that question. Christa hugged Eren, holding him real tight.

"He's human!" Christa shouted.

"Lies! We all saw him come out of the titan body!" The captain shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile

Sasha was drinking water when she notice Reiner and Bertholdt coming to her. Reiner picked her up and Bertholdt followed him to a room.

Reiner puts Sasha down on the bed and kisses her lips. Bertholdt kisses Sasha's pants where her lady area is. Reiner and Bertholdt pulled away and spoke.

"Sasha...Bertholdt and I...we both have feelings for you." Reiner said honestly.

Sasha blushed at Reiner's words.

"W-What? R-Really? You really love me like that?" Sasha asked nervously.

"Yes. Of course we do. So what do you think? Will you accept us as lovers?" Bertholdt asked.

Sasha smiled at them.

"Reiner...Bertholdt...yes. Yes I will accept you guys as my lovers." Sasha said as she kissed Reiner and Bertholdt.

Then she took their hands, leading them outside to eat.

Everything was fine. Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt were eating their food together. Sasha smiled at them. Reiner and Bertholdt smiled back at her.

Then suddenly...a lighting bolt came down from the sky, hitting the ground...

 **To be continued...Eren's friends gotta help prove that he is not a threat to humanity otherwise the captain might just kill him and his friends without a second thought. Leave your reviews down below if you want to. Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eren is surrounded by soldiers and has no idea what's going on. His friends try their best to protect him from anyone who tries to kill him.**

 **Sasha accepts Bertholdt and Reiner as lovers. Then the lighting bolt hits the ground and what they saw was terrifying...**

* * *

Mikasa, Armin, Christa and Annie were all inside the titan's half stomach. Everyone was shocked because of what happened.

"Oh...oh my god." Christa said.

"E-Eren just turned into a titan again...h-how...how is this possible?" Armin asked before Mikasa snapped him out of it.

"Eren saved us...that's all that matters now." Mikasa said.

"She's right. As long as we're alive, I don't care what happened." Annie said.

Then Eren came to them.

"Mikasa! Armin! Christa! Annie! Are you guys alright?" Eren asked.

"Yes, we're alright. But Eren, what happened? What's happening?" Christa asked.

"I don't know. But this titan is about to fade away, just like any other titan corpse." Eren said as he went to check to see what's happening in the area around them.

"I can't see anything through this smoke. But we need to hurry before they reload the cannons and start shooting at us." Eren said as he went back to his friends.

"Listen guys, I think I'm starting to remember now. This key, my farther gave me this key. Our house in Shiganshina. If I can make it back there, I can find out the titan's secrets." Eren said before getting angry and banged his fist on the titan's bones.

"Why did my farther kept this information secret? How many people died because my dad didn't shared this information? The information could've saved lives!" Eren said in anger.

"And he kept all this a secret. Why dad...where were you these last five years ago?" Eren asked as Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eren. Right now, we have important things to do at the moment." Mikasa said.

"Right." Eren said as he nodded.

While Eren and his friends were trying to figure something out, Riko told the captain that everything was ready.

"Sir, the cannons are ready, what are your orders?" Riko asked.

The captain was so terrified, he couldn't speak because of what is happening right now.

"B-Be prepared! They could attack at any moment! Fire at them when I give the order!" The captain said.

"Understood." Riko said.

"Alright guys, listen...this may sound crazy but...I'm going back to Shiganshina." Eren said as Annie's eyes widened when he said that.

"Are you serious? But, why go back there? It's probably destroyed or it's covered with titans." Annie said.

"I need to find the answers to all of this. The titans, the walls, everything." Eren said.

Christa hugged him, not letting go of him. She doesn't want him to go.

"No. Eren, please don't go. I need you." Christa said.

Eren smiled at Christa as he pulled his male parts out, and slowly entered Christa who was still bottomless. Christa moaned in pleasure. Mikasa smiled at them as she remembered her first time with Eren.

"Come on guys, hurry up before the smoke clears." Mikasa said, smiling as she kissed Christa. Armin and Annie were holding each other as they remember their final moments with each other.

Eren moaned as he was banging Christa over and over again. Christa closed her eyes and moaned. She never done this with anyone before except Eren. As Christa and Eren were having their moment, she remembered the time where Eren gave her the skirt.

 _Flashback_

Eren noticed Christa as he stopped her.

 _"Hey, I know we're just friends, but here."_ Eren said, giving her a skirt.

 _"Okay, now take off your pants."_ Eren commanded. Christa didn't like that part.

 _"Wait, say what now? Why?"_ Christa asked.

 _"Because this is what the skirt is for."_ Eren said.

 _"And why are you giving me this skirt, anyway?"_ Christa asked.

 _"Because I decided to. Just trust me."_ Eren said.

 _"Okay."_ Christa said as she did what Eren told her to do.

 _Flashback over_

Christa smiled with joy. She was glad Eren came to her. She didn't care how awkward that moment was. If Eren had not done that, she wouldn't be here with Eren right now.

Finally, Eren exploded inside of Christa. Eren and Christa were both breathing heavily. Eren kissed Christa. She kissed him back without hesitation. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"I'm glad you came to me Eren. I'm glad you gave me that skirt. I love you, Eren." Christa said.

Eren smiled as he remembered that moment with her.

"I love you too. I love Mikasa as well." Eren said as he looked at Mikasa who was smiling at him.

Eren pulled out of Christa and put his male parts back in his pants. Then he looks at Armin.

"Armin, if you can convince them that I'm not a threat to humanity, then we'll go with that plan, If not, then I'll go with my previous plan which is going to Shiganshina to find out the secrets that were kept hidden from us. You can do this, Armin. I know you can." Eren said.

"Why would you want me to do this?" Armin asked.

"Because, If it weren't for you going to Hannes for help, Me, my mom and Mikasa would've been eaten by the titans." Eren said.

Armin smiled because Eren believes in him. Armin was not the burden he thought he was. He was a good friend and he always will be a good friend.

"Captain, the cannons are ready!" One of the soldiers said.

"Hurry Armin, times up. What's it gonna be?" Eren asked.

Then Armin got up with a brave look on his face.

"I'm gonna try my best to convince them that you're not a threat to humanity. You guys just stay here and try not to do anything that looks suspicious. Alright?" Armin asked.

Mikasa, Eren, and Christa nodded. Annie kissed Armin.

"Please come back to me, Armin." Annie commanded.

Armin smiled.

"Don't worry Annie, I will. I promise." Armin said before he turned around, took his gear off and appeared in-front of the captain and the soldiers.

"Is this your true form monster?! Don't do anything stupid, I'll have you blown up before you could do anything!" The captain yelled.

Armin turned around to see Mikasa, Eren, Christa and Annie looking at him. They all nodded.

Then Armin turned around, and made his solider salute position and started screaming at the captain and the soldiers.

"I am Armin Arlert, sir! Eren is humanity's only hope to defeat the titans! If we can use his titan powers to defeat the titans and end this nightmare, I believe we will be successful! If you kill us now, then we're dead! We'll all be dead because you can't get these words through your pathetic skull!" Armin yelled.

Everyone was shocked including Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt who was watching the whole thing happening the entire time.

"He sounds convincing, sir. Maybe we should..." The solider was about to finish his sentence, but the captain cut him off.

"Shut up!" The captain yelled.

 _"I don't care what they said, they're all traitors!"_ The captain said in his head as he raised his hand in the air, getting ready to fire at them.

Armin's eyes widened at what was about to happen, Mikasa was about to pull our her blades, Christa was crying her eyes out, Eren and Annie were about to bite their hands and someone stopped the captain before he could give out the order to shoot them.

"That's enough captain." Someone said as everyone was shocked to see him.

"C-Commander Pixis." The captain said.

"Do you see how perfect his salute is, captain?" Pixis said as he looked at Armin.

"Now that is a perfect salute. Gather up soldiers, I think everyone here deserves a chance to share what's on their mind." Pixis said smiling as Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Eren and Christa sighed in relief.

 **Commander Pixis saved Eren and his friends from death. Now Eren must become a sign of hope for everyone. Everything turns out good at first, but when Eren turns into a titan, something** **unfortunate happens that ruins the whole mission...leave your reviews down below if you want to. Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Commander Pixis saved Eren and his friends from death. Now Eren must become a sign of hope for everyone. But not everyone will agree to this plan.**

* * *

After that disaster was over, Eren Mikasa and Christa were on top of the wall with Commander Pixis. He was drinking his drink as he was looking at the titans below him.

"Nope. I wouldn't want to be eaten by you guys. Being eaten by a titan wouldn't be too bad, unless it was a sexy lady one." Pixis said smiling as he noticed something.

"Ummmm...young girl, why are you bottomless?" Pixis asked as Eren looked at Christa too as she covers her lady area.

"It was me sir. I burned her skirt." Mikasa said.

Pixis just nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, can you do it Eren? Can you seal the wall?" Pixis asked as he looks at him.

Eren noticed Mikasa and Christa were holding his arms. He smiled.

"Yes. I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal the hole, but I will do it!" Eren said.

Pixis smiled.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Pixis said.

Later, Armin and Annie were kissing, holding each other. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked.

Annie smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I thought they were going to kill us all. I thought they were going to kill you. And if they did, then we would have a problem." Annie said.

Armin got down on his knees and pulled Annie's pants and underwear down. Then he started licking her. Annie gasped as she moaned, holding Armin close to her. Armin continued licking Annie as she kept on moaning until she exploded on his face. Armin smiled and pulled Annie's pants and underwear up as soon as Eren came, along with Mikasa, Christa and Pixis.

Pixis was drinking his drink when he looked at Eren.

"You want a sip?" Pixis asked as Eren grabbed his drink, but before he could drink it, Christa stopped him from drinking it. She shook her head. Eren looked at the drink, changing his mind.

"No thanks sir." Eren said as Pixis nodded and took back his drink.

Later, while Pixis was giving everyone a speech, Sasha noticed she was being picked up by her boyfriends and they took her to another area where there are less soldiers and they started taking her clothes off slowly.

Sasha giggled as this was happening to her.

Then Sasha was nude as she got on her knees and unbuckled Reiner's and Bertholdt's pants and pulled them down, including their underwear. She sucked on their meats until they exploded inside her mouth.

Then Reiner picked up Sasha and entered inside her. Bertholdt entered inside Sasha from behind and they both started banging her.

Reiner, Sasha and Bertholdt moaned, enjoying their moment to the fullest. Then Reiner and Bertholdt exploded inside Sasha. They were all breathing heavily. Then they got dressed, getting ready to leave as Sasha noticed they kept her underwear as she giggled.

Later, everyone was getting ready for the plan.

"Eren, I didn't mean to get you involved in this, I didn't mean for my words to just slip out of my mouth like that." Armin said.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I believe in you, Armin." Eren said.

"Eren, I'm coming with you." Mikasa said.

"Good. I'm gonna need a lot of help anyway." Eren said as Christa spoke.

"I'm coming with you too." Christa said.

"Are you sure? This mission is going to be dangerous." Eren said.

"Mikasa and I almost lost you. We can't lose you again." Christa said as Eren hugged her. Then he made her look at him.

"I know Christa, I know. But I'm here now. if it weren't for Armin we wouldn't be here right now. You and Mikasa are not going to lose me. I'll make sure of that." Eren said honestly as Ian came to them.

"Mikasa, Christa, you girls will be helping us protecting Eren. Get ready." Ian said.

Mikasa and Christa smiled, knowing that they were going to be with Eren along the way.

"Alright soldiers, get ready! The mission to retake Trost begins, now! Move out!" Ian said as everyone was spreading out to different directions.

"Good luck Armin. Don't die on me, alright?" Eren said.

"Yeah. Same goes for you." Armin said.

Then Mikasa spoke as she was running with Eren.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just worried that this mission will go to hell real fast." Eren said.

"If you need help, just let us know, okay?" Christa said.

Eren chuckled.

"Right. Just focus on the mission and we will be alright." Eren said smiling at Christa.

Mikasa and Christa smiled at Eren.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Eren said as he jumped and used his maneuver gear to get to the rock.

Mikasa and Christa used their maneuver gear to follow Eren.

"Some people may live, some people may die. But, if we can work together to accomplish this mission, this will be humanity's first step to overcome the titans!" Commander Pixis said during his speech with the soldiers.

While using his maneuver gear, Eren bit his hand, turning into a titan. A bright light could be seen by everyone. He landed on the ground, near the rock.

Then he got up from the ground and let out a loud roar.

"This is going to work, right? We can really do this?" Christa asked.

"Don't worry Christa. We can and we will do this. Eren can do this. I know he can." Mikasa said as Christa noticed something was wrong.

"Uh...Mikasa...something's wrong with Eren." Christa said nervously.

Mikasa looked at Eren who didn't picked up the rock like he was supposed to.

Eren turned around to look at Mikasa and Christa.

"Eren?" Mikasa said.

"Are you okay?" Christa asked.

Then suddenly...Eren attacks Mikasa and Christa...

 **Eren loses control of his titan powers. The mission is now a complete** **failure. While everyone is trying to stay alive, Eren needs to wake up and finish what he started, otherwise attempting to retake Trost will be impossible for them.**

 **Leave your reviews down below if you want. Peace out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eren has lost control of his titan powers. He needs to wake up and finish what he started. Otherwise, the mission will be a complete failure.**

* * *

Suddenly...Eren attacks Mikasa and Christa, but they moved out of the way, just in time without getting hurt. Christa was okay, but Mikasa got a cut on her face.

Riko was shocked because of what just happened. She sighed as she loaded her gun with red smoke and shot the smoke into the sky, letting everyone know that the mission has failed.

Mikasa and Christa used their maneuver gear on Eren to get closer to him.

"Eren! Please! We need you! Wake up, Eren!" Christa yelled.

"Eren, listen to me! I know you're in there! Come on, snap out of it! It's us! Your lovers!" Mikasa yelled as Eren was about to attack again.

"Mikasa! Christa! Get out of the way, now!" Ian commanded.

Mikasa and Christa moved out of the way, but Eren punched himself in the face, knocking himself out. He fell to the ground, not moving anymore.

"Eren! No...w-what just happened?" Christa asked.

"Who cares what happened, the mission is a complete failure! We need to leave! Now!" Mitabi said.

"I agree. This was pointless and yet, we did it anyway." Riko said.

"No! We can't just leave him here! We need him, he's the only one who can do this!" Christa said.

Ian saw Mikasa's death stare and was shocked just by looking at her. Leaving Eren behind was not an option, so he had to try something else.

"We can't leave Eren behind. We have to protect him no matter what." Ian said.

"Are you nuts?!" Riko asked.

"Hey! In case you forgot, I'm the one in charge here! Don't you want all of this to be over? Don't you want all of this to end? If we lose Eren, then we lose our chances of completing this mission!" Ian said.

Mikasa, Christa, Mitabi and Riko thought about what Ian said. Then Riko spoke.

"Fine." Riko said.

"Wait, what?" Ian said.

"We'll do it. We'll protect Eren until he wakes up. Me and my teammates will deal with the titans on our side." Riko said as she left.

"She's right. Me and my teammates will also deal with the titans on our side as well. That titan boy better wake up, otherwise, we're all screwed." Mitabi said as he left.

Mikasa and Christa walked up to Ian.

"Thank you, sir." Christa said.

"Thank you, Ian. That was brave." Mikasa said.

"There's no need to thank me. I just didn't want you girls freaking out." Ian said as he pulled out his sword.

"You girls do your thing. Protect Eren no matter what happens." Ian commanded.

"We will protect him. Don't worry." Christa said.

"We'll do our best, sir." Mikasa said.

Then Ian noticed something.

"Um...so, why are you girls bottomless?" Ian asked.

Mikasa and Christa blushed when they noticed that they were still bottomless.

"Um..." Christa didn't know how to explain it.

"It's a long story." Mikasa said.

Ian just nodded.

"Right. Anyway, just focus on the mission. And make sure Eren doesn't die as well." Ian said as he left to fight the titans.

Mikasa and Christa looked at Eren and noticed that he was not regenerating anymore.

"Wait. Why isn't he regenerating? He should be regenerating, right?" Christa asked.

"Yeah. He should be. But why isn't he regenerating? Is it because of the damage he took? What if he doesn't regenerate? What if he doesn't change back? What if...what if he..." Mikasa was about to finish her sentence, but Christa stopped her.

"Mikasa, stop. You're overthinking about this. Eren needs us. Just focus on keeping Eren alive, okay?" Christa said.

Mikasa nodded.

"You're right. I'm just overthinking about this, that's all. Eren will be fine, as long as we protect him." Mikasa said.

Then Mikasa and Christa went to kill the titans, while protecting Eren and making sure he doesn't die.

Later, everyone saw the red smoke and knew that something was wrong.

Armin noticed it.

"Oh no..." Armin said as he ran to see what caused the mission to fail.

Annie followed him.

"I'm coming with you." Annie said.

"Right." Armin said as he nodded.

 _"Eren. Mikasa. Christa. Please be safe. Please."_ Armin said in his head as he was running with Annie.

Later, Sasha and her boyfriends, Reiner and Bertholdt were making sure the titans stay away from Eren, while trying not to get eaten as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry babe, we're alright." Reiner said.

"Connie! Look out! Behind you!" Bertholdt yelled.

Connie turned around to see a titan behind him. Before the titan could grab him, Jean shot his maneuver gear at the titan's hand.

"Jean! What the heck are you doing?!" Connie asked.

"Saving your life, what does it look like I'm doing?! Just get to the wall, I'll be right behind you!" Jean said as he was distracting the titan.

Connie used his maneuver gear and made it up to the wall. Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt made it to the wall as well.

"I'm sick of others dying because of me!" Jean said.

"Jean!" Connie yelled.

They saw that Jean was running from the titan instead of using his maneuver gear.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he using his maneuver gear?" Connie asked before his eyes widened.

"Wait. Don't tell me...Is it broken or something?" Connie asked.

"I'm not going to die today!" Jean said as he ran inside a building.

"I better come up with something fast, otherwise, I will end up dying like the others." Jean said.

Jean looked outside and saw a dead solider with the maneuver gear on the floor.

"Well...looks like I won't be dying today." Jean said while trying to think of a plan on how to do this.

Later, Armin and Annie found Eren sitting down on the floor, not doing anything.

"What the heck? He's supposed to be moving the rock to the hole. Why isn't he moving?" Annie asked.

"I don't know. Did something happened when he transformed? This can't be happening right now." Armin said.

"Armin!" Mikasa yelled.

"Annie!" Christa yelled.

Armin and Annie looked to see Mikasa and Christa on the roof.

"Mikasa! Christa! What happened, why isn't Eren moving?" Armin asked.

"Eren lost control and attacked us." Mikasa explained.

"But it wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to. We just need him to wake up, so he can seal the wall with the rock." Christa explained.

"Also, there is just so many titans! I don't know how long we can keep this up." Mikasa said.

Then Armin turned around and thought of something.

"Armin, what are you thinking?" Annie asked.

"As long as I don't hit the center, Eren should be fine." Armin said as he pulled out his sword.

"That won't kill him, will it?" Annie asked.

"No. It won't kill him, but it will hurt...a lot!" Armin said as he stabbed Eren in the back with his sword.

Eren roared, thrashing around in pain.

"Eren!" Christa yelled.

"Armin, what are you doing?!" Mikasa yelled.

"Don't worry! He's fine! Just keep the titans away from us, while I try to get him to wake up!" Armin said.

Mikasa and Christa nodded and went to fight the titans.

"Eren! Can you hear me?! Come on Eren, we need you!" Armin yelled.

"If we stay here, then we'll all die! You are the only one who can do this! Get up Eren!" Annie yelled.

"Remember the promise we made to your mother?! We promise to end this titan nightmare together!" Armin yelled.

 _Flashback._

 _"Eren. Mikasa. Armin."_ Carla called the three of them to her.

 _"The titans have taken everything from us. They've killed everyone as well. Please, promise me that you guys will save the human race from the titans."_ Carla said.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin smiled and nodded.

 _"We'll do it together, mom."_ Mikasa said.

 _"We'll try our best. We'll make sure of it."_ Armin said.

 _"I'm going to put a stop to this. I will kill them all. Every last one."_ Eren said.

Carla smiled and hugged them. Eren, Mikasa and Armin hugged back.

 _"I know you will."_ Carla said.

 _End of flashback._

Eren saw Armin and Annie outside the window.

"What? What are you talking about, Armin? I don't remember promising mom that I will...kill all the titans." Eren said as his eyes widened when he remembered the promise he made to his mother.

He removed the blanket off of him and stood up on his feet.

"Eren...don't you remember...you wanted to join the scouts. You wanted to kill all the titans. So, tell me...why do you want to do all of that?" Armin asked.

Eren turned around to look at Armin.

"What the heck do you mean why? You know darn well why I wanted to join the scouts. I want to join the scouts, so that I can slaughter all the titans in my path!" Eren yelled as his titan form stood up on his feet.

Armin and Annie smiled.

"Yes!" Annie yelled.

"Eren!" Armin said as he smiled.

Eren let out a loud roar, and that was enough to let Armin and Annie know that he was ready to finish what he started. All Eren has to do now is seal the wall with the rock and then the mission will be a great success for all of humanity.

 **Eren is back. He is ready to finish what he started. Once all of this chaos is over, he has to make a decision on what he wants to do.** **Leave your reviews down below if you want to. Peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**When all hope seemed lost, Eren finally woke up and is ready to** **finish what he started. Once the mission is over, what will he do next? That decision is all up to him to decide.**

* * *

Later, during the battle with the titans, everyone was trying their best to kill the titans while trying not to get eaten by the titans as well.

Mikasa holds Christa close to her as she kills a titan that was trying to kill them.

Then everyone noticed something, including Mikasa and Christa.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Eren with the rock on his back.

Mikasa and Christa smiled.

"Oh my god...h-he...he's doing it...he's doing it!" Christa shouted as Mikasa kissed her lips.

"He is now, let's go help him." Mikasa said as she fingers Christa a little.

"Mikasa! Christa!" Armin yelled as he and Annie walked up to them.

"Eren is ready. He is ready to finish this mission now. We just gotta protect him, while he makes it to the hole." Armin explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this." Annie said.

Then Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa went to help Eren while he tries to seal the hole with the rock.

Later, Sasha was tied up as her boyfriends, Reiner and Bertholdt look at her.

"Hey, don't worry Sasha, we're not trying to hurt you. We just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Reiner said as Bertholdt took Sasha's pants and undies off of her.

Sasha smiled as she's bottomless now. She nodded.

"Yes. I understand." Sasha said as she smiled.

Later, Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa landed on a building and walked up to Ian.

"Sir! Eren has woken up and is ready to finish the mission, now!" Armin explained.

Ian nodded.

"Soliders! Protect Eren as he tries to make it to the wall! I don't want any of those titans anywhere near him!" Ian commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" All the soldiers replied.

"Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa, I want all of you to protect Eren as well. Do it now, soldiers, that's an order!" Ian commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa replied at the same time as they went to help Eren get to the wall.

"I feel like I'm about to collapse because of this rock that I am carrying." Eren said as he looked down to see his friends.

"Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa. What are you guys doing? Get to the rooftops. You'll be killed." Eren said.

 _"Eren...don't you remember...you wanted to join the scouts. You wanted to kill all the titans. So, tell me...why do you want to do all of that? Why throw caution to the wind and risk it all?"_ Armin asked in Eren's head.

"Because, we're born free. All of us." Eren replied.

"Some people don't believe that. So they try to take it away from us. To hell with them!" Eren said.

"We can do whatever we want in our lives. They have no right to take our freedom away! It doesn't matter what's out there in the world. Fight! Fight! Fight!" Eren said.

There were so many titans killing everybody. A lot of soldiers were sacrificing themselves just so that Eren can get to the wall. But they couldn't give up now. This has to be done, right here, right now.

"It doesn't matter how cruel the world can be! Fight! It doesn't matter how terrifying life can be! Fight! It doesn't matter how cruel people can be! Fight!" Eren said as he was almost there to the hole.

When they got to the wall, there was a titan that was in their way. But then Riko came in to help them.

"Get out of the way!" Riko yelled as she came and cut the titan's eye out.

Christa used her maneuver gear on the titan and cut the titan's neck, killing it.

Then Eren made it to the hole, without being eaten by the titans.

Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa saw this.

"Now!" Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa yelled at the same time as Eren let out a loud roar.

"Fight!" Eren yelled as he slammed the rock onto the hole in-front of him.

They did it. They actually did it. Everyone, including Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa realized that they actually won the battle against the titans.

"Soldiers...your sacrifices...were not in vain." Riko said with tears in her eyes as she grabbed out her gun and raised it in the air, shooting a smoke into the sky.

"This is it. This is the day. This is our victory against the titans." Riko said.

"Definitely yellow smoke sir. They did it! The mission was a success!" The female solider said.

"Gather all the soldiers. Bring the elite squad home!" Commander Pixis commanded.

 **To be continued...the mission was a success. Many lives were lost, but they didn't die for nothing. What will they do next? How will they recover from this battle? And what will Eren do now since the mission is over? Once again, t** **hat decision is all up to him to decide.** **That's it for now. Peace out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eren decides to join the scouts. But now, he is going to be judged in court. What will happen to him now? It is up to Darius Zackly to decide whether Eren lives or dies.**

* * *

After the battle of Trost was over, Eren was chained up behind bars. Some people fear him and some people see him as a savior who will save them from the titans.

 _"How long am I going to be in here? Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa. I hope they're okay. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in here, am I?"_ Eren asked as he heard footsteps coming his way.

Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere, which scared Eren a little.

"So, you must be Eren, huh? How's It going? Are you alright? I'm sorry we took so long, but you're coming out of your cell now." The woman said.

They began making their way to the courtroom.

"I am Zoe Hanji. I'm part of the survey corps, incase you didn't know by now. And this is one of our soldiers who is also part of the survey corps, Mike Zacharias." Hanji explained as Mike was sniffing Eren.

Eren was uncomfortable when Mike was sniffing him.

"Oh, don't worry about what he's doing, he does that to people who he hasn't met before. So, there's nothing to worry about." Hanji explained.

Later, Mikasa and Christa were eating while Armin and Annie were kissing each other. Reiner, Bertholdt and Sasha were eating together but at the same time, everyone was worried about what's gonna happen to Eren.

"What's gonna happen to Eren?" Christa asked.

"Why the heck does Eren need to go to court for? It's not like he did anything wrong." Annie said.

"I'm not sure. But I feel like something terrible might happen." Armin said.

"And what would that be?" Mikasa asked.

"Well...they...they might not let him live." Armin said as Christa gasped.

Mikasa's eyes widened in fear. Then a guard came into the room.

"Soldiers, Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Christa! Are all of you in here?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Christa replied.

"Good. All of you are to attend and act as witnesses during court." The guard explained.

Later, they got to the doors, where there will be a lot of people inside the courtroom.

"Oh dang it, time passed by so fast, we finally made it to the doors. Well, it doesn't matter anyway, it's probably best if I didn't explained too much information to you." Hanji said as the guards were about to take Eren into the courtroom.

"Wait, hang on!" Eren said before he entered the courtroom.

Eren looked at Hanji, got on his knees and pulled her pants and undies down, revealing her woman area, which surprised Hanji.

"I always wanted to see this." Eren said before he kissed her woman area.

Eren stood up smiling as Hanji smiled and pulled her pants and undies back up.

"You know what Eren...I think we're going to be good friends...good luck." Hanji said as she closed the doors.

Eren was now inside the courtroom, surrounded by a lot of people. He saw Mikasa giving Christa a skirt because she was still bottomless. Armin and Annie were with them as well.

" _A courthouse_? _I was in the basement of a courthouse this entire time?_ " Eren asked in his head.

"Alright, move it!" The guard said as he pointed his gun at Eren.

Darius Zackly came into the room and sat down on his chair, getting ready to decide whether Eren lives or dies.

"Get on your knees." The second guard told Eren as the first guard put a pole inside the hole and attached the handcuffs to the pole.

Eren couldn't do anything but hope that he will not die today.

Then Darius spoke.

"So...you are Eren Yeager, am I correct?" Darius asked.

"Yes sir." Eren replied.

"I've heard that you transformed into a titan and sealed the hole with the rock. Is that true?" Darius asked.

"Yes sir. That's true." Eren replied.

"But, that's not the only thing that happened...I've heard from Riko who said that, during the mission to seal the hole with the rock, you tried to kill Christa and Mikasa. Is this true?" Darius asked.

Eren's eyes widened as he looked at Christa and Mikasa.

"Why would you tell him that?" Christa asked.

"You expect me to lie in court? I'm sorry, but there's no time for lies. Lying won't help save Eren at this point." Riko said as Mikasa glared at her.

"Your honor, please listen, Eren didn't mean to attack us! He didn't know what he was doing. You can't kill him, he's our hope for humanity!" Christa explained.

"We can't trust Eren or his lover, Mikasa." A man said.

"And who may you be?" Darius asked.

"Sir! I am Nile Dawk. I am from the military police. And I've collected some information about Eren and Mikasa. These two murdered three men in the woods. They are dangerous and cannot be trusted." Nile explained.

"Nile's right! Maybe Eren's friends are all criminals! Maybe they are here to destroy the beautiful walls!" A man named Pastor Nick said.

"Hey, hold on! You can talk crap about me all you want, but you leave my friends out of this! They are innocent!" Eren yelled.

"Why should we believe anything you say, boy?!" Pastor Nick asked.

"Shut up!" Eren yelled.

The whole courtroom was quiet.

"You people like to act all tough and stuff, but you probably never have seen a titan. If you're too scared to fight, then let me do it. You're all cowards! Just shut up and put your faith in me!" Eren yelled.

Everyone was speechless. They didn't know what to say.

"Shoot him!" Nile commanded.

"No!" Christa yelled as the solider pointed his gun at Eren.

Then Eren got kicked in the face and in his chest.

He looked at the man who hurt him.

"My name's Levi. And you need to be taught a lesson, boy." Levi said as he continued beating the crap out of him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Christa yelled as she was about to get up and stop Levi, but Annie stopped her by grabbing both of her arms, not letting her go.

Mikasa was shocked, seeing Levi hurting her lover. She was about to destroy Levi, but Armin stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Mikasa, wait." Armin said, stopping Mikasa from doing something crazy.

Levi continued beating the crap out of Eren, kicking him, punching him, until he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"W-Wait. Levi." Nile said.

"What is it?" Levi asked as he moved his foot away from Eren's beaten up face.

"What if he gets angry and turns into a titan?" Nile asked.

"Do you see him turning into a titan? If he were to transform, he would've done it already." Levi replied.

A man raised his arm, getting Darius's attention.

"Your honor, may I say something." The man asked.

"And what would that be?" Darius asked.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith. Leader of the survey corps. Perhaps, would you let us have Eren instead of handing him over to the military police?" Erwin said.

"Do you think you can handle him?" Darius asked.

"Yes. I'm sure we can handle him." Erwin said.

Darius nodded.

"Alright then. Eren Yeager will be given to the survey corps. That is it for today. Everyone is now allowed to leave. Goodbye." Darius said as everyone began leaving the courtroom.

 **To be continued...**

 **Eren is now part of the survey corps. He made his dream come true. Now, he can slaughter all the titans and bring peace to this cruel world.**

 **That is it for now. Peace out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Darius Zackly** **has decided to let Eren live. He is now with the Levi** **squad. Everything may seem good, but there is something else that doesn't seem right.**

* * *

 **Old Scout Regiment Headquarters.**

Levi squad along with Eren, Christa and Mikasa were riding on their horses, making their way to an old base that has been abandoned for a while now.

When they got to the base, they noticed how dirty it looked.

"Oh my goodness. It's so dirty." Christa said.

"Yeah, I know. Just look at it. It's so filthy." Mikasa said.

"Then we have a problem, here." Levi said as Christa and Mikasa looked at him.

"Get your cleaning supplies and get to work." Levi commanded.

Everyone was cleaning the base, making it spotless.

Eren and Mikasa noticed how cute Christa looked, wearing the white mask on her face.

"Hey Christa, you look really cute with that mask on your face." Eren said.

Christa looked at Eren as she moved the mask down, revealing her face.

"Huh? Really? You think so?" Christa asked.

"Yes, of course. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, Christa." Eren said as he walked up to Christa.

She blushed.

"I-I...I'm glad to know that you think I'm beautiful." Christa said.

Then Eren pulled Christa's skirt down, exposing her girl part. He kisses it, making her moan.

Eren sat Christa down as he began licking her. She moaned with pleasure. Mikasa sat down behind Christa as she wrapped her arms around her, kissing and licking her neck like she was a lollipop.

"Ah! Oh! Oh my god, this feels so good!" Christa said as she moaned.

Eren got up and took her skirt off completely. He took his pants and underwear off and began banging Christa, making her moan.

Mikasa took her shirt and bra off, exposing her boobs. Christa saw them and began sucking on them, while licking the nipple as well. Mikasa moaned with pleasure.

Christa kissed the black haired girl, their tongues dancing with each other which made them both moaned.

Mikasa took the blonde girl's shirt and bra off and began moving her boobs in a circular motion while kissing her.

Christa broke away from the kiss, raised her head and moaned. Mikasa kissed and licked the blonde girls neck again, making her moan even more.

Eren and Christa exploded at the same time. They were breathing heavily.

Then Eren pulled out of Christa and started banging Mikasa. The black haired girl moaned with pleasure.

Christa sucked and licked on Mikasa's boob and rubbed the other boob in a circular motion.

Mikasa moaned while Eren was banging her hard and fast.

Then Eren, Mikasa and Christa exploded at the same time. They were breathing heavily.

Eren chuckled with a smile.

"I'm never gonna get tired of this." Eren said.

"Me neither. This is the best thing I've ever done with you guys." Christa said.

"I could do this a million times and not get bored." Mikasa said.

Levi was cleaning as well when he noticed his girlfriend Petra sweeping the floor with a broom.

He smiled at her with pleasure. Then he walked up to the orange haired girl and held her in his arms as he kissed her slowly.

Later, everyone was at the mess hall, eating and drinking and suddenly Hanji banged herself on the door.

Petra came and opened the door.

"Ow! That really hurt! Anyway, how's everyone doing today?" Hanji asked with enthusiasm.

"You're here early." Levi said.

"Well of course I am. So Eren, I wanted to talk to you about the titans we captured." Hanji said.

Before she could explain, the Levi squad left the room, leaving Eren, Mikasa and Christa in the room with her.

Christa was on Eren's lap and Mikasa was sitting on the chair next to Eren.

"Anyway, we captured two titans to see what they could do. Their names are Sawney and Bean. Sawney tried to bite my head off and Bean liked staying up all night." Hanji explained.

Some hours later, and Mikasa and Christa were sleeping together while Eren was tired because Hanji kept him up all night.

"I could talk for hours about all this stuff and not get tired. You must've known about what I just told you during your training, am I right?" Hanji asked.

"Yes. I did, every last bit." Eren said with his voice sounding tired.

"Oh come on, don't sleep on me now, we have all day to talk about science, the titans, everything!" Hanji said with enthusiasm.

"Hanji...can we do this later?" Eren asked but Hanji continued talking.

Then a solider came through the doors.

"Hanji! The titans! They're killed!" The solider said as Hanji's eyes widened at his words.

When they got to the area, Sawney and Bean's bodies were already skeletons with smoke leaving their dead corpses.

"No! Sawney! Bean! How did this happen?! Please, someone tell me this is not happening! Please tell me this isn't real!" Hanji yelled with tears in her eyes.

"So...they just died, like that?" Christa asked.

"It's looks like someone killed them, but the question is, who killed them?" Mikasa asked.

Erwin came to Eren and spoke without anyone hearing him.

"What do you see? Who do you think the real enemy is, hear?" Erwin asked.

Eren was confused, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. Just forget about it. It's nothing." Erwin said as he left with Levi.

Later...Annie was on the rooftop, looking at everything that is happening right now. She sighed.

"Forgive me Eren." Annie said as she left, hidden away from everyone.

 **The hunt for Sawney and Bean's killer begins. Eren's friends try to decide whether they want to join the scouts or not. Then later, the 57th** **expedition begins.**

 **Peace out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The hunt for Sawney and Bean's killer begins. Eren's friends try to decide whether they want to join the scouts or not. Then later, the 57th** **expedition begins.**

* * *

After what happened with the titans, everyone was being checked out to see who used their maneuver gear to kill the titans.

"Where were you today?" The female solider asked.

"I was just with my boyfriends. That's all." Sasha answered.

"Alright, you're good. Next." The male solider said, checking out the next solider.

"Hey Armin. Who do you think would do this? Who do you think would kill those titans?" Connie asked.

"I'm not sure. Those titans were valuable test subjects. But, to kill them because of personal revenge? It just doesn't make sense." Armin replied.

"Well, to be honest, I'm kinda glad they did it. Because, I really don't wanna see another titan ever again." Connie said before he noticed Jean's hand turned into a fist.

 _"Are you serious Jean? Are you really going to join the scouts?"_ Connie asked in his head.

"Hey Annie, do you think Jean meant it? Do you think he might join the scouts?" Connie asked.

"Wait, Jean's really joining?" Armin asked.

"Who cares." Annie replied.

"So, I guess you're not joining the scouts then?" Connie asked.

"No, not really. I'm just going to join the military police instead." Annie said.

"Well...I was thinking about joining the scouts." Armin said.

"Come on Armin, you too?" Connie asked before he sighed.

"Hey Annie...since the day I confessed my love to you...you have been really nice to me, lately." Armin said.

"Huh?" Annie said as she blushed.

"Well, you know, I just never thought someone like you would really love someone like me, that's all." Armin said.

Annie smiled. She hugged Armin's arm and kissed him. Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you confessed your love to me, Armin. You are all I need in my life. Nobody can ever replace you. Ever." Annie said honestly.

"Wow. Uh, thanks Annie." Armin said as he smiled.

"So, what's your reason for not joining the scouts? You don't think you're up for it?" Armin asked.

"No, it's not anything like that...I just want to live. I also want you to live as well. The people that I'm looking out for is my friends. Myself included." Annie said.

Armin smiled. He took Annie somewhere private so that they could be alone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Annie wrapped her arms around Armin's neck and kissed him.

Armin and Annie took their clothes off and began making love to each other. He entered inside her, making the blonde girl moan.

Armin started banging Annie over and over again, as he kissed and licked her neck. The blonde girl moaned with pleasure.

Armin and Annie reached their limit and exploded at the same time. They looked at each other in the eye as they were breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, Annie. I'll be fine. We're all going to be fine. Hopefully." Armin said, making Annie feel better with his words.

"I love you Armin." Annie said.

"I love you too Annie. Always and forever." Armin said.

* * *

Later, Eren's friends were trying to decide whether they want to join the scouts or not. Then Jean walked up to the others.

"Alright, I've made my decision. I'm going to join the scouts." Jean said.

"So, you're really joining the scouts?" Connie asked.

"Seriously? You're not...scared?" Sasha asked.

"What? Of course I'm scared, and I want to do something about it. Joining the scouts is my decision, not because some suicidal maniac made me join them." Jean said.

Annie walked up to Jean and punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Jean asked.

"That's my friend you're talking about, horse face." Annie said.

"You mean Eren, huh? I still don't know what I'm going to do yet. Maybe I'll join the military police or something. I don't know." Connie said.

"Alright soldiers, it's time for the speech to begin! Get ready!" The soldier said as everyone was leaving.

"Well, you better think about what regiment you're going to join. Otherwise, it'll be too late for you." Jean said as he followed the soldiers to the speech that was about to happen.

Later, all the soldiers gathered together to hear Erwin's speech. While he is giving the speech to everyone, Sasha noticed Reiner and Bertholdt walking to her.

"Reiner? Bertholdt?" Sasha said.

"If it makes you feel better, Bertholdt and I will join the scouts too, so that we can be together." Reiner said with a smile on his face.

"We won't let you go alone, Sasha. We love you." Bertholdt said.

Sasha smiled at them.

"Aww, guys...I love you both. If you're joining the scouts, then I will join too." Sasha said.

Reiner and Bertholdt smiled. She smiled back at them.

"Those of you who want to join the scouts may stay here. Everyone who wishes to join other regiments, may leave." Erwin said.

And just like that, everyone left without a second thought, including Annie. Armin, Connie, Sasha and everyone else stayed where they were.

"If you were ordered to die, would you do it?" Erwin asked.

"We don't want to die, sir!" A male soldier said.

Erwin smiled.

"Very well. Those of you who are still here, I welcome you all to the scout regiment. This is a true salute! Together, we give our hearts!" Erwin said as he made his soldier salute pose.

Armin, Connie, Sasha and everyone else made their soldier salute poses as well.

"Well...we did it." Armin said nervously.

"Joining the scouts...this is so stupid." Jean said.

"This is scary, I just want to go home!" Sasha said as she was freaking out.

"If you're going to start crying, then don't bother joining." Ymir said.

"Oh man, what the heck." Connie said.

Reiner and Bertholdt hugged Sasha, calming her down.

So that's it. Eren's friends have joined the scouts. Annie decided to go join the military police. The speech was over and everyone left.

Later, Eren, Mikasa and Christa were done cleaning the floor and went outside to see their friends. Eren looked at Oluo who was drinking from his cup.

"Hey Oluo, is it okay if we can go and talk to our friends?" Eren asked.

"Go ahead, just don't take too long." Oluo replied.

Eren nodded and ran to his friends as Mikasa and Christa followed him.

"Hey! Armin! Connie! Sasha!" Eren called them.

Armin, Connie and Sasha turned to look at Eren.

"Eren!" Armin said.

"Wow. Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Eren said with a smile on his face.

"Eren, did they did anything horrible to you? Like torture you? Give you pain and suffering, or anything else like that?" Sasha asked.

"No. They didn't do anything to me." Eren answered.

"Phew, that's a relief." Sasha said.

"That little brat went too far during court. I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you." Mikasa said with a dark tone in her voice.

"Wait, do you mean captain Levi?" Eren asked.

"Yes." Mikasa answered.

Then the rest of the gang arrived.

"Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir. Wow. So, you all joined the scouts?" Eren asked.

"Of course, why else would we be here?" Connie said.

"So, does that mean, Jean, Annie and Marco joined the military police then?" Eren asked as Jean walked up to him.

Eren turned around to see Jean in-front of him.

"Jean. You joined the scouts as well?" Eren asked.

"Marco's not here." Jean said.

"W-What? No. He's not dead is he? You're just kidding around right?" Eren asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"He didn't die, which is a good thing. He just got injured during the mission. He's resting in a hospital, so he should be fine for now." Jean said.

Eren sighed in relief.

"Good. That's good." Eren said.

"Hey guys! Your uniforms are here! Come and get them!" Dieter Ness said.

Armin, Mikasa, Christa and everyone else got their uniforms and put them on. Eren imagined what Marco would look like if he was wearing his uniform.

Marco smiled at him. Eren smiled back.

Later, everyone was in a room, waiting for the mission to start.

"Hey Eren, I heard that during the mission, you attacked Mikasa and Christa. Do you have anything to say about that?" Jean asked.

"It's not his fault, Jean." Christa said.

"I agree. Eren thought he was just swatting a fly, that's all." Mikasa said.

"I wasn't asking you or Christa. Also, that cut on your cheek looks deep. I guess Eren didn't do that?" Jean asked as Mikasa covered the wound with her hair.

Eren sighed.

"It's true. When I transformed into my titan form, I did attacked Mikasa and Christa, but I don't remember that." Eren said.

"So you don't remember attacking them at all? What you're saying is that, you can transform into a titan, but you don't have full control over it?" Jean asked.

"Yes, that's right." Eren said.

Jean sighed. He turned to look at everyone else in the room.

"You hear that everyone? This is just great, isn't it? Our lives rest on his shoulders, and one day we might get killed without him knowing it." Jean said.

"Stop it Jean, you're being rude!" Christa said.

"Yeah, what's the point of going off on Eren anyway?" Mikasa asked.

"Mikasa. Christa. Listen, we're not just going to just put our lives on the line without a second thought. We need to know what we're fighting for. We need to know if Eren is worth fighting for." Jean said before he walked up to Eren and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Do you understand me Eren? Because if you do, then we're with you. All the way." Jean said.

"Right." Eren said.

Later, the 57th expedition was about to begin. Everyone was on their horses, getting ready to leave. Eren turned and saw two kids looking at him through the window.

"You see the symbol on their backs? They call it the wings of freedom!" The little boy said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" The little girl said.

Eren smiled at them. He looked at Christa and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

Eren took her skirt off, making her bottomless. Christa smiled as she blushed. Then Darius Baer Walbrunn spoke to the soldiers, letting them know that the mission was about to begin.

"Alright soldiers, the 57th expedition is about to begin! Mankind is about to take another step forward! So let's show these titans what we're made of!" Darius

said.

The soldiers let out their battle cries as they raised their swords and fists into the air, getting ready for battle.

"Open the gate!" One soldier said.

The gate opened so that the soldiers can ride their horses outside.

"Forward!" Erwin said as everyone began riding their horses outside.

"This is it everyone! The 57th expedition will now begin! Scouts, move out!" Erwin said as everyone followed him to battle.

 **The 57th expedition has now begun. While everyone is trying to stay alive, they encountered a mysterious titan in their path. But this titan is not like the others. This one posses some intelligence just like Eren.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The 57th expedition has now begun. While everyone is trying to stay alive, they encountered a mysterious titan in their path. But this titan is not like the others. This one posses some intelligence just like Eren.**

* * *

During the mission, everyone is trying to stay alive by not getting eaten by titans. Sasha noticed a titan who was after her and gasped in fear as she tried riding her horse away from the titan.

Her boyfriends, Reiner and Bertholdt, came to the rescue and killed the titan who was trying to eat her.

Sasha sighed with relief.

"Sorry, guys." Sasha apologized.

"Hey, it's alright, these bastards are terrifying, so I don't blame you." Reiner said.

"We're just glad that you're alive." Bertholdt said.

Sasha smiled at them. Reiner and Bertholdt smiled back. She kissed them on the lips as they rode off to somewhere else.

Later, Eren was holding Christa who was sitting in-front of him and fingers her as they rode off on the horse. Mikasa smiled at her lovers as they continue on with the mission.

Later, Armin was riding with Jean and Reiner along with some soldiers with them as they talk about the plan.

"So where is Eren?" Reiner asked.

Armin was confused when he asked that question. He was about to ask why, but suddenly, a titan came out of nowhere and killed the soldiers.

The horse freaked out as Armin fell to the ground. He tried getting up, but the titan landed next to him. The titan removed the hood from his head and stopped.

Armin looked at the titan and his eyes widened. It was a female titan with blonde hair. She kissed his little head and opened her leg a little bit, giving him a peek of her titan lady parts.

Then she got up and ran off. Armin was confused and shocked because of what happened to him.

"Sh-She...she kissed me...and she teased me. But, why would she do that for?" Armin asked.

His eyes widened when he thought about it.

"Oh my god..." Armin said in shock. He knew someone who would do that, but Jean and Reiner came just in time to get him.

"Armin, what the heck are you doing on the ground?" Jean asked.

"He's right, this place is titan territory. Get on your horse and let's go." Reiner said.

Armin nodded and got on his horse and rode off with Jean and Reiner.

Later, Levi and his squad stopped to take a break in the woods.

"Alright, let's not be out here for too long. So, whatever it is you're going to do, do it now, before the break is over." Levi said.

"Finally, because I really gotta take a leak. My bladder is seriously killing me." Oluo said as he got out of his horse and went to pee in a bush.

Mikasa got out of her horse, walked up to Christa and kissed her as Eren was fingering the blonde girl, making her moan. Levi took Petra into the woods and the couple began making love to each other.

Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Petra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He kissed and licked her neck, making the orange haired girl moan.

Levi took her shirt and bra off, exposing her boobs. He began sucking on them, while licking the nipple as well. Petra moaned with pleasure.

"C-Captain, what if titans suddenly show up? We would be dead if that happens." Petra said.

Levi looked at her.

"The titans would be dead first before that happens. Don't worry Petra, I'm here. You're safe. Trust me." Levi said.

Petra smiled at him. Levi smiled back.

"Okay. I trust you." Petra said.

"Good." Levi said before he took his pants and underwear off and started banging the orange haired girl.

Petra moaned with pleasure.

"Oh! L-Levi! This feels so good!" Petra said as she moaned.

Levi chuckled.

"If you think this feels good, you haven't seen anything yet." Levi said before he went beast mode on her.

He thrust his hardened manhood into Petra, banging her hard and fast.

The orange haired girl moaned loudly, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god! Oh my freaking god! Please don't stop!" Petra begged.

Levi smirked.

"I don't plan to. Not until I'm finish with you." Levi said.

He sucked and licked on her breasts, while banging the moans out of her.

Petra was close to her limit. She held onto him real tight, not letting go of him. Then after a few hard and fast thrusts, the couple exploded at the same time.

Levi and Petra were breathing heavily. They looked at each other in the eye and smiled.

"I love you Petra. You're my reason for fighting. I don't know where I would be without you." Levi said.

"Aww, Levi, you're so sweet. I love you too." Petra said.

Levi and Petra kissed each other, got up from the floor and put their clothes back on.

"Alright guys, get ready. We're moving out." Levi said.

Eren, Mikasa and Christa nodded and got ready to continue the mission. They all got on their horses and rode off into the woods.

 **The mysterious titan they have** **encountered is a female titan. It has intelligence just like Eren. Which means someone is controlling it. But the question is, who and why?**

 **To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**The mysterious titan they have** **encountered is a female titan. It has intelligence just like Eren. Which means someone is controlling it. But the question is, who and why?**

* * *

"Oh my god..." Armin said in shock. He knew someone who would do that, but Jean and Reiner came just in time to get him.

"Armin, what the heck are you doing on the ground?" Jean asked.

"He's right, this place is titan territory. Get on your horse and let's go." Reiner said.

Armin nodded and got on his horse and rode off with Jean and Reiner.

They were chasing the female titan as they talked about what happened.

"That titan didn't attacked me. It just let me live. But why?" Armin asked.

"A titan? You mean that one? She does have a nice butt for a abnormal like her." Reiner said.

"I agree, but she's not an abnormal, she's a titan with intelligence just like Eren. Which means someone is controlling it. And I think I know who is inside that titab body, but we need to tell her where Eren is. Maybe she can protect him." Armin said.

Jean and Reiner nodded and continued following the female titan.

They got close to her and Armin used his maneuver gear and flew to her neck.

"Hey. Can you hear me? I need to talk to you." Armin said.

The female titan stopped and looked at Armin.

Jean and Reiner stopped and watched the blonde boy talk to the female titan.

"Look, I'm glad you let me live, so I won't kill you. Our friend Eren is with the Levi squad and he could use your help against the titans. If you can help us fight the titans, that would be great." Armin said.

The female titan got on her knees, grabbed Armin and put him under her. He was shocked to be face to face with her titan lady parts.

Armin looked as she slowly touched herself, making herself moan softly. He smiled and slowly licked her, which made her moan even more.

The female titan smiled and put Armin down on the ground. She kissed his head again, got up and ran off.

Jean and Reiner helped Armin get up from the ground and watched the female titan run away from them.

"She's a real beauty isn't she?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah. She is." Armin replied.

"Looks like the female titan has the hots for you, Armin." Jean said.

Armin blushed.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that." Armin said.

Later, Armin, Jean and Reiner were looking for their horses, but they were nowhere to been seen. Then they smiled as they saw Sasha coming to them with more horses for them.

"Hey guys! I saw that y'all didn't had any horses, so I came and got some horses for you guys." Sasha said.

Reiner grabbed Sasha, pulled her out of the horse and kissed her.

"When we find Bertholdt, we will give you something special." Reiner said as he smiled.

Sasha smiled back.

"I can't wait." Sasha said as she smiled.

Later, after Levi was done banging his girlfriend, Eren looked at them and smiled. He kissed Mikasa and Christa and smiled at them.

"Hey Mikasa, you notice how cute Christa looks when she's bottomless?" Eren asked as he smiled and held up the blonde girl.

Eren opened her legs for Mikasa to see her lady area. The black haired girl smiled as she got on her knees and started licking the blonde girl, making her moan.

Then Eren, Mikasa and Christa began making love to each other as the Levi squad looked at them.

After they were done, Christa noticed her jacket and top uniform were gone, because Eren burned them. Mikasa smiled and helped Christa put the armor on.

"Go on nude." Eren said as he smiled.

"And with boots." Mikasa said as she smiled.

Christa blushed because the girl was simply nude. Then the Levi squad got on their horses and continued with the mission.

 **The female titan doesn't appear to be a threat. She seems to be friendly. She enters the forest to find Eren but ends up getting trapped by the scouts.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The female titan doesn't appear to be a threat. She seems to be friendly. She enters the forest to find Eren but ends up getting trapped by the scouts.**

* * *

Armin, Jean, Reiner and Sasha were standing on tree branches, avoiding the titans below them.

"Hey Armin, you think that female titan is on our side now?" Jean asked.

"Maybe. She could've killed me if she wanted to, but she just let me live. So maybe, she could protect Eren from the titans." Armin replied.

Sasha and Reiner noticed Bertholdt and flew to him with their maneuver gear.

"Bertholdt!" Sasha said as she hugged him.

He smiled and hugged back.

"I'm glad you're safe." Bertholdt said.

"Me too. If you hadn't brought those horses to us, we would've been titan food." Reiner said.

"And if you and Bertholdt hadn't saved me from that titan that almost ate me, I would've been titan food as well." Sasha said.

Reiner and Bertholdt smiled.

Sasha smiled back.

Then the two men brought the girl into the woods, where they could be alone.

"I did say that, if we found Bertholdt, we would give you something special." Reiner said.

Bertholdt knew what he meant and took his pants and underwear off, revealing his hardened manhood. He laid down on the floor, waiting for Sasha to come to him.

The potato girl was drooling when she saw how long and hard Bertholdt was. She got on her knees, crawled to him and began sucking on his manhood like it was a popsicle.

Bertholdt moaned with pleasure.

Reiner took his pants and underwear off, walked up behind Sasha and thrusted his manhood into her.

She moaned with pleasure while the manhood was still in her mouth.

Reiner banged Sasha over and over again while she sucked on Bertholdt's manhood, shoving it down her throat. Then they all exploded at the same time.

Reiner, Sasha and Bertholdt were breathing heavily.

"You...did...a good job...Sasha." Reiner said.

Sasha giggled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah. That felt...really good." Bertholdt said.

Sasha kissed Reiner and Bertholdt and smiled at them.

They smiled back at her.

"Come on, let's get back with the others." Reiner said.

Bertholdt and Sasha nodded and followed Reiner back to the tree branches.

Later, Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad were riding their horses in the woods. Then they saw a black smoke in the air.

"A black smoke round?" Eren asked.

"It came from behind us." Mikasa said.

"Could that mean a abnormal titan is close to us?" Christa asked.

"Draw out your blades." Levi said as he took out his blades.

"If we see it, it'll only be for a second." Levi said.

They took out their blades and waited for something or someone to come out and attack them.

Then suddenly...the female titan came out of nowhere and began following Eren.

"Go!" Levi said.

Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad began riding their horses away from the female titan.

"A female titan? I've never seen one before!" Mikasa said.

"She's running really fast! She'll catch up to us!" Christa said.

"Levi, let's switch to maneuver gear!" Petra said.

"...No. Wait." Levi said.

"But, Levi!" Petra said.

"Don't worry Petra, just wait!" Levi said.

The soldiers came and tried to attack the female titan, but she avoided their attacks, while chasing after Eren.

" _Sh-she...avoided their attacks. She's not trying to kill them. She's just chasing after me. But why...what do you want from me?" Eren asked in his head._

"Levi! What are your orders?!" Petra asked.

"Let's kill this chick! Otherwise, she'll kill us all!" Oluo said.

Eld pulled out his sword.

"I'll rip her apart!" Eld said.

"I...I don't get it! What's taking so long? Are we waiting for Levi to give us orders?" Christa asked.

Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad noticed that Levi was not saying anything.

"Levi!" Petra called his name.

"Captain Levi! Let's kill her here! That's why we're here, right? What are your orders, captain?!" Eld asked.

"Captain! Your orders, sir!" Eren said.

After waiting for a long time, Levi finally spoke.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi said.

Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad covered their ears and Levi pulled out a gun and fired a smoke round into the sky.

The female titan was still chasing after Eren, while trying not to kill anyone.

"She's not attacking the soldiers. She's just chasing us. I don't trust her. I say, we should just kill this brat and be done with it." Mikasa said.

"Maybe Eren can take her out. He can turn into a titan and fight her." Christa said.

Eren looked at his hand and was about to bite it but Petra stopped him.

"Don't, Eren! You are only allowed to turn into a titan if your life is in danger, that was the deal!" Petra said.

"We're already in danger, what am I supposed to do?!" Eren asked.

"I don't blame you. If you're going to do it, then do it. It's your decision." Levi said.

Eren was trying to decide whether or not he should turn into a titan and fight the female titan. But, it doesn't look like she's hurting anyone. She's just chasing after Eren. So, this was confusing to him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what she wanted from him.

"Hurry up Eren, make up your mind!" Levi said.

Eren decided not to fight the female titan.

"I'm with you guys!" Eren said.

Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad continued riding their horses in the woods, while being chased by the female titan.

"Eren. You're not going to fight her?" Mikasa asked.

"She'll kill us, if we don't do something." Christa said.

"I know, but for some reason, she's not trying to kill us or the soldiers. If she wanted us dead, she would've done that already." Eren said.

"You know what...that does make sense." Mikasa said.

Christa's eyes widened when she thought about the female titan.

"Hey guys...what if...she's a titan with intelligence...just like Eren? Someone who can control a titan body?" Christa asked.

Before Eren could say something, everyone, including the female titan ran into a trap.

"Fire!" Erwin commanded.

Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad got out of the way before the female titan got caught in the trap.

"Oh my god...did we just...trapped her?" Christa asked.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Mikasa said.

"B-But...she...she wasn't trying to kill us." Eren said.

The female titan is trapped and it's all because of Erwin Smith. Now it is time to figure out what her identity is and decide whether to kill her or let her live.

 **She could've killed Armin if she wanted to. She could've killed the Levi squad if she wanted to. But she didn't. Who is the female titan and why is she doing this?**

 **To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**She could've killed Armin if she wanted to. She could've killed the Levi squad if she wanted to. But she didn't. Who is the female titan and why is she doing this?**

* * *

The scouts have successfully trapped the female titan. Levi and Erwin ordered the soldiers to fire again at the titan to tight her up, so she would not escape.

Two soldiers tried cutting her nape, but it turned to crystal, so it was impossible to cut her nape without it turning to crystal.

Erwin notices this.

 _"I see. Trying to cut her nape is impossible at this point. Maybe, we should try something else."_ Erwin said in his head.

Hanji smiled as she was looking at the female titan.

"Oh, you poor thing. I know this sucks for you, but don't worry sweetheart, this will be over before you know it." Hanji said.

Levi was on-top of the female titan's head, talking to her.

"Knock knock, I know you can hear me. What would happen if I cut off your limbs? I'm talking about your real body. I'm sure they'll grow back." Levi said.

Then suddenly...the female titan screamed loudly. She screamed so loud, everyone covered their ears. Mike went to Erwin to warn him.

"Sir, they're coming! I can smell it." Mike said.

Suddenly all the titans came into the forest, ignoring the soldiers and running towards the female titan.

Everyone tried their best to protect her from the titans. But they failed, unfortunately.

Levi was next to Erwin as they watched the titans devour the female titan's flesh, eating her entire body from head to toe. They found nothing inside of her.

"They're smart. The female titan was willing to make sacrifices, she would rather be devoured than exposed. Levi, fuel up your gas tanks and get Eren and your squad." Erwin said.

"Alright. Got it." Levi said as he went to fuel up his tanks.

Later, Mikasa and Christa were rubbing their lady parts together as they reached their limit. Eren smiled at them. Then they saw a smoke round in the air which tells them it's time to go.

Mikasa got dressed, but not Christa, she's still nude.

"So, no offense, but why are you nude?" Petra asked.

Christa smiled.

"For my boyfriend, my girlfriend and everyone who sees me." Christa answered smiling.

Petra thought about it in her head, imagining herself being nude for Levi in private. She blushed at the thought of her being nude in-front of him. Then everyone got their gear and left.

As the levi squad was flying with their maneuver gear, they saw a mysterious person wearing their uniform. Gunther notices this.

"Commander? Wait, that's not...oh crap!" Gunther said as he was about to be eaten by a titan, but the mysterious person saved him.

"Gunther! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Eren said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Holy crap! That thing almost ate me!" Gunther said.

"Who is that person that saved Gunther? Is it one of ours or did that person came from the female titan?" Oluo asked.

"I don't know. Hey! Whoever you are, what is your name and why are you here?" Petra asked.

"The female titan? Wait, didn't we captured it? How did she escaped?" Eren asked.

The mysterious person disappeared out of sight...and a lightning bolt appears in the forest.

"This doesn't look good." Oluo said.

"Everyone, move it! It's the female titan!" Eld said.

The female titan appeared and began following them.

"Screw you, not again, I'll kill you without a second thought!" Mikasa said as she took out her blades.

"No, don't!" Eren said.

Mikasa looked at him.

"I don't think she's trying to hurt us. She could be a valuable ally. She could help us." Eren said.

"But she'll kill us!" Mikasa said.

"No, she won't! If she wanted to kill us, she would've done that already." Eren said.

"Are you serious, kid? Do you really believe she could help us?" Oluo asked.

"What if you're wrong? What if she's not a ally to us, but a enemy who wants us dead?" Petra asked.

Before Eren could say something, Christa spoke.

"Guys! There are titans all around us! We're trapped!" Christa said.

"She sent them after us! That's it, this brat is going down!" Mikasa said as she went to attack the female titan.

"Mikasa, wait!" Eren said.

The female titan ignored Mikasa and went to attack the titans.

Eren, Mikasa, Christa and the Levi squad were shocked to see this happen.

"She...she's killing them." Mikasa said.

"How? How is this possible?" Christa asked.

"Hey! Here's the plan. You guys handle the titans. I'll help the female titan. Good luck!" Eren said before he went to help the female titan.

Christa, Mikasa and the Levi squad began their attack on the titans. Eren bit his hand, turning into a titan. Then he began helping the female titan kill all of the titans that were in the forest. Now the battle begins.

 **The female titan's identity is not discovered yet. She appears again and helps the Levi squad kill all the titans in the forest. Eren turns into a titan and tries to help her.**

 **This battle is going to take a while for them to finish, before they can go home.**

 **To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**The female titan's identity is not discovered yet. She appears again and helps the Levi squad kill all the titans in the forest. Eren turns into a titan and tries to help her.**

 **This battle is going to take a while for them to finish, before they can go home.**

* * *

The Levi squad pulled out their blades and began slaughtering the titans. Eren and the female titan were punching and kicking the titans, killing them.

"We'll kill every last one of them!" Mikasa said.

"They'll all die!" Christa said.

"You titan freaks are going to die!" Petra said.

"It's us, you titans should be afraid of!" Eld said.

"We'll rip you titans apart!" Gunther said.

"We'll make you titans pay, you big naked human eating brats!" Oluo said.

Mikasa and Christa killed two titans at the same time.

Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo flew to the titans with their maneuvering gear and killed them with their blades.

While the Levi squad were busy killing the titans, Eren was helping the female titan kill the titans with his titan form.

He punched every titan that came in his way, killing them.

"The female titan. There's something about her that makes her...different. She could've killed us, but she didn't. But why?" Eren asked as he was looking at the female titan.

He kicked a titan to the ground and stomped its head, killing it.

"She shows intelligence like me. She can defend herself against the titans. That's good. I'm glad we didn't kill her." Eren said.

He punched a titan's face, breaking his hand. Then he looked at the female titan again. She looked at him as well.

"I wonder...could she help us end this titan nightmare...could she help me...save my friends...and...save humanity from extinction?" Eren asked.

 _"Are you serious, kid? Do you really believe she could help us?" Oluo asked in his head._

 _"What if you're wrong? What if she's not a ally to us, but a enemy who wants us dead?" Petra asked in his head._

Eren ignored those voices. He didn't want to believe the possibility of the female titan being a enemy against humanity.

 _"_ If she wanted me dead, she would've done it already. If she wanted my friends dead, she would've done it already. If she wanted everyone dead, she would've done it already. And right now, I trust her. She's one of us now." Eren said.

He roared as he punched, kicked and ripped their napes out, killing the titans.

"I'll kill every last one of you freaks, when my hands finished healing themselves. I'll tear you all apart, piece by piece! Then I'll devour all of you!" Eren said with a crazed smile on his face.

The female titan's eyes widened when she saw a titan that was about to devour Eren. She moved him out of the way and kicked the titan to the ground.

"Thanks." Eren said.

The female titan smiled and nodded.

Then Eren and the female titan started killing the titans. Later, the Levi squad were still killing the titans that were in the forest.

"Mikasa! There's so many of them! I...I don't think we're going to make it." Christa said with tears in her eyes.

Mikasa hugged her real tight, comforting her.

"We are going to make it. Eren will get us out of here. I know he will." Mikasa said.

"He better get us out of here, otherwise, we'll all become dinner for the titans." Oluo said.

"Everyone, watch out! More titans are coming for us!" Eld said as the titans were coming towards them.

"Rip them apart! We're scouts, we can handle anything that comes our way!" Petra said.

"We can get through this, together! Now, let's show these titans how tough we are!" Gunther said.

Eld and Petra sliced a titan's foot, making it fall to the ground. Oluo came and sliced the titan's nape, killing it.

Christa flew to a titan's head with her maneuvering gear and stabbed the titan's eyes, blinding it. Mikasa came and sliced the titan's nape, killing it.

"Nice job." Christa said.

"Thanks. You too." Mikasa said.

"Hey! Look out! Behind you!" Gunther said.

Mikasa turned around to see a titan behind her. Gunther came and sliced the titan's nape, killing it.

"Thanks." Mikasa said.

"No problem." Gunther said.

Later, Eren and the female titan were still killing the titans that were in the forest. He punched, kicked and ripped their napes out, killing the titans.

The female titan punched and kicked every titan that came in her way.

Eren got on-top of a titan and punched the titan's face over and over again before standing up and stomping its head, killing it.

The female titan turned her fist into crystal and punched a titan's jaw, breaking it in half. Then Eren came and punched the titan, sending it flying in the air.

The titan fell to the ground, unable to move. Eren ran to the titan and kneed its head, crushing it. He was breathing heavily. The female titan looked at Eren and smiled.

Then she walked to the titan to finish it off. Eren was about to fight again but he froze in his tracks. The female titan stood in a fighting posture getting ready to strike.

Eren's eyes widened. He knows that posture. He has seen it before.

"No...oh my god...it can't be...you're...you're..." Eren said before the female titan kicked the titan's head off, killing it.

That was the last titan that she killed. There were no more titans left in the forest. Eren and the female titan looked at each other. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Then suddenly...Eren fell to the ground, unable to move.

 **The titans are dead. The battle is over. All they have to do is get back home as soon as possible.**

 **To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**The titans are dead. The battle is over. All they have to do is get back home as soon as possible.**

* * *

After killing all of the titans in the forest, Eren fell to the ground, unable to move.

The female titan walked over to him and bit his nape, ripping it out without killing him.

She put him inside her mouth and ran as fast as she could, taking him to safety.

Meanwhile, Christa, Mikasa and the Levi squad were looking for Eren but they couldn't find him anywhere.

Christa was getting worried at this point. Mikasa hugged her and kissed her on the lips, holding her nude body.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Mikasa said to her lover.

Levi was in the forest when he heard the roar.

"That roaring. This isn't good." Levi said as he followed the sound of the roar.

Later, the female titan pulled Eren out of her mouth and slowly laid him on the tree, high enough so titans don't eat him. Then she ran off, leaving the forest.

Levi, Christa, Mikasa and the Levi squad were looking for Eren in the forest. Then later, Christa noticed Eren's body on a tree.

"Eren!" Christa shouted.

Christa and Mikasa flew to him, picking up his body. They notice that he is unconscious.

"We found him." Mikasa said.

"Good. Everyone, move out. We're leaving." Levi said.

Later, while everyone was outside the forest, feeding their horses, Armin, Jean, Sasha and her boyfriends were carrying dead bodies to the wagons.

Levi was on lookout, making sure no titans were in the area. Petra walked over to him and held his hand.

"The female titan got away?" Petra asked.

Levi nodded.

Levi and Petra noticed Mikasa and Christa were in the wagon, laying next to Eren, holding him.

"All soldiers, listen up! The 57th recon mission is over! Retreat back to the walls, immediately!" Erwin said.

All the soldiers gathered up all of their equipment, the dead bodies, their horses and left the forest, returning back inside the walls.

 **The female titan got away. Some soldiers survived.** **Some soldiers died. Now that the mission is over...what will happen next?**

 **To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**The female titan got away. Some soldiers survived.** **Some soldiers died. Now that the mission is over...what will happen next?**

* * *

Everyone was riding on their horses back to the walls. Christa put Eren's head on her thigh. She felt his hair touching her woman area, but she didn't care.

Mikasa smiled and held her lovers. Suddenly, titans appeared in the area.

"Commander Erwin! We got titans in the area!" One soldier said.

"Levi! Take them out!" Erwin said.

"On it!" Levi replied.

He used his maneuvering gear and sliced the titans to death.

Eren woke up and saw that they were being attacked by titans.

"Eren. Stay down. You need to rest." Mikasa said.

"But, there are titans in the area!" Eren said.

"I know, but we don't want you to get hurt." Christa said.

Eren sighed.

"Fine." Eren said.

Two titans were chasing after Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Reiner! We got two titans behind us!" Bertholdt said.

"We're not going to die like this! Let's take them out together!" Reiner said.

Reiner and Bertholdt grabbed out their blades and killed the titans.

"Guys! Please be careful! Sasha said.

"Don't worry babe, we'll be fine. Just keeping going, we're right behind you." Reiner said.

Sasha nodded and kept going forward.

"Mikasa! One titan is chasing after us!" Christa said.

"Stay with Eren. I got this one!" Mikasa said.

She flew to the titan and killed it with her blades.

"You did it! Good job!" Christa said.

Mikasa flew back to the wagon.

"Mikasa." Eren said.

"It's okay Eren. I'm fine. Don't worry." Mikasa said.

"Erwin. That's all of them." Levi said.

"Good. All soldiers, return back to the walls! We're done here." Erwin said.

Later, everyone returned home.

Oluo, Eld and Gunther went back home to their families.

Petra held Levi's hand while walking with him.

"Hey! Captain Levi. It's good to see you." The man said.

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

"I'm Petra's father. I'm just so glad she's here. I thought she was gonna die out there." Petra's father said.

"It's alright dad. I'm still alive. You can thank captain Levi for that." Petra said.

"Oh yes, of course, thank you captain Levi." Petra's father said.

"No problem." Levi said.

"Now, Petra, don't you think it's too early for you to marry?" Petra's father asked.

"Oh, come on dad, if I want to marry captain Levi, then that's what I want to do." Petra replied.

Eren, Mikasa and Christa were in the wagon while Armin, Jean, Sasha and the rest of the scouts were walking with the others.

Christa covered her woman area and chest in a shy manner when she saw that people were looking at her nude body.

Eren got up and saw the kids.

"Yeah! They made it back home, safely! These scouts are tough! Nothing can stop them!" The boy said.

"Wow. They are so cool." The girl said.

Eren smiled and laid back down.

"Wow...we...we did it." Christa said.

"We're still alive. But, there were other scouts who died out there." Mikasa said.

"Yeah. I know. They will be missed. All of them. We would not have made it this far without them." Eren said.

"So Armin, you think you know the identity of that female titan?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. But, we'll talk about that later." Armin replied.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you guys are alright." Sasha said.

"Yeah. We're glad you're alright as well." Reiner said.

"How about we have some dinner to celebrate?" Bertholdt asked.

"Yeah! Sure! More food for me! And for you guys as well." Sasha said.

Reiner and Bertholdt chuckled.

 **The 57th recon mission is over. Eren and his friends made it back to the walls. Armin believes that the identity of the female titan...is one of their own.**

 **To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**The 57th recon mission is over. Eren and his friends made it back to the walls. Armin believes that the identity of the female titan...is one of their own.**

* * *

 **Wall Sina: Eastern Fortified City.**

Annie woke up and sighed. She found herself completely nude and got dressed for the day. She walked downstairs to get in line with the others.

"Oh, hey, Annie! I was gonna wake you up, but I couldn't do it. You just looked so terrifying in your sleep." The girl made fun of her.

"Hitch, leave her alone." The guy said in a annoyed tone.

"What's wrong, Marlowe? You have a crush on her or something?" Hitch teased.

"Very funny." Marlowe replied.

A male person from the military police, came to them. Everyone did their solider posture.

"No need to do that. Alright, all u have to do is guard something coming and all." He said as he left to play and drink.

Later, Everyone was walking in the city.

"Hey, Hitch. You're looking really cute today." Marlowe complimented her.

"Oh, stop, Marlowe. You're making me blush." Hitch giggled.

Marlowe noticed two male officers were selling something and went to stop them.

"What do you want kid?" The first officer asked.

"Y-You can't sell government issued equipment. That's illegal." Marlowe told them.

"Listen, kid. You are just a rookie. You can't tell us what to do. That's our job." The second officer said before he put something in Marlowe's pocket.

"Here. Go buy something nice for a girl or something." The second officer said.

"No! I said you can't sell government issued equipment-" Marlowe was punched before he could finished his sentence.

Hitch saw this and ran to him.

Annie stopped the officers before they could do more harm to Marlowe.

"I think you've done enough." Annie said.

"I agree. Because, if you want, we could make this situation even worse than it already is." Hitch said.

Everyone was looking at them.

"Fine. Make sure your friend minds his own business next time." The first officer said.

The two officers left and the crowd stopped looking at them.

Later, Hitch took Marlowe to a bar to help him with his injuries.

"You idiot. You could've gotten yourself killed by those fools." Hitch put a bag of ice on his cheek.

"Those fools were in the wrong. I was just trying to do what was right." Marlowe said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to get hurt." Hitch smiled.

Marlowe smiled back.

They looked at each other for a while before Marlowe took Hitch to a private room and kissed her.

Marlowe took his clothes off and did the same thing to Hitch.

He laid her down and started banging her.

Hitch moaned with great pleasure.

Marlowe banged Hitch harder and faster, causing the girl to scream his name.

They were both breathing heavily.

"I don't care what those idiots said. I think you did a good job out there." Hitch kissed his lips.

"Thanks, Hitch."

"No problem, Marlowe."

Later, everyone was guarding the carriages as Nile Dawk was leading the way.

Annie noticed someone and followed the person. She gasped at the sight of what she saw.

"Hey Annie. It's been a while. How are you?" Armin asked with a smile on his face.

Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Armin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Annie asked.

"It's Eren. We need your help to get him out of the city." Armin replied.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Annie asked.

"He's fine. It's just that...they're going to kill Eren, if we don't help him." Armin replied.

Annie's eyes widened.

"What? I thought, they were okay with him." Annie said.

"Yeah, me too. But they are just too afraid of him. They think that, he'll just go on a rampage and destroy everything." Armin said.

"But, why would you want me to help you? Do I really look like a good person to you?" Annie asked.

"Of course, Annie. You've been good to me and my friends. If that doesn't tell me, you're a good person, then I don't know what will." Armin replied.

Annie smiled at him.

Armin smiled back.

"Okay. I'll help you." Annie said.

"Thank you, Annie." Armin said.

Annie put on her ring without him seeing her.

"Let's go." Annie said.

 **Annie reunites with Armin and his friends. A shocking secret she reveals to them. Eren's eyes widened at the sight of what he saw.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Annie reunites with Armin and his friends. A shocking secret she reveals to them. Eren's eyes widened at the sight of what he saw.**

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, Christa, Armin and Annie were the only ones walking in the city.

Annie stopped walking.

"Okay I understand why you guys need to cover your heads, but why isn't Christa wearing anything? Not even a hood?" Annie asked.

Eren and Mikasa looked at Christa.

"Mikasa and I love seeing her body exposed." Eren replied.

Eren got on his knees and kissed Christa's lady area. Mikasa kissed her lips, making her moan.

Annie rolled her eyes and Armin held her hand as they kept walking.

Later, they made it to their location.

"Here. If we just go underground, we'll be fine." Armin said.

"Good. That's great. Alright, let's go." Eren said.

Annie was about to walk down the stairs but she stopped.

"You hear that?" Annie asked.

"Huh? Hear what?" Armin asked.

Suddenly, bright lights appeared out of nowhere. Eren, Mikasa, Christa, and Armin were in shock.

But Annie wasn't.

"W-What's happening?" Christa asked.

"Where did those bright lights come from?" Mikasa asked.

"I've never seen this before. What could this be?" Armin asked.

"I don't know, but whatever this is, it's probably not good." Eren replied.

"Mikasa, take Christa to safety!" Eren said.

He ran and bit his hand, turning into his titan form.

Annie was standing there, holding Armin close to her.

"I know you're the female titan, Annie." Armin said.

Annie's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

Armin smiled.

"Because, no girl would put me under their lady area. But you did." Armin replied.

Annie blushed.

She opened the sharp point on her ring and kissed Armin. She ran and cut her finger.

And became the female titan.

Eren was confused. He saw titans everywhere. He punched every titan that came in his way.

Then he saw the female titan again. She came to him. They looked at each other in the eye.

"You're here. That's good. There are titans everywhere, so we need to kill every last one of them." Eren said.

The female titan nodded. She stood in a fighting posture getting ready to fight the titans.

"We've faced them before. So, let's finish this! Right here, right now!" Eren said.

He roared and slammed his fist into the titan's head.

The female titan kicked the titan to the ground and stomped on the titan's head.

Eren grabbed a titan and threw it to the building.

"Guys. The wall is fine, but there are titans everywhere." Christa said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Did they just appeared on their own?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know. But, if we don't do anything, this city will be devoured. We need to kill all the titans inside wall Sina. So, grab out your blades and start killing." Armin said.

Christa and Mikasa nodded.

Armin, Christa and Mikasa flew to the titans and killed them with their blades.

Marlowe and Hitch were shocked to see all of the destruction happening in the city.

"Oh my god. Are you seeing this? Titans fighting other titans in the city?" Hitch asked.

"I know, right? This is crazy." Marlowe replied.

Later, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt and everyone else were having dinner in the mess hall.

"Pretty good, right Sasha?" Bertholdt asked.

"Of course! This bread is delicious! And these potatoes are really good, as well." Sasha replied.

"Of course they are Sasha. If they weren't good to eat, you wouldn't be eating them right now." Reiner said.

"Do you guys remember how ticked off the commander was, when he caught Sasha eating a potato?" Jean asked.

"Oh boy, he was angry. I bet potato girl wet herself when that happened." Ymir laughed.

"Hey! Don't say that! I didn't wet myself! I was just shocked, that's all!" Sasha's cheeks were bright red of embarrassment.

"Hey, relax. That was a long time ago. She was just hungry, so she wanted to eat that potato. That's all." Connie said.

"And on that day, that is when Sasha was named, potato girl." Marco said.

Levi and Petra entered the mess hall.

"Guys! The titans have appeared inside wall Sina! We need to hurry and take them out!" Petra said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Titans inside wall Sina? But how?" Sasha asked.

"This can't be happening. Why now?" Connie asked.

"Listen, we don't have time for this. Get your gear and take out those titans." Levi said.

Later, Armin, Christa and Mikasa were still killing titans in the city.

"Mikasa. Christa. Are you both alright?" Armin asked.

"We're fine, Armin." Mikasa replied.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Christa asked.

"I'm fine. But we need to hurry." Armin replied.

"Armin! Behind you!" Mikasa said.

Armin turned around to see a titan in-front of him. His eyes widened.

Then Reiner came and killed the titan.

"Reiner!" Armin said.

"You guys alright?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Armin replied.

"Good. But we're not done yet, we still have titans to kill." Reiner said.

The survey corps came and killed the titans.

"Armin, what's the situation?" Hanji asked.

"Titans have appeared out of nowhere. They're inside wall Sina and we're trying to take them out." Armin replied.

"Hey guys. Are all of you seeing this? Is Eren and the female titan killing titans together?" Jean asked.

"Wait, that's the female titan? Is she on our side now?" Sasha asked.

"I don't see her trying to eat anyone, so I guess that's a good sign." Connie said.

"What? Two titans fighting other titans in the city? This is the best thing I've ever seen!" Hanji said with enthusiasm.

"Hanji. Calm down. If you have a plan, you better start talking." Levi said.

"Oh. Right. Everyone, listen up! We cannot let wall Sina fall to the ground. So, try to kill every titan you see. And most of all, try to protect Eren and the female titan." Hanji said.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, that's if you don't die, of course." Ymir said.

"Where the heck did these titans came from?" Marco asked.

"I don't know, but we'll talk about that later. Right now, we have a mission to do." Armin said.

"He's right. We're soldiers. Our duty comes first. Now let's put an end to these monsters." Reiner said.

Bertholdt held Sasha's hand.

She looked at him.

"Reiner and I will protect you. I promise." Bertholdt said.

Sasha kissed him.

"I know you both will protect me. As long as I have you and Reiner, I'm not afraid." Sasha said.

Bertholdt smiled at her.

Sasha smiled back.

"Alright guys. Eren has said it before, and now I will say it for him..." Armin turned to look at his friends.

"Give them hell!" Armin said.

Everyone raised their swords in the air and went to kill the titans.

Later, Eren and the female titan were still killing titans in the city.

Eren punched, kicked and ripped the napes off of the titans.

The female titan turned her leg into crystal and kicked the titan's leg off. Eren came and stomped the titan to death.

Suddenly, titans came and pinned Eren to the ground. They began eating his flesh. The female titan turned her fist into crystal and banged the titans to death.

She roared as she killed the last titan.

She looked at Eren and saw that he was badly injured. She turned her fists into crystal and ran to kill the titans.

As Eren was on the ground, unable to move, he remembered that day from his past.

 _Flashback._

 _"Eren. Mikasa. Armin." Carla called the three of them to her._

 _"The titans have taken everything from us. They've killed everyone as well. Please, promise me that you guys will save the human race from the titans." Carla said._

 _Eren, Mikasa and Armin smiled and nodded._

 _"We'll do it together, mom." Mikasa said._

 _"We'll try our best. We'll make sure of it." Armin said._

 _"I'm going to put a stop to this. I will kill them all. Every last one." Eren said._

 _Carla smiled and hugged them. Eren, Mikasa and Armin hugged back._

 _"I know you will." Carla said._

 _End of Flashback._

"Yes...I...will...kill the titans. Every last one." Eren said with a crazed smile on his face.

Armin, Christa, Mikasa and everyone else was killing the titans. The female titan came and helped the scouts kill the titans.

"Hey! Thanks for helping us! And for not eating us as well!" Sasha said.

The female titan smiled at Sasha.

She smiled back.

"Uh...hey guys. What's wrong with Eren?" Christa asked.

Everyone turned to look at Eren.

He became the berserk titan.

Eren roared and ripped apart every titan that got in his way. Suddenly, he ran to the female titan and started attacking her.

Everyone was shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" Christa asked.

"We need to help him!" Mikasa said.

"No. Right now, it is best if we don't get near him." Hanji said.

Eren grabbed onto the female titan's face and began crushing it. She screamed in pain. She elbowed his face and kicked him off of her.

Mikasa flew to the female titan and landed on her shoulder.

"Annie." The female titan looked at her.

"Help him." Mikasa said.

She flew back to the group.

The female titan didn't want to hurt him, but she had to do something. Eren jumped at her, but she got out of the way.

She got on-top of his back and tried to bite his nape. But Eren turned around and punched her face. She fell to the ground.

Eren roared and slammed his fist into her. The female titan's arm came off.

"I'll destroy the entire world! I'll kill all of you! Every last one of you!" Eren's voiced sounded corrupted.

The female titan couldn't move. Eren moved his face closer to her nape.

Hanji's eyes widened.

"Oh no! He's going to devour her!" Hanji said.

"Eren! Don't do it!" Jean said.

"Eren!" Mikasa said.

"This is freedom!" Eren said.

He ripped open her nape and stopped. Eren's eyes widened at the sight of what he saw. The female titan was Annie Leonhart herself.

Tears were falling from her eyes. This was enough to snap Eren out of his berserk titan.

"What's he doing?" Hanji asked.

Eren and Annie looked at each other.

"Annie...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to kill all the titans."

"It's not your fault Eren. You couldn't control yourself. But, it's okay. It's over now."

Eren turned and saw the dead bodies of the titans. The city was badly destroyed. Some civilians were killed.

"I guess he snapped out of it. That's good. For a second, I thought we lost him." Hanji said.

"Soldiers! Gather up all of the dead bodies and clean up the city." Erwin said.

"Yes sir!" The scout soldiers replied.

Annie saw Armin walking to her. She smiled and got on her knees. But she was shocked when Armin touched her female titan area.

Annie moaned with great pleasure. She carefully laid down and Armin tried banging her.

She screamed his name. Armin kept going and they both exploded at the same time.

Eren held his girlfriends with no trouble. Mikasa had a idea and whispered into his ear. Christa saw Eren open his titan mouth.

He licked her body and her lady area, making her giggle and moan.

 **The final battle is over. The titans are dead. But, how did the titans appeared out of nowhere?**

 **To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**The final battle is over. The titans are dead. But, how did the titans appeared out of nowhere?**

* * *

Later, the city was cleaned up and everything was okay again. The female titan was holding Armin close to her face. Then something happened.

"Guys! Look! The wall!"

"Is that a titan?"

"How did a titan get inside the wall?"

Hanji gasped as her eyes widened.

"Commander. Your orders?"

"Uh...wait a second." Hanji replied.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

He was breathing heavily.

"Don't let sunlight see it!" Pastor Nick said.

Hanji was confused.

Later, Erwin and the soldiers were talking about what they found in the wall.

"A titan in the wall?"

"Yes, Erwin. It's crazy. We didn't know that there was a titan in the wall."

"Are there titans in the walls, now?"

"I don't know. Right now, we need to be prepared for what is to come." Erwin said.

They heard the bell ringing. A scout soldier came to him.

"Commander Erwin! Titans have broken through wall rose!"

Later, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt and everyone else were in the waiting room.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Connie asked.

"I don't know. I'm so bored right now." Sasha replied.

"You can say that again. All this waiting is seriously boring me to death." Connie said.

Reiner wrapped his arms around Sasha's waist and kissed her neck. She moaned.

"Don't worry. We'll be out of here sooner or later. Then you can have all the bread you want."

"Oh, bread. I can already taste it right now."

"I know something else you can taste right now."

"Oh my god, Reiner, you're so naughty."

A scout soldier came to them.

"Everyone! Titans have broken through wall rose! We need to leave, right now!" Carla said.

Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt and everyone else got in their horses and left the building.

"Seriously? First they appeared in wall Sina, now they have broken through wall rose? What the heck is going on?" Connie asked.

"I don't know. But right now, we are heading down a dark path. Just be strong and we will get through this." Carla replied.

"Ma'am! If you don't mind, I'm going to go to my village. I need to make sure if everyone got out in time." Sasha said.

"Alright. Go ahead. But, be careful." Carla replied.

"I'm coming with you." Reiner said.

"Okay." Sasha said.

"Hey Bertholdt. You wanna come with us?" Reiner asked.

He smiled.

"Sure. Why not? The more, the better."

"Mike! Titans incoming!" Carla said.

"Don't worry. I'll handle these titans, while the rest of you get the heck out of here." Mike said.

Reiner and Bertholdt followed Sasha to her village, while everyone else continued moving forward.

Later, Eren, Mikasa and Christa were nude in bed after making love to each other. He got up and got dressed. The girls woke up from their sleep.

Eren gave Mikasa her clothes but not Christa. Armin and Annie ran to the door and opened it.

"Guys! We need to go, now!" Annie said.

"Why? What's going on?" Eren asked.

"The titans have broken through wall rose! They're coming!" Armin said.

Eren, Mikasa and Christa were shocked.

Later, Mike walked up to the titan's nape and killed it. He looked around and counted the titans.

"Four titans left. It's time to go. I've brought enough time." He whistled, calling for his horse.

"But still, there's something strange about that abnormal. It's different. That thing is like 17 meters tall. It's huge. I've never seen one covered in fur before."

His horse came.

"Good. Looks like I won't have to stay here any longer."

Suddenly, the furry titan grabbed hold of the horse. His eye's widened.

"It went for the horse? You can't be serious!" He grabbed out his blades.

The furry titan threw the horse at the building. He fell from the building and was about to fall to the ground, but a titan caught him.

The titan chomped on his legs. He screamed in pain.

"Wait."

The titan stopped. He looked up to see the furry titan, smiling at him. Then the titan chomped on him again.

"Huh? Did you not heard me? I told you to wait." The furry titan grabbed onto the titan's face and crushed it, freeing Mike.

"Could you tell me, what's that strange weapon of yours?" The furry titan asked.

His eyes widened.

"That thing attached to your waist, that allows you to fly."

His heart was beating so fast. His hands were shaking. He couldn't speak.

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure we speak the same language. Maybe, you're too frightened to speak. And you have swords too. Which means you know that, striking the nape is the way to kill us. Oh well, I'll just take that with me, now."

He panicked and closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

The furry titan took his maneuvering gear and walked away.

But then he remembered what he said.

 _"As long as we keep putting up a fight, we haven't been beaten."_

He grabbed his sword and screamed.

The furry titan turned around to look at the titans.

"You can move now."

The titans started walking toward him.

"No! Don't! Please!" He said.

Then Carla came and killed the titans. She gave him another horse.

"Come on! Let's go!" Carla said.

They got on their horses and ran away from the furry titan.

"So, the both of you know how to speak. What a interesting idea."

 **Titans are inside the walls. Wall rose has been breached. And what is this furry titan?**

 **To be continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Titans are inside the walls. Wall rose has been breached. And what is this furry titan?**

* * *

Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt made it to her hometown. The houses were fine, but she noticed something on the floor.

"Oh my god." Sasha's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Reiner asked.

"Titan footprints. This can't be happening. How did they get here?"

"Hey. Don't worry. If there are any survivors left, we'll save them."

Sasha smiled at Reiner.

He smiled back.

"Hey guys. I see something in that house. Come on." Bertholdt said.

They walked in the house and found a titan eating a woman. There was a little girl who just did nothing but watched the titan eat her.

Reiner grabbed a axe and cut the titan's nape.

Sasha held onto the girl's hand and ran out the house.

Bertholdt got the horses and gave one to her.

"Sasha! Where's Reiner?"

"He's right behind us! He's coming!"

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry little girl. We're going to take you somewhere safe. Everything will be okay." Sasha said.

"Bertholdt! Sasha!" They turned and saw Reiner running to them.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt said.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked.

"I'm fine. But that woman, didn't make it. Come on, we need to go." Reiner replied.

Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt left her hometown to find someplace safe. After riding on their horses for a while, they found them.

"Dad!" Her father looked at her.

"Sasha? What're you doing here?"

"I came here to see if anyone made it out alive. The only survivor I found is this little girl."

"Well, don't worry about that. I got these survivors out of the town when the titans started showing up."

"This little girl needs help. She doesn't have anyone else left." Reiner said.

"I'll take her off your hands. She'll be safe with us."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, Sasha."

The little girl got on a horse and left with the survivors.

"So, who are you two?"

"I'm Reiner Braun. This is Bertholdt Hoover. We're with Sasha."

"You two better keep my girl safe. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Reiner and Bertholdt said at the same time.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Then he left to join with the survivors.

"Well...that was interesting." Bertholdt said.

"Does he think we're together or something?" Reiner asked.

"Well, he did told you guys to keep me safe. Don't worry about it. Let's get out of here." Sasha said.

Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt left her hometown to find their friends.

 **Utgard Castle.**

It was quiet. Too quiet. They used the fire sticks to light their way in the darkness.

"G-Guys. T-This is kinda scary. What if a titan takes a bite out of us?"

"Don't worry Sasha. Just stay calm. We'll get through this."

"Sasha. Reiner. I see something. It looks like..."

Connie, Ymir, Marco and the scouts appeared in-front of them.

"It's you guys," Sasha sighed with relief, "For a second, I thought y'all were some thieves, who were gonna rob us." She said.

"Sasha. Reiner. Bertholdt. I'm really glad to see you guys." Connie said.

"I thought you guys were dead. But, y'all are still alive, so that's good." Ymir said.

"Now that we're together, what do we do now?" Marco asked.

Carla pointed to the castle.

"The castle. We'll stay there, until sunrise. Let's go."

Everyone left the horses outside and went inside the castle.

"We should be safe for now. Just get some rest. It's gonna be a long night." Carla said.

She wrapped bandages on Mike's legs. He groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I just can't believe I'm still alive, right now."

"What happened to you?" Sasha asked.

"A titan chomped on my legs. Then this titan started talking to me."

"Huh? A titan talked to you? Is that possible?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. This titan was at least 17 meters tall. It was covered in fur as well."

"The same thing happened to me as well. I saw this titan at my village. It just talked to me. I think it sounded like my mom."

"Connie. Don't worry about it. It's probably just your imagination." Reiner said.

"Are you serious right now," Ymir laughed, "Your mother, a titan? Oh my god, Connie, I didn't think you had jokes, but that was good." She said.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just go to sleep." Connie said.

Sasha was looking at the beautiful white moon in the sky. Reiner and Bertholdt came to her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sasha. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Reiner. I couldn't sleep. I was afraid, that a titan would appear out of nowhere and eat me."

"That wouldn't happen. Not when Bertholdt and I are around."

"I'm glad you're safe, Sasha."

"Thanks Bertholdt. I'm glad you and Reiner came with me. You guys are the best."

Reiner and Bertholdt took Sasha to a private room. They began taking her clothes off. She took their pants off and sucked their meats.

Ymir was looking in the box to see what she can find. The door opened.

"Oh, hey, Reiner. What're you doing up? You come here to mess around?"

"Shut up. I would never do that to Sasha."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, what you just said to Connie, were you just teasing him or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"You think you can keep it up. The less he thinks about it, the better."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, I found something. Looks like this could be something good to eat." She gave it to him.

"I've never seen a small container like this." His eye's widened.

"Wait. The language. How were you able to read this," He looked at her, "Ymir...are you...?"

She looked at him.

"Guys! Upstairs! Now!"

"Sasha. What's wrong?" Reiner asked.

"The titans! They're here! Outside!" Sasha replied.

 **The titans appear at** **Utgard Castle. Everyone's trying to stay alive. And then, a shocking secret is revealed to the group.**

 **To be continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The titans appear at** **Utgard Castle. Everyone's trying to stay alive. And then, a shocking secret is revealed to the group.**

* * *

Eren and the others were on the wagon as Hanji was talking about the wall.

"Right now, we know that Shiganshina has been breached. But, if we can somehow seal the wall, just like we did with Trost, we can take back Shiganshina district." Hanji explained.

Annie and Eren looked at each other.

"That could work. I can try to cover the hole with Annie's help." Eren said.

"If that's the case, retaking Shiganshina, should be easy." Annie said.

 **Ehrmich District.**

Later, Pastor Nick saw so many people with despair on their faces. Levi came to him.

"You see all this? It's your choice. Maybe, if you had pulled your head out of your butt and helped these people, this wouldn't had happened." Levi told him.

Eren was banging Christa and exploded inside her as Mikasa sucked on her chest.

"This girl is not the Christa Lenz you know now. She belongs to a royal family." Pastor Nick said.

Everyone was shocked. Eren looked at Christa as he held her close to him.

"He's right. My real name...is Historia." She said.

Mikasa and Eren smiled at their cute girlfriend.

"We will protect our girlfriend. That's a promise." Eren said.

Mikasa nodded.

Suddenly, a soldier came running with a note in his hand.

"Commander Hanji! This is for you!"

"Thank you." Hanji took the note.

"Listen up everyone. Levi and his squad will go to Utgard Castle. There are people there who need our help." Hanji said.

"Hey! What about my mother?! If she's there, I need to go and help her, now!" Eren yelled.

Historia and Mikasa kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Eren. We won't lose her. Not again." Mikasa said.

"She will be okay. Don't worry." Historia said.

Eren smiled as he looked at her nude body. Historia smiled back.

Everyone got on their horses. Mikasa got on her horse and held Historia's nude body close to her.

 **Utgard Castle.**

Back at the castle, everyone was shocked when they saw the furry titan.

"Hey guys! Look at that! What kind of titan is that? It looks like a beast or something." Connie said.

"Everyone! Stay here! Let the scouts do their job." Carla pulled out her blades.

"Attack!" Mike yelled.

While the scouts are killing the titans, Eren and everyone else was heading to the castle to save their friends.

Carla flew to a titan and sliced its nape.

Mike walked to the titan's nape and killed it.

He groaned in pain.

"Mike! Are you okay?" Carla asked.

"I'm fine! Just focus on killing those titans!" Mike replied.

"Watch out! There's more on the way!" Rico said.

Carla stabbed the titan's eyes and Mike finished it off with his blades.

A titan was about to grab Rico, but she sliced its fingers off, flew to the nape and killed it.

The titan's body fell to the ground and hit something.

Rico's eyes widened.

"Crap!"

"Rico! What happened?" Carla asked.

"The titan's body hit the door! They're going to get in!"

"Don't let them get in! Kill them all!" Mike said.

Reiner grabbed a fire stick from the wall and went to check around the castle.

"Reiner? Where are you going?"

"It's okay, Sasha. I just need to make sure, there aren't any titans inside the castle."

He walked down the stairs and opened the door. His eyes widened. There was a titan with a terrifying look on its face.

He slammed the door shut.

"Sasha! There's a titan inside! Go get a weapon!"

The titan broke through the door.

"Reiner!"

The titan was about to grab him, but Bertholdt came with a pitchfork and stabbed it in the eyes.

"Sasha! Go get help!" Bertholdt said.

She nodded and ran up the stairs.

Reiner and Bertholdt held onto the pitchfork and pierce through the titans eyes.

"Hey, Bertholdt. We're gonna make it through this. We're going to protect Sasha, no matter what. Okay?"

Bertholdt smiled.

"Yeah. Right. No matter what."

"Hey guys! Cannon incoming!" Connie said.

"Get out of the way!" Marco said.

Reiner and Bertholdt got out of the way as Ymir kicked the cannon down the stairs.

The titan disappeared into the darkness when the cannon smashed through it.

Sasha ran and hugged her boyfriends.

"Are you guys okay?"

"It's alright Sasha. We're okay." Reiner said.

"Let's get to safety, before more of them show up." Bertholdt said.

"That was a close one." Marco said.

"You guys are lucky we came in time to save you both. If it weren't for this cannon, y'all would be goners." Connie said.

"Connie! Behind you!" Sasha said.

Connie turned around to see another titan in front of him.

Reiner pushed him out of the way, but the titan chomped on his arm.

He screamed in pain.

"No! Reiner!" Tears fell from Sasha's eyes.

Reiner grabbed hold of the titan and walked up the stairs.

"Reiner! What're you doing? Don't tell me, you're gonna jump outside with that titan on your back?" Bertholdt asked.

"Get off of him!" Sasha stabbed the titan's mouth with a knife.

Ymir kicked the titan out of the castle.

"Reiner! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bertholdt. But my arm isn't."

"You're hurt. Come on, let's get to safety." Sasha said.

Everyone went to the safe room and waited for the scouts to finish killing the titans.

"This should help your wounds." Sasha poured the drink into Reiner's arm.

He groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, your arm will get better soon." Sasha ripped her skirt and bandaged his arm.

Reiner blushed when he saw her underwear.

"Thanks, Sasha. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Reiner." She hugged him.

Reiner hugged back.

Later, Carla, Mike and Rico finished killing the titans.

"That should be the last of them." Carla said.

"We can call this a victory." Mike said.

"Let's get inside and wait for-" Rico heard something.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Carla asked.

Something hit the ground.

Their eyes widened.

"What?" Carla said.

"Our horses!" Mike said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rico said.

Everyone walked upstairs when they heard noises outside.

"Guys! What happened?" Connie asked.

"Our horses are dead. Without them, getting out of here is impossible." Mike replied.

"That beast titan! He did this! That furry monster will pay for this!" Connie's eyes widened.

"Everyone! We got more titans outside! Even more than before!"

"More titans? But we just killed them all." Carla said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Where did they come from?" Mike asked.

"This is probably some messed up game. It's like a strategy. We're being played with." Rico said.

The beast titan let out a loud roar, calling his titans to destroy the castle.

"I don't have any gas left. Mike, what about you?"

"Sorry Carla. I'm all out."

"Same here. I hate to say this, but, we're pretty much screwed here. If those titans don't kill us, then, maybe this castle will, once they knock it down." Rico said.

"Well, I knew something like this would happen. Hey Sasha. You still have that knife?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Give it to me." Sasha gave her the knife.

"What're you going to do with that knife?"

"Oh, Sasha. You just stay here with your lovers and let me deal with these freaks." She ran and jumped off the castle.

"Ymir!" Sasha said.

Ymir cut her wrist. A bright light appeared. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. She became a titan and started killing the titans.

 **Ymir fights the titans in her path. Eren and his friends come to the rescue. Reiner and Bertholdt have a confession to make.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ymir fights the titans in her path. Eren and his friends come to the rescue. Reiner and Bertholdt have a confession to make.**

* * *

Ymir cut her wrist. A bright light appeared. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. She became a titan and started killing the titans.

"Oh my god. Ymir...is a titan?" Sasha asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. Is this real?" Connie asked.

"This is crazy. How is this possible?" Marco asked.

"Bertholdt. S-She...she was..."

"The one we saw that day."

Ymir bit the napes off of the titans and slashed their eyes out. One titan grabbed and slammed her to the ground. She roared and bit the titan's nape off.

The castle started shaking. Sasha fell but was grabbed by Reiner. They both smiled.

"Thank you Reiner."

"No problem, Sasha."

"She...she just...transformed into a titan. Humans can turn into titans? How?" Carla asked.

"I have no idea. Titans are known for eating people. I've never seen a human turn into a titan before." Mike said.

"This isn't the first time I've seen a human turn into a titan." Rico said.

"Huh? There's someone with us who can do the same?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Rico replied.

"Who is it?" Carla asked.

"Hey guys! This castle is about to fall to the ground!" Connie said.

Ymir came to them.

"You guys wanna live? Grab on tight."

Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt and everyone else grabbed onto Ymir. The castle fell on-top of the titans as Ymir jumped and landed on the ground.

"Is it over?" Sasha asked.

"I guess." Connie said.

"We should be safe now." Marco said.

Suddenly, titans appeared and began devouring Ymir.

"Holy crap!" Connie said.

"Ymir! No!" Sasha said.

The scouts came and killed the titans. Mikasa and Historia pulled out their blades and killed the titans. Eren pulled out his blades and flew to the titan.

"Die!" He sliced the titan's nape.

"Yeah! My first ODM kill!" He fell to the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa came to him.

"Are you okay?"

"It's alright, Mikasa, I'm fine."

"Hey, Eren! Over here!" Connie said.

He turned and saw his friends. He ran to them.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Thanks for the help." Connie said.

Later, all the titans were killed. The battle was over and everyone is safe. Ymir was getting medical attention because of her wounds.

"So, how's Ymir?" Eren asked.

"Well, she lost her arm and her leg, but, she should be fine. If she were normal, she would be dead right now." Rico replied.

"Eren!" He turned and saw his mother.

"Mom!" He ran to her.

They both hugged each other.

"Are you alright mom?"

"I'm fine, Eren. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay as well, mom."

Carla looked at Historia.

"Uh...why is she nude?"

"We want our girlfriend to show her body." Mikasa said.

"Okay. If that's what you want, I guess." Carla said.

Reiner made it to the top of the wall. Eren helped him up.

"Thanks Eren."

"No problem, Reiner."

Sasha walked over to Reiner and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sasha. It's just that...dang. Being a soldier is tough. When your sprit breaks, so does the body."

"It may be tough, but, at least you're still alive."

"Yeah. Still, we haven't made it back to our hometown."

"Then let's go!" Bertholdt said suddenly.

Sasha and Reiner looked at him.

"What?" Sasha was confused.

"Yes! Our hometown! We've been away long enough! We can go home right now!"

"Yeah. You're right Bertholdt. We can take Sasha with us. Everything will be okay again."

"What're you guys talking about?" Eren asked.

"Hey guys! Hannes is back." Armin said.

Hannes made it to the top of the wall.

"What? Are you serious?" Hanji asked.

"Yeah. There's no breach anywhere. Wall rose is fine." Hannes said.

"But that's impossible. How could titans appear without breaching the walls?" Hanji asked.

"Are you sure you're not drunk Hannes?"

"Very funny, Eren. And yes, I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk. I'm being serious as well, there really is no breach anywhere. If there were a breach, we would've seen it right now."

"Alright, then. Everyone gather your things. We're heading back." Hanji said.

"This is very confusing. Something like this never happened five years ago. Why now, all of a sudden?" Armin asked.

"I don't know. But, whatever it is, I don't like it." Annie said.

"It's like everything is spiraling out of control." Sasha said.

"Hey Eren," He looked at Reiner, "We should talk. You got a moment?"

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"Five years ago, we went to Shiganshina and launched a attack on humanity."

Bertholdt's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Eren was confused.

"Yes. It's true. I'm the armored titan. He's the colossal titan."

"Why are you telling him? Reiner, don't-"

"Our mission was to push mankind to extinction. But, we're done with that now. Eren...if you can find it in your heart to forgive us, that would be great."

"W-Wait, hold on. What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Eren, please, I want you to know how sorry I am. Look, I know this is sudden, but, what I'm saying is the truth."

"What are you trying to say? That you and Bertholdt are responsible for the destruction of Shiganshina?"

"Yes. But, it's okay. Bertholdt and I are on your side now. So, what do you say? Do you believe me?"

"I-I...I don't know."

"Hey guys! Come on! We're leaving!" Armin said.

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. There's no way Reiner and Bertholdt could be the ones who appeared on that day. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're just tired. That's it, right? Help me out here, Bertholdt. Your nerves are shot, you don't know what you're saying."

"Uh...y-yeah. It's not what you think it is."

"It's okay, you're okay. If you really were the armored titan, what's the endgame here? We wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place. What do you expect me to do, just simply forgive you for what you did and act like it never happened?"

Reiner was speechless. Bertholdt was silent.

"You're right. I'm not thinking straight am I? I don't even know what I'm saying here. I must've gone off the deep end."

"Come on, let's go."

Suddenly, bright lights appeared out of nowhere. The area was surrounded by titans. Everyone was shocked, but not Reiner or Bertholdt.

"That's the problem."

Eren and Bertholdt looked at him.

"I've been here too long for my own good. They had to send us to do their dirty work. We were kids, we didn't know about anything. Why did it had to be us to do it? Why? Why did I become a puppet and worked for those heartless piece of craps?"

Sasha walked over to Reiner and held his hand.

"Reiner? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's over now," He started taking his bandages off, "I'm done with those bastards. I know what my enemies are. And I'm going to put an end to all this."

Everyone looked at Reiner.

"As a warrior. No road left but the one that leads to the end." His arm healed.

Eren and Sasha were shocked.

"Reiner! Right now? Here? We're doing this?"

"Yes. Right here, right now. We end this titan nightmare once and for all!"

He grabbed Eren's blades and cut himself. He gave the blade to Bertholdt.

"Bertholdt! Are you with me?"

He hesitated. Then he smiled.

"Yes! I'm with you Reiner. We will end this. Together." He cut his neck and threw away the blade.

Lights were appearing on Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Eren! Sasha! Get away!" Armin said.

Two bright lights appeared, blowing everyone away. Eren and Sasha fell but were grabbed by the armored titan. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

Reiner was the armored titan. Bertholdt was the colossal titan. He reached out his hand and grabbed Ymir.

Reiner put Eren and Sasha down and went to fight the titans. Eren and Sasha couldn't believe what they saw. They were the ones who appeared at Shiganshina.

 _Flashback._

 _"I'm going to return to the home that was taken from me. I will do it. No matter what." Reiner said._

 _End of Flashback._

"Eren!" Mikasa ran to him.

Historia came and hugged him.

"Eren, are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine Historia. I...I need a minute."

"All this time...my boyfriends...were titans?" Sasha asked.

 _"Bertholdt...Reiner..."_ He clenched his fist, _"No...I need to stay calm. Right now, I need to kill these titans. I'll talk to Reiner and Bertholdt later."_

He turned into his titan form and began attacking the titans.

 **Reiner and Bertholdt were the titans this whole time. Eren has a lot of questions for them. What will happen when the battle is over?**

 **To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Reiner and Bertholdt were the titans this whole time. Eren has a lot of questions for them. What will happen when the battle is over?**

* * *

He turned into his titan form and began attacking the titans. All this time, it was them. Reiner and Bertholdt, his close friends, were the titans who appeared on that day.

 _"Reiner. You lying piece of crap! Going off about what it means to be a soldier. Always talking about honor. Played us all for fools, huh? Combat training must've been a joke to you. How much were you holding back?"_

 _Reiner punched and kicked the titans._

 _"From what I've seen, I took you to be a real stand up guy. Calm under pressure, intensely focus. Someone who puts his comrades before himself. And here you are...you and Bertholdt were the titans that appeared on that day and destroyed my home."_

The titans chomped on Reiner, but nothing happened. Mikasa and Historia saw this.

"Mikasa. Did you see that?"

"Yeah. That did nothing. He barely flinched when those titans chomped on him. Their teeth can't penetrate him."

One titan punched Reiner and nothing happened. He picked up the titan and threw it away.

"He's not like Annie. His armor is head to toe."

Armin and Annie were watching them fighting the titans.

"We can't leave not unless we kill all these titans, first."

"Well, let's clean up the trash." She kissed him.

"Do me a favor and try not to die, okay?"

"Yeah. Same for you." He grabbed out his blades, flew to the titans and killed them.

She cut herself and turned into her titan form.

Eren looked at Reiner who was fighting the titans.

 _"Hey Reiner. I don't know what kind of face you're making right now, but I hope you and Bertholdt can help end this nightmare. If you really are on our side, then you better prove it to me. To all of us, that you guys are not the enemies of mankind."_

Mikasa blinded the titan with her blades and Historia sliced its nape. Annie crystalized her fists and attacked the titans.

 _"These titans should be erased. Trash like them shouldn't be allowed to exist. I hated these monsters. I always have. Just looking at them makes my insides turn. They are pest._ _Disgusting, horrible, pest! All of them! And now, it is time for them to be exterminated!"_

Eren punched the titan's head off in anger. It fell to the ground and he stomped on the nape.

Hanji and the others were with Bertholdt. He opened his mouth, threw Ymir inside and closed his mouth shut.

"Commander! Just give the word, I'll take down this bastard for good!" Rico pulled out her blades.

"Forget capturing him, we should kill him, right here, right now! Then we'll go kill the armored titan, next." Mike said.

"No! Please! Reiner and Bertholdt are not the enemy here! If Annie can help, then they can too!" Sasha said.

"She's right. Annie could've killed us if she wanted too. But she didn't. Hopefully Reiner and Bertholdt will do the same. For now, focus on killing the titans." Hanji said.

"Fine. We'll kill the titans for now." Rico said.

"But if they try anything, they're dead." Mike said.

Rico and Mike flew to the titans and killed them.

"Scouts! Grab your gear and kill every last one of these titans! Scatter and terminate!" Hanji said.

Marco and Connie put on their maneuvering gear, pulled out their blades and attacked the titans. The scout soldiers scattered and attacked the titans.

While Eren was fighting the titans, he remembered training with Annie. Mikasa came and wanted Annie to show her the move she taught to Eren. Then everyone was figuring out who would win.

 _"Wait. Why am I remembering this, now? Is this my life flashing before my eyes? So what? Who gives a crap? It's not like it matters. Not when I feel like this."_

"No! You can't kill them all by yourself! Make a break for the wall! Eren, please, don't be rash!" Armin said.

Mikasa and Historia landed on the floor.

"Historia. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just scared."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Eren let out a loud roar.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

Armin and Hanji noticed his roar.

"Oh no. This is bad. Hanji, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Armin. It looks like he is blinded by rage."

A titan came towards Eren, but he copied her technique. Annie saw this.

"What just happened?" Connie asked.

"What did he do?" Marco asked.

"Wait, that's...holy crap! That's Annie's technique!" Armin said.

"Wow. Looks like he was paying attention. Good job, Eren." Annie said.

 _"You know what? I don't know what you titans are trying to accomplish just by appearing out of nowhere, but I'm not letting you all win that easily."_

The titan pushed Eren to the ground.

 _"Wanna eradicate humanity? You're gonna have to get through me, first!"_

Eren crushed the titan's face with his legs.

 _"It's working! I got the titan locked! There's still a chance!"_

The titan chomped on his leg.

 _"Nice try! I don't think so!"_

He wrapped his legs around the titan and slammed it to the ground. Mikasa was about to run to Eren, but Historia stopped her.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa! Don't get too close!"

 _"You're not going anywhere!"_ Eren said.

He let out a loud roar as he ripped the titan's arm off. Annie came and stomped on the titan's nape. Mikasa and Historia smiled.

"Mikasa. He won!"

"Yeah. He did it."

Armin came to them.

"Mikasa. Historia. Fly to the wall, quick."

They nodded and followed him.

Eren, Annie and Reiner were done killing the titans.

"That should be all of them for now." Reiner said.

"Eren. Let's get to the wall. It's safe now." Annie said.

"Right." Eren replied.

They re-grouped with the others at the wall.

Mikasa and Historia flew to Eren and landed on his shoulders.

"Good job, everyone! Looks like we won! Now we can go home!" Hanji said.

Hannes came and saw the colossal titan.

"What? He's here? You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry. He and the armored titan are on our side now." Sasha said.

His eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me, Sasha? You can't be serious."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. They are helping us, just like Annie."

He saw his titan form.

"So...I guess that's Eren's titan form, then?"

"What did you say?"

Carla walked up to him.

"Carla? What're you doing here?"

"Hannes, did you just say, that titan is Eren?"

"I guess. See for yourself."

She looked at his titan form.

"Eren! Is that really you?"

He turned to see his mom. He nodded.

Carla's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. That titan...is my son."

"Wait, seriously? Wow. That's crazy."

 _"It looks like we're done here. Those titans messed with the wrong people. Now, they are all dead."_ Eren said before his eyes widened.

Suddenly, more bright lights appeared out of nowhere. They were surrounded by titans. Everyone was shocked.

"What? There's more of them? I thought we killed them all!" Connie said.

"We're surrounded! There's too many of them!" Marco said.

"This is just like what happened at Utgard Castle." Rico said.

"Crap! Now what do we do?" Sasha asked.

The armor broke off of Reiner's legs and he ran straight to the titans. Annie crystalized her fists and her legs and followed him.

"He was slow, but now he's really fast. How is that possible?" Mikasa asked.

"Is it because of his armor?" Historia asked.

"You could say that. Warriors used to shield themselves in armor. They had to remove some parts of their armor for freedom of movement. Which is how Reiner is able to move so fast." Hanji said.

 _"There's too many of these titans. Whatever. I'll kill you all. Every last one!"_ Eren said.

A titan ran to Eren and jumped on him.

 _"You're mine, you mindless freak!_

Reiner charged towards the titans, knocking them to the ground. He punched, kicked and ripped their napes off. Annie punched and kicked the heads off of the titans.

Eren punched and kicked every titan that came his way. Three titans came to him.

 _"Come at me! Bring it on!"_

Mikasa, Historia and Carla came and killed the three titans.

 _"Mikasa. Historia. Mom."_

"Nice job, girls!" Hanji said.

Eren punched, kicked and ripped the napes off of the titans. His friends were watching him.

"You got this!" Armin said.

"Go for it, Eren! Send these freaks to their graves!" Connie said.

 _"I got this! I can beat these titans! I'll kill them all, for good!"_ Eren said.

Reiner noticed that there were too many titans in the area. He thought of something. He looked at Bertholdt and let out a loud scream.

Everyone looked at him with confusion. But Bertholdt knew what he meant. Hanji's eyes widened.

"Everyone, be alert! He's calling for back up!" Hanji said.

"Guys. What's up with the scream? Does that mean anything?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. There's gotta be a reason for that scream." Connie said.

Suddenly, Bertholdt's bone's snapped and he fell off the wall. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Hanji said.

"Eren! Above you! Look out!" Carla said.

Eren's eyes widened when he saw Bertholdt about to hit the ground. He got out of the way before Bertholdt landed on the ground, burning the titans in the area.

"Bertholdt!" Sasha said.

He came out of his titan form while carrying Ymir and flew on-top of the wall. Marco and Connie came and laid her down. Sasha ran and hugged Bertholdt.

"You scared me. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Sasha. But Reiner gave me the signal. It had to be done." Hanji walked up to them.

"Was that all the titans left?"

"Yes, commander. They should be gone now." Bertholdt said.

"Good. Okay, everyone, gather up your things! We're going home!"

Later, Erwin called Reiner and Bertholdt to his office.

"So...it was you two who attacked Shiganshina district, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Reiner said.

"We're going to do whatever we can to make it right, sir." Bertholdt said.

"If that's what you want to do...you can start by helping us retake Shiganshina and put an end to this titan nightmare once and for all."

"Yes sir!" Reiner and Bertholdt said at the same time.

Later, night time came and Eren was looking out the window.

"Eren? Are you okay?"

He turned to see his nude asian girlfriend laying next to Historia.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

He got in the bed with his nude girlfriends as Historia snuggles between them. Eren and Mikasa smiled. They held onto Historia and fell asleep.

Later, Hanji came to Levi, his squad, Erwin and told them a shocking theory.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked.

"You can't be serious." Petra said.

"That titan at Connie's village, could be his mother. I'm not saying it's true, it's just a theory." Hanji said.

Levi took Petra somewhere else to have fun while Hanji explained her theory.

Later, Armin was in the room with Annie.

"So...you, Reiner and Bertholdt are warriors, huh?"

"Yeah. We are the warriors of Marley. They send us here to do their dirty work. I'm no longer part of their crap. They can die by the titans for all I care."

Armin smiled. He held her hand.

"You're with us now. That's all that matters."

She smiled. Armin kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you Armin."

"I love you too Annie."

Later, Sasha shouted, feeling their hardened members inside her as they exploded inside her, making her moan. She kissed them and smiled.

"I love you both so much, my titan lovers."

Reiner and Bertholdt smiled at her.

"We love you too, Sasha. Bertholdt and I are going to protect you, no matter what."

"We won't let anything happen to you. The same goes for our friends too."

Sasha hugged them.

"As long as we're together, nothing will separate us."

Ymir was outside as she heard the whole thing. She sighed and looked at the city.

"Can't believe those murderous are on our side." Ymir said as she looked up at the night sky.

Later, Carla was learning everything about her son.

"My son was a titan this entire time?"

"I know right? It's amazing! All the things your son has done, it's incredible!"

"He may be a titan, but he's still my son. Nothing will change that. He will save humanity from the titans. I know he will."

"And with our help, this titan nightmare will end, for good."

Later, a person was standing on-top of the beast titan surrounded by his titan army.

"Not yet, eh?"

 **Eren will need the help of everyone in order to end this nightmare. The titans are still out there. And the beast titan is not done yet.**

 **To be continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Eren will need the help of everyone in order to end this nightmare. The titans are still out there. And the beast titan is not done yet.**

* * *

Months later after the battle with the titans, Eren was cleaning the house with Mikasa who was bottomless and Historia who was completely nude.

Jean and the others came in the room.

"Hey! We need to keep this place clean! Do you really wanna tick off Levi, right now?" Eren said.

"What are you, my mom now?" Jean said.

Historia giggled as she held Mikasa's hand. Eren and Jean were arguing, but then Levi and his squad came into the room.

Levi noticed the table was a little dirty.

"I'm pretty sure I gave you guys enough time to clean up this place." Levi said.

"Sorry, sir." Eren, Mikasa, Historia and everyone else said together.

"Eeep!" Sasha felt two hands touch her skirt. Reiner and Bertholdt smiled at her. Sasha giggled.

"Eren. It's test time." Levi said.

"R-Right. Yes, sir." Eren replied.

Eren roared as he falls to the ground, unable to control his titan form. Mikasa, Historia and Hanji tried to help him out, but the female titan moved them out of the way.

The female titan chomped on Eren, ripped him out of his titan form and gave him to Mikasa, Historia and Hanji.

Hanji screamed at Eren's messed up face as Levi looks at Historia.

"Historia. Remember what the priest told you?"

"Yes, Levi."

"Good."

Carla was with Erwin in his room.

"I'm guessing the test results did not went well?"

"No Erwin. They were a failure."

He sighed.

"Very well. If we are to retake Shiganshina, we need to be prepared when the time comes."

"And hopefully this nightmare will end soon."

"Your son is gonna need all of our help to end this nightmare. It's only a matter of time until that happens."

Later, While Mikasa and Historia were making dinner, Eren came in the kitchen.

"Eren. You should be in bed." Historia said.

"She's right. You should rest." Mikasa said.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." Eren said as he held up Historia and kissed her lips.

Then he held Mikasa and kissed her lips.

"Now, let's continue making dinner." Eren said as he smiled at them.

Later, the king and others were coming up with a plan to capture Historia.

"So, how will this plan work out, Rod?"

"What if we had a group of people to help us with this plan?"

"Say no more. I'll have them finish this plan for us, right away." Rod said.

Later, Everyone was eating, enjoying their meals. Then Rico came with a paper in her hand.

"Levi! You gotta see this." She gave him the paper.

"Everyone, start packing up and leave. Make it look like we were never here." Levi said.

Everyone left the house as Mikasa was holding Historia's nude body before the military police came in, searching the whole area.

"Come on. We go back in the city. Let's go." Levi said.

Everyone got in their horses and rode to the city.

 **Eren and his friends are on the run. They go to the city to hide from them. And someone from Levi's past comes to join the fun.**

 **To be continued...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone. Why did I suddenly** **disappeared? Here's why, my computer had no power. But, now I'm back and ready for action. Let's do this.**

* * *

 **Eren and his friends are on the run. They go to the city to hide from them. And someone from Levi's past comes to join the fun.**

Levi and his squad walked into the city to hide from their pursuers. But then, a wagon came and grabbed the decoys.

"Oh no! They got Ann...I mean, they got Eren and Historia!" Sasha shouted as they chase after them.

Annie and Jean were tied up as part of the plan.

"Come on now, I just wanna hear you moan, that's all." The guy said as he tried to touch her.

Annie kicked him hard and got free as everyone came to the rescue. Armin came and freed Bertholdt. Then he kissed Annie as he held her in his arms.

"Alright everyone, tie them up!" Petra said.

Eren was in the wagon with Historia who was nude.

"You know Historia, trying to focus on the mission with you looking like that, is really distracting."

Historia giggled as she sat on his lap.

"Nothing serious is happening right now, so we can mess around for a while." She kissed him.

Levi and his squad were on the rooftops watching the wagon. But something didn't seem right. Levi noticed it.

"Why would they hire those pathetic fools to try and capture Eren and Historia? This doesn't make any sense." Levi said.

"Maybe they didn't had the right people to do it?" Petra said.

"Maybe. But, if they wanted to capture Eren and Historia, they would've had some skilled people to do it. Or maybe...they would've hired someone who's not afraid to get their hands dirty." Levi said.

Someone behind them loaded a gun and aimed at Petra.

Levi's eyes widened.

"Petra!" Levi warned.

She used her maneuvering gear to dodge the bullet. Levi was shocked to hear the familiar voice.

"Yo, Levi. You grown up after all these years?" He asked as he jumped high in the sky and aimed at him.

"Nope. You're still just a little rat, even after all these years." He said.

"Kenny!" Levi said as he threw his blade at him. Kenny knocked the blade away and shot him. Levi dodged the bullet.

"Petra! Warn the others! I got Kenny!" Levi said as he flew away with his maneuvering gear.

Petra flew to the group to warn them of the new threat.

"Guys! We got company! And...it's not titans this time!" Petra said.

Everyone was confused.

"What? If it's not titans, then who the heck are we fighting?" Jean asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just focus on protecting Eren and Historia." Mikasa said.

"Looks like all that training wasn't for nothing then. If we're fighting people, then that's what we'll do." Reiner said.

Levi flew all over the place dodging every bullet that they fired at him. Then he flew to the restaurant and broke the doors down. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh! It's Levi! Good to see you, sir!" The old man said.

" _Crap. If this continues, my squad will be wiped out."_ Levi said in his head.

"Hey, Levi. Have I ever told you what happens to a cornered rat? Because if you try to escape, you'll have a bullet waiting for you." Kenny said as he entered the restaurant.

"Now, come on out, boy! We have a fight to finish! Bang! Bang!" Kenny said, banging the floor with his feet.

"So, Kenny...why now all of a sudden? Why try to kill me and my squad?" Levi asked as he loaded a shotgun and used the bottle to get his aim on.

"Why not? A man needs a hobby and mine just happens to be killing scouts. It's not like you understand." Kenny said.

"Yeah...you're right." Levi said as he used the shotgun and shot Kenny. The soldiers were shooting, but it was not Levi.

"Huh? A chair?" One soldier said.

Levi came and stabbed him. The other soldiers began shooting at Levi, but he used the dead body as a human shield. Then he grabbed out his blade and killed the two soldiers with one slice.

Eren and Historia noticed the noise that was going on in the background.

"What's going on out there?" Historia asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Eren said.

The wagon was ripped open and Historia was shot and fell asleep.

"Historia!" Eren grabbed the gun, but he was shot and fell asleep.

"Huh? What the heck is going on?" The scout soldier asked but then he was shot to death.

Armin, Annie, Mikasa and everyone else flew to Levi.

"Levi! What's going on?" Jean asked.

"Kenny and the others got Eren and Historia! Save them both and kill the rest!" Levi said.

"Yes, sir!" Mikasa said without a second thought.

Jean wasn't sure about the thought of killing people. Killing titans is one thing, but taking the life of a person? How do you go through with that?

Levi and his squad flew to the wagon, but Kenny's soldiers started shooting them. They dodged the bullets while trying to save Eren and Historia.

Armin landed on the wagon and knocked the girl down. Jean pointed his blade at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"D-Don't move!" Jean said.

The female soldier knocked him down and pointed her gun at him.

"Jean!" Mikasa said.

The gun was fired...

The female soldier fell to the ground and died. Armin saved Jean from his death. But then, Kenny's soldiers pointed their guns at them.

"Armin!" Annie said as she grabbed him.

"Jean!" Reiner said as he grabbed him.

Kenny's soldiers landed on the wagon and fired their guns to prevent Levi and his squad from chasing after them.

Mikasa tried to chase them, but Levi stopped her.

"Don't! We head back to base." Levi said.

Mikasa tried to get through to him, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do.

"Eren! Historia!" Mikasa called their names as the wagon disappeared out of sight.

 **Eren and Historia are captured. Levi and his squad must get them back. But they have to go through Kenny and his squad first.**

 **To be continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Eren and Historia are captured. Levi and his squad must get them back. But they have to go through Kenny and his squad first.**

Historia was telling everyone her story as Eren held her nude body and Mikasa kissed her cheek.

"I was a little girl, living in a village with my mom who didn't paid that much attention to me. She didn't want to work and nobody made her. She was just reading books. One day, I saw a naked woman with her lover and he paid so much attention to her because of her being nude. So, I took off my clothes to see what it was like to be nude. It was nice. I felt like my body was free from clothing. But then, mom grabbed and threw me to the ground. I just smiled. That was the first time she paid attention to me."

"Don't show off your body like that! That is not how a woman should behave!" Her mom said.

Those were the words mom said to me. Then she left. Later, a man came to me and said that he was my father. Kenny and his men came and killed my mom.

I was about to die, but dad decided that I should join the army and be known as Christa Lenz.

Later, Historia's dad was hugging her and noticed she was taking off her clothes but he stopped her.

"Why am I wearing clothes? What happened to my boyfriend? Where's my girlfriend?" Historia asked.

Her dad was shocked.

"I put clothes on you because you were nude. And what do you mean boyfriend and girlfriend? Look, never mind, just keep your clothes on." Rod said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Historia. Just know that everything I did, was to protect you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He said.

"I...I need to be alone." Historia said.

"Okay. I'll give you time to take it all in." He said as he left the room.

Historia quickly went to Eren and tried to remove the bondage from his mouth, but it was locked. She tried again but Eren stopped her and looked into her eyes, letting her know that it's okay and that everything will be okay. She kissed him and took her clothes off. Then she snuggled next to him and fell asleep.

Later, Mikasa sighed as she held Historia's undies. Saving her lovers was all she wanted to do, but she didn't know where to find them. Then Annie came to her.

"It's ok, Mikasa. We will find them. We promise." She said with a smile as Armin looks at them with a smile.

"So, what if Eren was to control all the titans?" Sasha asked.

"And just how would he do that?" Jean asked.

"The coordinate. It's a power that belongs to the royal family. It can only be used with someone of royal blood. That's why me, Bertholdt and Annie were sent here. To take back the coordinate." Reiner said.

"So, could that be why Eren and Historia are captured?" Hanji asked.

"Probably. Why else would they want to capture them?" Bertholdt asked.

"Well, if that's the case, then we should just save those lovebirds before something bad happens to them." Ymir said.

"I agree, but if only we knew where they were. Then we can go and get them back." Marco said.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! My son is out there! Who knows what's happening to him." Carla said.

"Don't worry. We will find them and bring them back. That's a promise." Levi said.

Later, Erwin was in a house talking to Pixis.

"May I tell you a story?" Erwin asked.

"I don't see why not." Pixis said.

"Back then, my father was telling the story of the titans and at the end, he said that we were the last of the human race. But I raised my hand and asked, "how could we be the last of the human race?" How do we know if there aren't any humans in the outside world?"

He didn't said anything and continued teaching the class. But later at night, he came to me and said that the royal government might be hiding something from us. I should've kept this to myself, but I just told my friends about this theory. Then some people came to me and said that my father died because of an accident. I didn't believe them. They silenced him, for thinking that there could be something outside of those walls. What if my father was right? What if there are people living outside of the walls?" Erwin said.

"That is a interesting theory Erwin. But how can we know for sure? We don't have the evidence to back that up." Pixis said.

Sasha comes in the room to tell Erwin something.

"Commander Erwin, sir! The royal government is placing you under arrest for breaking a law. And now they are coming after the scouts. What will we do without you?" Sasha asked.

"Well, as if things weren't hard enough, now the royal government is trying to silence us." Pixis said.

"Get Eren and Historia back, no matter what happens. Hanji will be your next commander. Good luck." Erwin said as he opened the door and left.

Later, the scouts were hiding in the forest while coming up with a plan to rescue Eren and Historia. Sasha was in the lake washing herself and giggled when she noticed four hands on her. She turned to see Reiner and Bertholdt behind her.

"Mind if we mess around?" Reiner asked.

"You're both titans so you could dominate me anytime." Sasha said.

"Sounds nice." Bertholdt said as he took his pants and underwear off, revealing his hardened manhood. Sasha laid down on her back and Bertholdt started banging her.

Bertholdt and Sasha moaned with pleasure.

Reiner took his pants and underwear off and shoved his manhood down her throat. She moaned as she sucked and licked his manhood. Then they all exploded at the same time.

Reiner, Sasha and Bertholdt were breathing heavily. Then they put their clothes back on. But Sasha was bottomless.

"How would I had known that my boyfriends were titan shifters all this time?" Sasha asked.

Reiner and Bertholdt laughed.

"Because, you would've looked at us like we were crazy." Reiner said.

"It's not like anyone would've believed us anyway." Bertholdt said.

"So...if you guys had completed your mission...you would've went home, right?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah...we would go back home if our mission was completed." Reiner said.

"But now...things have changed." Bertholdt said.

"I would love to visit your hometown, someday." Sasha said.

Reiner and Bertholdt were silent. They looked at each other and back at Sasha.

"Sasha...that would be great...but...Marley...is not a place for..." Reiner couldn't finish his words.

"Not a place for what?" Sasha asked.

"Uh...let's not talk about Marley right now. Let's just focus on getting Eren and Historia back." Bertholdt said.

"Oh...okay." Sasha said.

Armin was kissing Annie, holding her close to him and Petra held Levi's hand as she snuggled close to him. Then the sound of leafs being walked on filled the forest.

"Everyone, hide. Someone's here. Get ready." Levi said.

 **Someone entered the forest. Eren and Historia are still out there. The truth about the royal government will come out at some point.**

 **To be continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Someone entered the forest. Eren and Historia are still out there. The truth about the royal government will come out at some point.**

* * *

Marlowe and Hitch held hands as they walked in the forest with guns on their backs.

"Hey, Hitch. Do you really buy all of this? The scouts being the enemy? This doesn't make any sense." Marlowe said.

"I don't get it either. It's crazy how this world has turned out to be. So, why did you bring me out here Marlowe? To get some alone time with me?" Hitch asked.

Marlowe chuckled.

"We're on duty, Hitch. We can't do that stuff right now."

"Well, we're alone, so it's not like anyone is going to catch us messing around."

They stopped walking when they heard something.

"What was that?" Hitch asked.

"It sounds like someone is here." Marlowe said.

They found a girl near the lake, filling up a bucket with water.

Marlowe and Hitch pointed their guns at her.

"Put your hands up! That's an order!" Marlowe commanded.

They were shocked when the girl turned around and revealed her face to them.

"Annie?" Hitch said.

Suddenly, Reiner and Bertholdt came and took their weapons away.

"Surprise to see me, still alive?" Annie asked.

Later, Nile came to the cell and opened it. He found Erwin's face beaten up and blood on his shirt.

"Nice to see you again, Erwin. You're not doing so good, huh?" Nile asked.

"No. Not really. But, how are you and your family? They are doing good, is that right?" Erwin asked.

"Well, my wife and kids are doing okay. Why do you ask?" Nile asked.

"Because I care. Listen to me, when the time comes, it'll be up to you to do the right thing." Erwin said.

"The right thing? What do you mean by that?" Nile asked.

The guards came to take Erwin to the king.

"You'll see." Erwin said.

Later, a fat man was running from three military police officers. He ran into a dead end and couldn't find a hiding place. Before they could get him, Hanji and Moblit came and put him on top of the roof.

"Darn it! Find him! That fat pig can't hide forever!" The leader said.

When they were far away from them, Hanji and the man started talking.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" The man asked.

"Well, you can call me Hanji. And this is Moblit. We're members of the scouts. And who are you?" Hanji asked.

"Why does it matter, I'm gonna die anyway." The man said.

"Hey, you are not going to die. I'll make sure of that. You just need to fight back and speak the truth." Hanji said.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm not brave like you, so, what's the point?" The man asked.

"Is this really how you want your life to end? Without doing a darn thing? You can't go out like this. You need to speak the truth now!" Hanji said as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Hanji, keep your voice down, they could hear us." Moblit said.

"Hey! Who's making that noise on the roof?" The leader asked.

"Crap. Come on, we gotta go." Moblit said.

"What is your name?" Hanji asked.

"Flegel. Flegel Reeves." He replied.

"Flegel Reeves. Nice to meet you. Now, let's go, we have work to do." Hanji said.

Later, Reiner and Bertholdt tied up Marlowe and Hitch and took their gear away.

"Why are you doing this? You all think you're heroes of justice? Well, guess what, you're not! You all turned wall Sina into a battlefield!" Hitch said.

"Hitch, calm down. Levi, let me join you and your friends. I believe the military police is in the wrong here. If I can help you in any way, then that's what I'll do!" Marlowe said.

"Calm down. I appreciate your help, but I don't know if we can trust you. Sasha, get them out of here." Levi said.

"Wait, Levi. Let me do it, sir." Jean said.

"Alright, knock yourself out." Levi said.

Marlowe and Hitch were walking until they were far away from them.

"That's enough." Jean said.

"Look, don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this." Marlowe said.

"I know you won't, and that's why I'll make sure of that." Jean said as he pulled out a knife.

Marlowe and Hitch freaked out.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?! We're on the same side here! Right, Hitch?" Marlowe asked as she nodded.

"You think I won't do it? Levi may be a soft person, but not me. Who in their right mind would get a haircut like that? Anyway, it's time for me to finish the job." Jean said as he tripped when he tried to attack them.

"Hitch, run!" Marlowe said as Jean got up and pointed the gun at him. Hitch ran away to grab a weapon.

"Why should we trust you, anyway?" Jean said.

"Because, when I joined the military police, I wanted to clean up their act. You think so too, don't you? They are lazy and corrupted. But, if you wish to kill me, then, so be it." Marlowe said as he dropped the knife.

Hitch came and smacked Jean with the tree branch.

"Hey, Hitch, stop! He was just testing us." Marlowe said.

"What? Are you out of your mind? I could've killed you." Hitch said.

"I could've stabbed you with the knife. What made you think I wouldn't do it?" Marlowe asked.

"Because, you remind me of this other idiot. A suicidal maniac who wouldn't shut up about killing every last titan." Jean said.

"Is he the one Annie talked about?" Marlowe asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah. Definitely." Jean said.

Later, Marlowe and Hitch showed Levi the military police camp.

"This is it. Is there anything else we can do to help?" Marlowe asked.

"No. That'll be all for now. Thank you." Levi said.

Marlowe and Hitch turned around to walk away, but Levi stopped them.

"Marlowe. Hitch. Dedicate your hearts." Levi said.

"Yes, sir!" Marlowe and Hitch said together.

They both walked away and when they were far away out of sight, they kissed each other. Marlowe held Hitch close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Was that girl bottomless?" Hitch asked.

"What, girl?" Marlowe asked.

"I don't know. I think that potato girl?" Hitch said.

"I don't know, I didn't see." Marlowe said.

"Never mind, then." Hitch said.

Annie cut herself with her ring, turning herself into her titan form. She attacked the military police soldiers as Jean, Sasha, Connie and the others attacked as well.

Flegel was surrounded by three military police soldiers.

"Phew. Oh man, good thing we caught you. Running around, chasing you is really exhausting." The leader said.

"Wait, can you at least tell me, why my father died?" Flegel asked.

"Well, they said, the scouts killed him, after he finished his job. Why?" The leader asked.

"Because, that's bullcrap and you know it. I'm going to make sure the truth gets out for sure." Flegel said.

"Good luck with that, fat pig! No one's going to miss you when you're gone! As long as the civilians mind their own darn business, there won't be any trouble!" The leader said as he pointed his gun at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what, everyone heard you! Just take a look above you!" Flegel said as he pointed his finger in the air.

Hanji and Moblit came and knocked out two of the soldiers. The leader shot his gun at Hanji, but she dodged and punched him.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Hanji said as she rubbed her hand.

"That was really reckless, Hanji!" Moblit said.

"Did everyone heard him?" Hanji asked.

The leader saw the civilians surrounding the area.

"Yeah. We heard him. Every one of us heard him." A man said.

"Well, it doesn't matter! You all can't prove anything! No one will believe you!" The leader said before Flegel sat on his head.

"Don't worry, everyone. I will help you guys out. You have my word." Flegel said.

Everyone clapped at him.

Later, Levi was trying to get information from the leader of the military police.

"Now, tell me, where are they taking Eren and Historia?" Levi said.

"Screw you all!" The leader said.

Levi kicked him in the mouth with his foot.

"Wrong answer. Where are they?" Levi asked.

"Somewhere hidden. You won't find them! So forget it!" The leader said.

Carla walked up to him and broke his arm. The man screamed in pain.

"Where is my son?!" Carla asked.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! They...they are-"

"Captain! We heard footsteps. Someone's coming." Sasha said.

"Everyone get ready. Attack when I give the order." Levi said.

 **Levi and the others have Eren and Historia's location. Erwin exposes the fake king. And Historia will have to make a decision.**

 **To be continued...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Levi and the others have Eren and Historia's location. Erwin exposes the fake king. And Historia will have to make a decision.**

* * *

Two figures entered the forest and walked up to Levi and his squad. They revealed themselves to the group.

"Hanji? Moblit? What are you two doing here?" Levi asked.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you all, but we brought some news to show you." Hanji said.

Later, Erwin was tied up and taken to the king. The king's council members were there. Pixis, Nile and his men were in the room as well.

"Commander Erwin, do you know why you're here?" The council member asked.

"No. But, if you were to listen to me, that would be nice. If wall Rose were to be breached again, the titans may come and destroy everything in their path. If that happens, the people will make their way to wall Sina. A cilvil war may break out and it won't be the titans that will breach the wall. But it would be the humans." Erwin said.

"I see. But, we didn't brought you here to talk about the possibility of wall Rose being breached, we brought you here because, you have broken a law. You have kept the boy with titan powers to yourself for your own personal gain and not for humanity's gain. And because of that, you and the scouts must be punished." The council member said.

"Pixis, do you stand with the scouts?" The council member asked.

"I am shocked that you would think I would stand with these fools." Pixis said.

"But, Eren is humanity's hope for the future. Without him, we will lose to the titans." Erwin said.

"We don't know if he is to be trusted. He could destroy us all and yet, you trust him with all your heart." The council member said.

"Because, I believe in him and his comrades believe in him as well." Erwin said.

"Enough, Erwin. That's enough from you. The king will now decide your fate." The council member said.

The man talked to the king. He nodded and looked at Erwin.

"Commander Erwin, your punishment for breaking the law is death. Take him away." The council member said.

 _Erwin, what are you doing? Is this how you want your life to end?_ Nile thought in his head.

Erwin looked at Nile and smiled. Nile raised his eyebrow in confusion. Then a female solider opened the door and gave them the emergency alert.

"Everyone, listen up! Wall Rose…has been breached! The colossal titan kicked the wall and titans came through destroying everything in their path! Then the armored titan came and broke through the gate! The people are coming here, right now!" The girl said.

"Bring in the people, here! We need to help as many as we can! Do it, now!" Pixis said.

"No! Close the gates! We cannot let anyone in here!" The council member said.

"What? B-But those people. They'll be killed." Nile said.

"You heard what Erwin said, a cilvil war may break out if things get out of hand! Now do as you're told and close the gates!" The council member said.

"No! I will not close the gates on those people!" Nile said.

"You fool! Disobeying orders is treason! You will be punished for this!" The council member said.

"That won't be necessary." The bearded man said.

"Darius Zackly. Did you get their reaction?" Pixis asked.

"Indeed. There is no breach at wall Rose. It was just a false alarm." Zackly said.

"What? What is this? What's going on?" The council member asked.

"The whole thing was staged. Your king is nothing but a fake pretender. You use him to deceive the people for your own personal gain. You people have broken the law and you will be punished for your deceitfulness." Erwin said.

"Ugh! Hey, wake up old man!" He kicked the chair.

"Oh, is it time to eat some food?" The old man asked.

"Shut up, you stupid fool!" The council member said.

"Untie him. Now." Nile commanded.

"Yes sir." Nile's soldiers said.

The king was removed from the thrown. The council members were arrested and thrown in jail. Erwin was free from the rope.

"Hey, why aren't you smiling? It's over. You won." Nile said.

"I'm thinking. Now that the king is removed from the thrown, I fear that, humanity might go down a dark path." Erwin said.

Later, Levi and his squad were given the news.

"The king was removed from his thrown. The scouts are no longer being targeted. We're free." Hanji said.

Everyone cheered. Armin held Annie close to him and kissed her. Sasha hugged Reiner and Bertholdt and kissed them. Carla hugged Mikasa and kissed her forehead.

"That's good. But, your men were killed by Kenny and his soldiers. I'm sorry." Levi said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Hanji said.

"She's right, Levi. It's not your fault they died. We just gotta make Kenny and his soldiers pay for what they did." Petra said.

Levi smiled at Petra. She smiled back at him. Then, they kissed.

"So, now that we're no longer being targeted, let's get back to rescuing Eren and Historia." Ymir said.

Levi walked up to the man and put his foot in his mouth.

"Now, answer me. Where are Eren and Historia?" Levi asked.

He moved his foot out of his mouth so the man can talk.

"Eren is being held underground and Historia is with her father. But you won't make it in time. Once the decision is made, it'll be too late to save Eren." The leader said.

Later, Eren woke up and couldn't move his body. He couldn't talk. His eyes widened at the place he was in.

 _What the heck?_ Eren thought in his head.

Historia came and smiled at Eren. He couldn't smile back at her, but he was happy to see her. Then her father came.

"Okay, Historia, we're alone now. It's time for you to become something greater." Rod said.

He opened his bag and grabbed out a case. Eren and Historia were shocked to see what it was.

 **Levi and his squad must save Eren and Historia before it's too late. Kenny and his squad are waiting for them to show up. When the battle begins, everyone will get their hands dirty.**

 **To be continued…**


End file.
